COMPARTIENDO LA SOLEDAD
by Arminius el unico
Summary: La batalla en el amor fue una derrota para Naruto Uzumaki. pero aun en la soledad, encuentra un pensamiento en la mujer menos esperada.
1. Chapter 1

_**"La batalla de amar fue derrota para Naruto. decide acabar con su sufrimiento pero descubre alguien, en quien nunca penso."**_

**COMPARTIENDO LA SOLEDAD**

Prologo: 

En el hospital de Konoha, Ino Yamanaka se colocó su chaqueta de trabajo y anudó firme su cabello rubio para que no interrumpiera su visión. Su turno había comenzado hace 15 minutos, y al salir al pasillo lo vio venir. Alto y fuerte, cuerpo marcado, cabellos dorados y mirada de profundo azul. 

La rubia suspiro resignada, su plan de juntar a sus amigos había fracasado. Naruto se acercó a la Kunoichi y ella le hizo un gesto para que ingresara a su oficina. Naruto se sentó en la camilla y se quitó su chaqueta y remera. Los vendajes en su cuerpo estaban manchados de sangre seca. Ino fue por las vendas y el alcohol colocándolas en la misma camilla junto al Shinobi sentado. 

Comenzó a quitar los viejos vendajes y a limpiar con el algodón comprobando con satisfacción la recuperación del paciente. Suspiró y volvió a suspirar al rato, intentando lograr que Naruto se preocupara y le preguntara si estaba bien. Pero el Uzumaki miraba al frente perdido en su silencio, sin importarle en lo más mínimo lo que ocurriera a su alrededor. Ino lo había atendido el día anterior, le había indicado que por la "mañana", ella misma lo atendería para cambiarle sus vendas. Luego intercambio su turno por el de Sakura propiciando que la pelirosa se lo encontrara en la mañana. Pero el Shinobi parecía haber olfateado a Sakura ya que recién se presentó en la tarde. Hacía dos meses que Naruto la evitaba, aparecía en los turnos de hospital donde ella no estaba. Nunca se lo podía ubicar por mucho que se lo buscara por Konoha. Sakura le había implorado a Ino para que la rubia lograra "encontrarlos". Pero Naruto parecía dispuesto a evitarla el resto de su vida. 

-Buenas noticias –señaló seria- estas completamente recuperado. No necesitas mas vendas. 

Naruto solo asintió seriamente, y comenzó a vestirse. Ino guardó sus cosas ordenadamente y le siguió la charla:

-¿Ahora tampoco me hablaras a mi?

-¿Qué quieres Ino? –preguntó desganado 

-Te dije que vinieras en la mañana –Dijo ofuscada- ¿Qué te ocurrió? 

-Me encontré con Shikamaru,- serio- el me dijo que desayunaría con su novia porque ella recién trabajaría en el hospital en la tarde. 

Ino apretó los dientes furiosa, el idiota de Shikamaru le había arruinado su plan. 

-De cualquier forma, -susurró Naruto poniéndose la chaqueta- esta es….la última vez que me curas. Así que no hay problema. 

-¿Por qué…..la ultima vez? 

Naruto lo pensó un momento, como masticando lo que diría con calma, y finalmente anuncio: 

-Me agradas… -serio- pero eres demasiado amiga de Sakura. A pesar que conoces las razones de por qué la evito. Intentaste engañarme, para que me la encuentre. 

-Ella está muy triste porque no te ve,- apenada- pensé que charlando ustedes dos podrían…. 

-¿Podríamos? –Sorprendido- hace dos meses podríamos haber hecho muchas cosas- admitió el rubio- pero Sakura decidió comprometerse con Sasuke. Por lo tanto, me perdió a mí. 

-Se que te duele, -poniendo una mano en el hombro de Naruto- pero aun pueden ser amigos y…. 

-Seguro es lo que ella quiere ¿verdad?- dijo ofuscado- el amigo tonto que siempre está a su capricho, y también al niño bonito para casarse. ¡No!, debe aprender a aceptar lo malo con lo bueno. Naruto Uzumaki solo le servía como paño de lágrimas. Pero el demonio no merece amor, no merece que ella lo elija. 

Ino lo comprendió, era imposible no notar que el rubio se estaba muriendo hace meses por lo ocurrido. Era imposible recriminarle nada, simplemente no había vuelta atrás. 

-Si te hace sentir mejor, -susurro apenada- creo…. que ella se equivocó. 

-Ahora ya no importa –soltándose y abriendo la puerta- si por alguna razón no te veo nuevamente, que seas muy feliz. –salió por la puerta. 

El rubio se fue por el pasillo, Ino lo había visto casi todos los días desde hacía dos meses. En el hospital, atendiendo sus heridas, o en la florería Yamanaka, donde Naruto compraba una flor todos los días inexplicablemente. Nunca más se vio a Naruto sonreír, nunca se lo vio llorar. El próximo Hokage no se arrastró tras su adorada pelirosa. No se lío a golpes con Uchiha por habérsela arrebatado. Simplemente se limitó a evitarla a cualquier costo. Ino muchas veces lo atendió por heridas graves, algunas de ellas ocurridas varias horas antes. Naruto se aguantaba el dolor y solo se acercaba al hospital cuando Sakura lo abandonaba. 

La lluvia en la tarde-noche era moneda corriente en esos días de la hoja. Naruto camino sin importarle que se mojara, paso por la florería Yamanaka y compró una flor como todos los días. Seguidamente se dirigió a la plaza central de la villa. Casi a las 20 horas llegó, y el rubio se sentó en el banco de siempre. Era el día final de la última promesa: 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ 

_Flash back: hace dos meses_

_-Te esperare en la plaza a las 20, tengo que decirte algo muy importante.  
_

_-tal vez me retrase por mi turno en el hospital –sonrío la pelirosa  
_

_-No te preocupes te esperaré – sonriendo- te esperaría hasta dos meses en esa plaza, es una promesa._

 _Fin del flash back:_

Naruto, sentado bajo la lluvia solo podía pensar en una mujer. Extrañamente hacia varios días que no era Sakura. Pensar en la pelirosa era como una costumbre, por lo tanto ya no le reportaba ningún sentimiento. ¿La amaba?, seguramente. Un amor de tantos años no se borra con el codo. Pero Naruto tenía alguien más en mente. Una mujer nunca vista como tal. Una mujer que conoció cuando él era niño y que con el paso del tiempo dejo el mote de "abuela". Solo quedo el "vieja" para cabrearla y últimamente solo su nombre. 

Lady-Tsunade se había constituido en la única persona que realmente se había preocupado por él. Podía verla, con los ojos del zorro demonio, parada frente al ventanal de su oficina en la torre Hokage, observándolo. Había compartido bebidas con ella, había hablado con ella. Y por fin se había dado cuenta que esa mujer compartía la soledad del amor perdido exactamente como él. 

Algo extraño de pensar en su última noche, porque Naruto Uzumaki, el vencedor de la guerra contra Madara, había decidido acabar con su miserable vida al finalizar su última espera bajo la lluvia, en ese banco de la plaza olvidada.

 **continuara...**


	2. CAPITULO 1

**CAPITULO 1: LA ÚLTIMA NOCHE**

Las 20 horas de una noche cualquiera en la oficina del Hokage. La rubia líder de ojos color miel continuaba luchando con la pila de documentos que asaltaban su escritorio día tras día. Sobre su lugar de trabajo, una botella de Sake acompañaba las largas estancias tras el mueble en busca de controlar sus nervios. Era un trabajo de nunca acabar. Tsunade contaba, por fortuna, con la asistencia de su estudiante Shizune para ayudarla con ese tedioso trabajo administrativo. Pero su mente y corazón no están allí. Se pone de pie, y girando sobre sí misma se acerca al ventanal que le otorga la magnífica visión de la villa alrededor de la torre Hokage. Las luces públicas se han encendido, la lluvia contante que ya va para una semana domina un espectáculo de barro, charcos y corazones rotos. La rubia líder espera con paciencia a su "alma en pena particular". 

Durante casi 2 meses lo ha visto realizar la misma y penosa rutina flagelante. El muchacho llegaba a la plaza central de la villa. Lo hacía a las 20 horas y siempre llevaba una flor en la mano, su caminar pesado era lo único que le quedaba. Se sienta como siempre en un banco solitario y llueva o truene se mantiene allí con la cabeza baja esperando por alguien que nunca vendrá. Tsunade entonces, comienza a sentir lo de costumbre. Un nudo en la garganta, un corazón que late a mil, la irresistible atracción de llorar hasta que no le queden más lágrimas. 

Hace 4 meses exactos que la guerra había terminado. Naruto Uzumaki enterró un Rasengan en el corazón de Uchiha Madara y la guerra terminó. Pero lejos de finalizar con alegría todo comenzó a oscurecer rápidamente. Naruto lo había logrado, trajo de vuelta a Uchiha Sasuke que según se dice acabo con Orochimaru de una vez y para siempre. Toda Konoha recuerda aun ver llegar a Naruto y Sasuke apoyándose uno en el otro, sonriendo como niños. Pocas personas habían visto al Uchiha sonreír como aquella vez. Todo era deleite y felicidad. 

Algunos días después, el consejo decidió otorgar perdón absoluto al Uchiha y reincorporarlo como Shinobi de la aldea. La palabra de Naruto tuvo que ver en eso por supuesto. Como también tuvo que ver Tsunade al nombrar al rubio Sannin de la hoja. Era por todos reconocido que al retirarse la Hokage actual, el sexto líder seria indiscutiblemente Naruto Uzumaki. Sin embargo hace 2 meses sucedió la catástrofe. Tsunade estaba en su oficina como de costumbre y una tarjeta de invitación le llegó entre los documentos diarios. 

_"Tsunade Senju. Es un honor invitarla a participar de la boda que se realizara en pocos meses. Como Hokage esperamos su asistencia con ansias. Sakura Haruno y Sasuke Uchiha unirán sus vidas el día…"  
_

La mujer no pudo leer más. Como el estallido de mil papeles explosivos vinieron a su mente las consecuencias de lo que acababa de leer. La Hokage se puso de pie, el terror de un terremoto la sacudía completamente. Shizune frente a ella sintió temor solo de ver el rostro de su maestra. La morocha tomó para si misma la tarjeta del escritorio, y al leer la soltó como si le quemara. 

-Kami-sama… -susurró horrorizada- Naruto. 

-tengo que detenerlo- anuncio Tsunade sin convicción- debo hallar la forma. 

"Detenerlo", nunca una palabra estuvo tan incorrectamente utilizada. Eso era simplemente imposible. Eran como niños luchando contra un gigante. Tsunade salió a paso ligero, bajando los pisos de la torre porque sabía que la vuelta de Naruto de una misión era inevitable. Llegó justamente a la puerta del edificio, y al salir a la calle lo vio enfrente. Naruto parado ahí mismo, con la mirada perdida. Rock Lee lloraba en su hombro escandalosamente argumentando que al fin "su bella flor de cerezo" estaba fuera de su alcance, que se casaba con Sasuke, que… 

Naruto acariciaba la espalda de Lee perdido en un mar de pensamientos. Tsunade intentó descomprimir la situación al ver que la bestia verde continuaba con la noticia sin darse cuenta que hería al rubio profundamente. No era la intensión de Lee, pero sinceramente no sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

-¡Rock Lee, deja de perder el tiempo! –Acercándose nerviosa- el equipo Gai tiene una misión y deben cumplirla con urgencia.

Lee dejó el llanto por el susto y pidiendo disculpas desapareció por la calle a toda velocidad. Tsunade a continuación rodeó con su brazo los hombros del rubio y lo condujo hasta el sillón de su oficina. Naruto se dejó llevar como un autómata, como un cuerpo sin alma. Ella lo condujo hasta el sillón y le dio de beber un pequeño vaso de Sake. Shizune en tanto, cerró las puertas y se encargaría de que nadie los molestara. 

-Naruto… cuanto lo siento –susurro la mujer apenada- yo, yo no sé qué… 

Naruto se puso de pie. Su rostro parecía de roca sólida. Sin gestos, sin llantos, sin furia. Saco de su bolsillo un pergamino y como si nada malo ocurriera, comenzó a informar sobre el éxito de su misión. Tsunade intentó desechar el informe pero el rubio lento, pero seguro, continúo detallando todos los pormenores de su viaje. Finalmente, dejó el pergamino sobre el escritorio y pareció reaccionar sobre su asunto personal: 

-¿Sabe algo Tsunade-sama? –Sin emoción- Me siento en paz conmigo. Nadie jamás podrá reclamarme que no puse todo de mi…para logra la felicidad. 

-Naruto, no sé qué decirte…-respondió apenada- nadie esperaba esto y yo…. 

-En el fondo, -interrumpió el rubio- yo si lo esperaba. Soy un monstruo, un demonio. Entonces no merezco ser amado. Por eso no tengo familia. Por eso todo lo que me esfuerzo vale un comino. 

Tsunade intentó abrazarlo, lloraba profundamente afectada por el dolor del muchacho. Pero Naruto giro, evitando el contacto y soltó unas últimas palabras antes de irse del lugar. 

-Estaré de vacaciones un par de días...-dándole la espalda- Espero que no le moleste. 

-¡Naruto espera! ¡Por Kami espera! –gritó la mujer tratando de detenerlo. 

Pero Naruto salió rápidamente por la puerta sin mirar atrás. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Desde ese fatídico día, Naruto Uzumaki se sienta en ese banco de la plaza con una flor en su mano. Conserva su posición por hora, hora y media. Para luego ponerse de pie y desaparecer de la vista de todos. En una noche de lluvia como esta, Tsunade piensa que debería hacer para ayudarlo. Como ingresar a su granítico y hermético mundo de dolor del que nadie tuvo noticias. Llueve torrencialmente y hace frío, Naruto sigue clavado a ese banco esperando la nada misma.

Tsunade sinceramente no lo soporto más. Uno de sus mejores Shinobi, el próximo Hokage se estaba destruyendo a sí mismo. Un hombre tierno, amistoso, tal vez el mejor que había conocido. La rubia llamo a los ANBU parados en el pasillo, aquellos que custodian su oficina. Les ordenó ir por Naruto a esa inundada plaza. Debían decirle que la Hokage tenía una misión para él. Los ANBU se retiran con la orden de Hokage-sama y también la licencia de que podían retirarse a sus domicilios una vez entregado el mensaje. 

A través del ventanal, Tsunade observa a los ANBU correr en la lluvia y avisar de su mensaje al rubio. Naruto asiente y deja como de costumbre la flor en ese sucio banco. Viene hacia la torre caminando sin prisa. Bien podría usar "Hiraishin no jutsu" y llegar en segundos. Pero parece querer sufrir adrede las inclemencias del tiempo. Minutos después abrió las puertas y entró sin pedir permiso. Tsunade ya no le recrimina eso, ni nada básicamente. Hace años que él no la llama "abuela", hace meses que no le dice "vieja". Hace meses que no sonríe. 

-Estas todo mojado Naruto – susurra la mujer al verlo acercarse. 

Naruto se sienta en una de las sillas frente al escritorio. Tsunade se mueve hasta su baño privado y vuelve con una toalla tendiéndosela para que el muchacho se pueda secar un poco. Naruto no se mueve para recibirla, Tsunade suspira comienza a secarle el rostro y la cabeza ella misma. El Shinobi reacciona por fin y le aparta las manos a la mujer. 

-¿Qué quieres Tsunade? –dice Naruto serio. 

-¿Qué problema tienes conmigo? –contestó la mujer enfadada. 

-Ninguno… -sin gestos- solo estoy cansado. 

-Es normal, desde hace meses que no paras de hacer una misión tras otra. 

-Es mi trabajo. 

-Pero no es toda tu vida. 

-Mira quien lo dice… –dijo despectivo el rubio 

-Esa no es forma de responderme –señaló irritada la mujer. 

-Tal vez, -admitió cansado Naruto- pero no quita que es verdad. 

Tsunade no respondió ¡Por supuesto que era verdad! Ella estaba atascada en su trabajo porque su vida privada había muerto con Jirayja. El peliblanco era su único amigo, su confidente, y por qué no el único hombre que le había gustado desde su novio Dan hace mucho tiempo.  
La historia fatídica de su vida se había repetido. El Jirayja de turno (Naruto) estaba solo y destruido. Mientras que la Tsunade de turno (Sakura) creía en un amor inexistente e insípido como el del Uchiha. Pero Naruto no era como su padrino que Kami lo tenga en su gloria, el rubio no se había ocultado su dolor bajo la falda de mil mujeres de una noche. Tampoco era como Tsunade, a pesar de ser Sannin no se había largado a llorar sus desgracias, apostar y a beber como condenado dejando al mundo de lado. No se había enojado con el mundo entero. Solo simplemente, parecía mortalmente decepcionado. Naruto Uzumaki no retrocede a su palabra, había jurado proteger a la aldea escondida entre las hojas y lo cumplía día sobre día. No pensaba huir de esa responsabilidad. 

Tsunade sirvió un par de tragos y alargando un vaso hacia Naruto le dijo: 

-La misión que tienes esta noche –seria- es estar aquí conmigo y dejar salir todo lo que guardas desde hace meses. 

Naruto alargo la mano y bebió el vaso de Sake como si de agua se tratara. 

-¿Dónde está el Naruto que conocí?-interrogó la rubia como si no lo supiera. 

-Creció, maduro, murió y renació dándose cuenta que no tiene familia, ni amor, ni nada.-respondió duramente. 

En los siguientes minutos intercambiaron vasos y bebieron en silencio. Tsunade estaba parada frente a él, apoyada en su escritorio. Naruto, con la cabeza baja bebía sin pestañear. Al fin la mujer hablo nuevamente, era eso o el silencio total. 

-Naruto lo que ocurrió…..ni yo misma lo entiendo. Todos pensábamos que Sakura había madurado y se había dado cuenta que…. 

-Sin embargo yo si la entiendo… –interrumpió el Shinobi 

-¿Ah sí? –Respondió incrédula- pues dime. 

-Sakura Haruno como cualquier mujer, no concibe amar a un monstruo. 

-¡Eso es ridículo! –se cabreo la mujer 

-Nadie puede amar a un demonio. –concluyo determinado. 

Naruto se puso de pie y agarrando la botella en el escritorio bebió un largo sorbo. Sus mejillas tenían la coloración de la ebriedad. Tsunade sonrío observándolo con atención. 

-¡Un demonio imagínense! –Pensaba la mujer- un hombre de 20 años alto, rubio, musculoso y atractivo como pocos. Poderoso como nadie, pero sensible y amistoso con todos.

Entonces comenzó el relato. Un cuento lleno de amargura donde el joven Uzumaki bebía y hablaba de su relación con ambos compañeros de equipo desde la academia. Le hablo a Tsunade de todo, incluso de los verdaderos pensamientos que lo habían recorrido cuando fingía ante Sakura, Sasuke y Kakashi que todo estaba bien. Cuando tuvo miedo, cuando sintió rabia. Incluso comento con amargura redoblada aquella ocasión donde trasformado en un mini Kyuubi de 4 colas le produjo una herida al amor de su vida. Ella no quiso culparlo, pero indudablemente eso pudo haber influido en su decisión final. Sakura prefería a u sujeto sin sentimientos como Sasuke, antes que al hombre que tenía un monstruo en su interior. Tsunade siempre quiso decir lo mismo ante cada detalle. "estas equivocado Naruto" "no fue tu culpa Naruto" "no eres un demonio". Pero las palabras morían en cada vaso de sake. Ambos estaban borrachos a esa altura de la madrugada y la tristeza aumentaba sin control. Todo hasta que el mismo Naruto decidió que su propia y horrible experiencia había sido suficiente. Naruto miro de reojo a la líder sin emoción aparente y girando se dirigió a la salida. La rubia intuyo que quería escapar y lo detuvo al escucharlo estornudar: 

-¡Naruto espera!-deteniéndolo del hombro- estas empapado y hace frío afuera. Quédate aquí, quítate la chaqueta y la remera. 

Naruto giró y serenamente anuncio: 

-¿Acaso no tienes miedo Tsunade?, hay un demonio contigo, a solas. Tal vez…. no estés a salvo- señaló perverso. 

Algo en sus palabras intranquilizaron a la rubia. Naruto se sentía desesperadamente solitario y estaba muy ebrio. Pero el Sake en Tsunade produjo un efecto peculiar, descuido. Interpretó lo que su propia ansiedad había querido hacer. Aunque la relación entre ellos nunca estuvo por esos carriles anteriormente. 

-Eres muy niñato para atreverte conmigo,-le provoco la líder- estas ebrio y atravesaras un muro si te pasas de listo. –sonriendo 

En los ojos de Naruto entonces, hubo algo diferente. Como pólvora a punto de estallar. Emitió un gesto despreocupado y acto seguido, se quitó la chaqueta y la camisa. Con la toalla que antes le dio la rubia. Comenzó a secar su torso, suavemente. Tsunade admiró el espectáculo ante sus ojos. 1,80 de perfección masculina. Pecho, hombros y abdomen marcados por el duro e interminable entrenamiento al que se sometía. El rubio parecía haberse olvidado de la mujer frente a él. Solo el accionar de la mano con la toalla que recorría su cuerpo con paciencia. Y miraba a la lejanía como si descaradamente estuviese exhibiéndose. 

Era sensual y encantador. Tsunade pensó que de estar en otra villa, y de no ser quien era para Konoha. Tal vez, se hubiera despojado de ser Hokage para convertirse en mujer. El sake era maravilloso en grandes cantidades para apartar las moral de un pensamiento. Tsunade entonces, dejo escapar una sutil mirada de lujuria que para su desgracia, fue captada por Naruto.  
La media sonrisa del rubio le indicó a la mujer su imperdonable error. Naruto se acercó de frente a ella y alargando el cuello acerco su boca peligrosamente a la de ella. 

-¿Qué haces? –fue la respuesta acalorada de la rubia 

El gesto perverso del rubio se hizo aún más fuerte al decir: 

-cumplo misión, -sonriendo y avanzando- Hokage-sama me ordeno que sacara "todo" lo que guardaba en mi interior. 

Tsunade, como acto reflejo lanzo un derechazo cruzado directo al rostro sobre ella. Con Jirayja hubiese dado en el blanco. Pero Naruto atrapó el brazo y lo torció sobre la espalda de la mujer girándola. Tsunade intentó liberarse pero frente a ella el escritorio le impidió el movimiento y detrás de ella, Naruto sujetaba firme su brazo inutilizando sus esfuerzos. El miedo repentino, la sensación de estar indefensa y el calor en el cuerpo se mezclaron como una solo y dulce sensación. 

-¿Qué quieres demostrar? –pregunto excitada 

-Quiero demostrarte, que es lo que puedo hacerle a una mujer hermosa- respirando cálidamente en el cuello. 

-¿Cómo te atreves a faltarme el respeto?-dijo tratando de zafarse 

-cualquier otro hombre, no habría tenido esa respuesta- susurro seriamente- ¿acaso el demonio no es digno de un poco de amor? 

-Eso no es cierto –respondió sin convicción 

-¿No lo es? –señalo el rubio susurrando en su oído- De acuerdo, entonces quiero pasar esta noche contigo. 

-¡No! ¿Acaso enloqueciste?- se desesperó Tsunade ante la inminente consecuencia- soy como tu abuela, o como tu madre. 

-Yo no tengo familia, -dijo duramente- debe ser porque soy un monstruo. 

Tsunade sentía desfallecer su resistencia. En su trasero tenia apoyado el duro miembro del hombre y sobre su cuello el cálido aliento comenzaba adormecer su prejuicio. Naruto empezó a besar suavemente el cuello frente a él, hizo una combinación con suaves lamidas al lóbulo de la oreja. Ella no pudo reprimir un tenue gemido que lo alentó a continuar. 

-No…..podemos hacer esto –lo intento por última vez la mujer nerviosa y débil. 

-¿Por qué no? – consultó besándole el cuello Naruto 

-Estamos….ebrios-gimiendo 

-Mucho mejor, -sentencio el rubio- así mañana tendrás la excusa perfecta para encerrarme o matarme. 

-No lo hagas –rogó la fémina por última vez 

-Lo necesito…..necesito saber, que merezco el amor. 

Con su mano libre, Naruto giró el cuello de Tsunade robándole un profundo beso. Conforme la unión de labios se prolongaba, el brazo atrapado de Tsunade perdía fuerzas. El metió por fin su lengua dentro de ella y la rubia se entregó a sus instintos despertando. Naruto la liberó y con sus manos la hizo girar para tenerla de frente. 

Pese a la unión de labios, y al combate de lenguas que proseguía sin interrupciones, Tsunade puso ambas manos en el pecho de Naruto. Comenzó hacer fuerza tratando de alejarlo. Sin embargo el uso su mano para apartar los brazos de la mujer y tomándola de la cintura la sentó sobre el escritorio. Ella soltó un gemido dando irrefutables pruebas de su excitación. Comenzaba a perder la cabeza, los labios de Naruto eran un manjar que Tsunade jamás hubiera creído poder probar. Una sensación de amor prohibido que elevaba el control de las hormonas por sobre los deberes. 

El rubio dejó un momento de atacar la boca para continuar en el cuello. Complemento este movimiento con sus manos desnudando los pechos de Tsunade. Masajeando esos generosos montes arrancaba suspiros y gemidos en la fémina que cerró los ojos para sentirlo sin culpas. Las manos de la rubia comenzaron a temblar cuando la boca de Naruto empezó a salivar sus pechos duramente. Finalmente, la manos de la rubia se cerraron en los cabellos de su pareja presionando. Dando muestras de su entrega y de su deseo que Naruto continuara lo que tan bien estaba haciendo. Se sentía deseada, se sentía mujer por primera vez en muchos años. Inmensamente halagada que un joven la considerara tan atractiva. 

Naruto la cargo de los muslos, llevándola suspendida sobre sus caderas, se sentó en una silla con ella encima. Su cabeza seguía hundida en los pechos endureciéndolos con lamidas y suaves mordidas a los pezones. Tsunade gemía sentada sobre él, movía el cuello en círculos y con los ojos se dejaba hacer. Ella podía sentir debajo suyo, el miembro de Naruto duro como el acero. A través del pantalón, parecía querer estallar por ella. Tsunade agacho su cabeza y volvieron a unir sus labios. 

Ambos abrieron sus ojos mirando al otro profundamente. Allí estaba, en los ojos del otro, la terrible soledad que los carcomía peor que una enfermedad. Ella acarició el torso desnudo de Naruto y levantándose se dispuso a dar el paso definitivo. Era un error y ella lo sabía. Todo era una maldita locura. Se agacho frente a él, clavando sus ojos miel en los del rubio y desabrocho el pantalón apartando los interiores en un solo y brusco movimiento. Encontró con satisfacción un importante miembro. Tal vez más de 22 cm. 

-(el muchacho es bien dotado) –pensó con lujuria la mujer. 

Comenzó a lamer con ansiedad, su mano izquierda partió rumbo a su vagina, que estaba muy húmeda y necesitaba atención. La derecha apretó la base del pene frente a ella dejando a su boca la misión de complacerlo. Naruto se agarró del espaldar de la silla y tirando la cabeza hacia atrás mordió sus labios disfrutando la mamada. Tsunade notaba la dureza del palpitante miembro en su poder. Y comprendía que de seguir así, se correría antes que Naruto sin siquiera llegar a la penetración. Pero al fin y al cabo, la experiencia estaba de su lado y logro descontrolar a tiempo a su pareja. 

Naruto aparto con sus manos la boca de la mujer viniéndose en el piso. Ella sonrío sorprendida de la "consideración" y al intentar pararse se encontró con un Naruto que la tomó de la cintura y la recostó en el escritorio tirando todo a su paso. 

Ambos habían olvidado en donde estaban. Olvidaron que cualquiera podía venir pese al horario nocturno. El torrente de pasión lo había borrado todo en sus mentes. Recostada boca arriba, Tsunade fue desvestida con rapidez. Estaba lista para llegar al final, no había duda.  
Cuando Naruto estuvo en posición se dio cuenta que ella no necesitaba más juego previo. Estaba húmeda y a disposición. La penetró tomándola de la cadera y un concierto de suspiros y gemidos adornaron la maniobra. El movimiento inicial de Naruto la hizo correrse, pero el proseguía y la patente sensibilidad en el interior de Tsunade le hizo perder la cabeza de placer. El vaivén frenético la estaba enloqueciendo. 

-Sigue…uummm ¡más duro! Mmmmnn- le gritaba sin pudor 

El continúo penetrándola más adentro y profundo. Estaba excitado como jamás lo había estado. ¡Qué mujer hermosa!¿Qué diablos importa su edad?! Naruto se prometió a si mismo que esa mujer seria suya a partir de esa noche. No permitiría que ningún miedo o prejuicio lo alejaran. Pensamientos lujuriosos de un momento caliente. Continúo bombeando hasta que ella anuncio: 

-¡AAyy Kami….creo que…..me corrooooo! 

El gruñó corriéndose al mismo tiempo, llenándola toda con su semilla hirviendo. Ella uso toda su fuerza de voluntad para sentarse y quedar cara a cara con él. Su conciencia apareció brevemente al decir: 

-¡Por dios Naruto….debemos parar….estamos ayy….en un lugar publi….-gimiendo 

El la atrajo sin escucharla y guiándola rápidamente se sentó en una silla cercana obligándola a montarlo. La aprisiono de la cintura impidiéndole cualquier movimiento que no fuera el "sube y baja del placer" 

-No puedo detenerme, no ahora…..nunca más voy….a tenerte-desesperado 

Seguidamente ayudó al impulso del cuerpo de ella y logro la máxima penetración. Ambos soltaron un grito sonoro, ella se aferró a la espalda de Naruto enterrando con violencia las uñas en un gemido. Luego de medio minuto donde Tsunade recuperaba la fuerza en las piernas, continuaron el mecánico movimiento sin piedad. Naruto lamió los senos de Tsunade excitado. Ella volvió a sentir los amagos de su cuerpo minutos después, y se inclinó a morder el cuello del hombre para contener el grito al correrse nuevamente. 

Las 3 horas siguientes las pasaron entre el escritorio, las sillas y el sillón. Ambos cayeron agotados sobre este último y la rubia Hokage se adormeció por la baja de adrenalina. Esa noche debía ser la última para Naruto. Pero definitivamente alguien se había interpuesto. Esa noche no sería necesariamente el final, sino tal vez un complicado comienzo. 

**Fin del capitulo**


	3. CAPITULO 2

**CAPITULO 2: EL PRIMER DÍA**

Cuando Tsunade abrió los ojos algunos minutos después, Naruto ya no estaba cerca. La mujer miró a su alrededor algo confundida, solo sus propias prendas y las cosas tiradas en el desborde de los "hechos" estaban por el suelo. Naruto evidentemente se había vestido y ya no estaba en la oficina. Tsunade con lentitud y mucho esfuerzo comenzó a juntar sus prendas como pudo, partiendo con dificultad fue hacia el baño. Se metió bajo la ducha al instante. Era una costumbre darse un baño antes de salir hacia su residencia. Shizune solía venir más o menos a esas horas para acompañarla. Tsunade pensó que solo debía disimular el descontrol de su escritorio con una supuesta borrachera y asunto arreglado. 

Pero ese optimismo sobre ocultar sus culpas duró muy poco en la mente de Godaime…

¿Qué demonios había hecho? Había tenido sexo con un muchacho ¡Y para colmo era Naruto! ¿Qué hice Jirayja? Se dijo acumulando su angustia ¿Qué me paso? Se preguntaba mientras el agua caía como bendición en su voluptuoso cuerpo. Podía oír a pesar de la ducha funcionando, a Shizune en la oficina de al lado arreglando el desastre que ella había causado. Tsunade se sentía sucia, asquerosa. Como si hubiera abusado de una criatura inocente. El sake jamás había cobrado una cuota tan nefasta luego de una borrachera. Jamás Tsunade Senju había causado tal estropicio por los efectos del alcohol. ¡Una situación irreparable! ¡Qué gran estupidez había cometido!

Pero por otro lado, tenía que admitir que había gozado como una loca. Ese muchacho era un arma mortal ¡Y que manos! Se decía la mujer mientras seguía duchándose. Parecían tener mente propia por como la había tocado. Parecían tener un Genjutsu de seducción aplicando como crema solar por cada zona de su cuerpo femenino. Naruto era muy joven para ella, eso lo podía entender bien. Pero hablando estrictamente de lo sexual, ese muchacho había actuado como un verdadero hombre de experiencia. Supo tocarla, y tener la paciencia para esperar los tiempos húmedos de una mujer madura. Tsunade no tenía las características físicas de una jovencita. Su aspecto podía engañar, pero su entrada en calor como amante, era el típico de una kunoichi entrada en años. Aun así, Naruto Uzumaki la había llevado a la locura. Pero hundida en esos sucios pensamientos, la Hokage tuvo la necesidad de reprimirse porque ella no debía pensar así. Debió ser la voz de la razón en aquella oficina. Debió ser quien detuviera todo. Nunca debía permitir bajar al nivel de una mujer sedienta de amor. Nunca debió dejar que los retrasos de su cuerpo tomaran el control jugando a favor del desesperado y deseoso libido de Uzumaki Naruto. Debía detenerlo incluso ahora mismo, en su pensamiento. Debía….

De pronto, Tsunade sintió alguien detrás suyo. Aun en el interior de su baño personal. Aun dentro de la ducha envuelta en la cortina: 

-¿Qué demonios…tu? ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡NO!

-Tranquila, - le sonrío el joven- le dije a Shizune Neechan que yo te llevaría a tu casa. Luego cerré todo y ordené la oficina, nadie vendrá a molestar a esta hora. 

-¡Lárgate! –Amenazó Tsunade nerviosa- esto nunca debió suceder. Estábamos ebrios, aun estas ebrio y no debemos… 

-¡No! –Contestó irritado Naruto y le detuvo el parlamento- Hoy no serás la Hokage para mi… –Advirtió abrazándola de frente- no permitiré que me alejes por tonterías. 

-No por favor –suspirando- no más, es…un error. 

-El mejor error de mi vida Tsunade –ronroneó el rubio mientras hundía su boca en el cuello de la mujer y usaba una mano libre para meter dos dedos en el interior vulnerable de ella. 

Tsunade intento resistir. Lo golpeaba como podía, pero el espacio escaso le impedía usar a pleno su fuerza. ¡Esto no podía suceder nuevamente! ¡ERA UN ERROR! ¡UNA PESADILLA! El sin embargo no se detuvo. Logró arrinconarla contra los azulejos de la pared y buscaba ansioso sus labios. Ella continúo defendiéndose pero perdía fuerza y convicción a cada segundo. 

-Estas mojada Tsunade- mirada lujuriosa- lo deseas, admítelo maldita sea. 

-No….lo hagas –dijo a punto de perder la cabeza. 

El la tomo del cuello muy firme, tenía la mirada de un tigre hambriento, y le dio un profundo beso posesionándose de sus rojos labios. Forzado al principio, pero en un par de segundos la resistencia de Tsunade se desmoronó totalmente. El joven le estaba inyectando una dosis concentrada de lujuria y pasión. Ella había pasado demasiado tiempo sin la cercanía de un hombre. Demasiado tiempo, como para evitar tomar esta oportunidad que podía ser la última.

-Esta noche voy a tenerte solo para mí, serás mía… –susurró al oído excitado el hombre-mañana volverás a ser Hokage y podrás matarme. Pero hoy, yo soy el que manda. Y mi deseo esta madrugada es hacerme mía.

Acto seguido le mordió los labios y alzándola de las caderas, la sentó sin más preámbulos sobre su miembro duramente. Tsunade estaba preparada, los pensamientos de culpa bajo la ducha no dejaron nunca que su nivel de excitación descendiera lo suficiente. Naruto Uzumaki había activado un interruptor oculto en la Hokage. Aquel que incluso ella misma creía haber olvidado. Era la hembra quien dominaba a Tsunade ahora mismo. No era la kunoichi, ni la Hokage. Ni acumulaba siquiera la decencia de recordar a santo de quien se estaba sometiendo. Ahora era solo el instinto desatado de una hembra, entregándose centímetro a centímetro alrededor de la dureza de un hombre. 

-¡AAAAAhh! –Bramó aferrándose al cuello con ambas manos- ¡Maldito seas que bien lo haces! 

El sonrío de manera depredadora, comenzando a subirla y bajarla penetrándola por completo. Naruto ya dominaba el territorio interno de Tsunade, pero también le mordía y chupaba sus enormes pechos salvajemente, y sus manos en las nalgas de ella profundizaban los movimientos del placer. Ella no representaba un peso molesto para la fuerza del Shinobi. Tsunade era liviana y manejable. Él era demasiado fuerte. El instinto del joven estaba desatado completamente. Había tenido la oportunidad hace una hora de ver en esta situación asco o error. Ordenar la oficina, espantar a Shizune. Salir corriendo o temer por la venganza de la Hokage. Una hora mientras ella solo intentaba bañarse para eludir la culpa. Darse una ducha para limpiar los rastros de sexo que él había dejado por toda la oficina. Pero aun así, Naruto había vuelto al ataque invadiéndole el baño. El rubio sentía que no tenía nada que perder. Afuera de la torre Hokage, no existía nada para el Uzumaki. Dentro de ese baño, estaba el objeto de la lujuria que se había entregado a él como ninguna otra. Tsunade Oba-chan ya no existía hace tiempo. Ahora solo un coño experimentado y unos pechos de ensueño. Una mujer de carácter atractivo y volcánico. Una mujer sin nadie a quien amar, justo como se juzgaba el joven mismo.

Pronto bajo el agua nada más importo realmente. La sensación del gocé y la fricción sobrepasaron los deberes y prejuicios nuevamente. El interior de Tsunade se contrajo al máximo presionando a Naruto a riesgo de exprimirlo. La mujer estaba aferrada fuertemente al hombre. Besándolo, gimiendo extraviada de su propia defensa. De su propia línea de moral o responsabilidad. La lluvia de la ducha humedecía sus cuerpos que aun así, no bajaban su temperatura. Naruto Uzumaki estaba follándola. Su niño especial le estaba haciendo el amor, y el Shinobi más poderoso mundo la estaba tomando como a un objeto sexual. Todas las sensaciones en una sola.

Ella tomó entre sus manos el rostro de Naruto y se miraron por un instante. Incluso las embestidas conducidas por el hombre se detuvieron brevemente. Ella parecía querer decirle algo. Ella parecía querer un respiro, o simplemente intentar detenerlo por última vez. La mente de Tsunade estaba perdida en los ojos de Naruto. Esos bellos cielos azules que la deseaba tanto. ¿Cómo podían desearla tanto? ¡Ella era una mujer que podía ser su abuela! ¡Ella era la Hokage! ¡Ella era…! Y entonces Tsunade lo beso profundamente, metiendo su lengua ansiosa por robarle hasta el aire. Las embestidas de Naruto volvieron a su ritmo frenético. Cada tanto Tsunade, liberaba los labios para relamerse y amenazarlo de manera sexual:

-¡juro que te mataré si la sacas! –Le gritaba con desesperación-¡Fóllame duro!

Gemía como hembra en celo entregándose a sus más bajos instintos. Descubrió lo que ya sabía, que necesitaba un hombre. ¡Pero uno de verdad! Uno que la dominara, que la sometiera obligándola a soltar su fiera interna. Uno que domara el temor a entregarse patente en su corazón. Y Naruto lo había logrado. Con él se había corrido como con nadie. Con él se sentía joven, se sentía única. Tal como hace muchos años, cuando un niño caprichoso y valiente la hizo reconsiderar el volver a Konoha y ser Godaime Hokage. Nuevamente ese muchacho le cambiaba el mundo. Lo pateaba, lo desafiaba, lo llenaba de luz. Con él había aprendido a creer en Konoha nuevamente. Y aunque pareciese increíble, ahora mismo ahora estaba empezando a creer en que era una mujer que merecía ser amada. 

Minutos después, Tsunade no soportó más la deliciosa tortura y aferrándose a los labios de Naruto se corrió brutalmente. Su cuerpo se aflojó totalmente, entregado a los brazos de aquel hombre. Estaba a su completa merced. Él podía hacer lo que quisiera con ella, incluso matarla. Ya no tendría resistencia alguna. Sin embargo, se quedaron abrazados bajo la ducha en la misma posición. El joven había detenido sus embestidas y había derramado el contenido de su excitación en el interior apretado de la líder. Tsunade, con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Naruto estaba entre sus brazos. El a continuación y sin dejar de sostenerla, frotó su cuerpo con una esponja. Lo hizo suavemente, limpiándola como si un objeto frágil se tratara. Ella algunos segundos después comenzó a llorar, hacía años que eso no ocurría. Pero su desesperación fue tal, que simplemente no pudo evitarlo. 

-¿Por qué…..me hiciste esto?-susurró al oído del rubio Shinobi. 

-¿Hacerte el amor? ¿Follarte como bestia? Porque me sentía solo,-contesto seriamente- y porque estabas sola. 

Tsunade se sentía humillada y débil. Por un momento sintió que aquel muchacho se había aprovechado de la compasión que ella sintió observándolo bajo la lluvia. ¡O tal vez podía culpar al sake! Aunque ella debía admitir que sus años de experiencia con la bebida la mantenía a salvo de perder completamente la cabeza. Por mucho que hubiese tomado.

-¿Y ahora qué? – dijo apenada, no sabiendo como continuar la situación- se acabó el sexo y te largas.

-No quiero irme Tsunade... – declaró serio- no pienso irme realmente, si tú lo deseas.

-¡Mientes! –Apartándose y golpeando el pecho de él con su puño para lograr distancia- Serás como todos, te largaras detrás de otra –señaló con desesperación. 

-Creo que….-serio- me confundes con cualquiera. 

Ella lo miró profundamente. Esos ojos azules como el mar, puros y llenos de sentimientos. El cuerpo cincelado y fuerte. La determinación de un Kami. Pero aun la sensación de que todo lo que habían hecho era un fatal e irreparable error.

-Soy una vieja… –admitió con crudeza la mujer- no importa que me vea así. 

-Soy un demonio… –replico con astucia el- no importa que me vea así. 

Ella se apartó aún más. Lo observaba sin entender como habían llegado tan lejos. Salió de la ducha, confundida, golpeada, y comenzó a secarse con una toalla grande. Había dejado de llorar, el corazón le latía deprisa. Podía escuchar la lluvia a sus espaldas y sentimientos nuevos surgían del abismo de su alma. ¿Acaso había algo más que sexo? ¿Podía darse el lujo de arriesgar el corazón una última vez? No obstante, su fama de eterna perdedora la atraía a su triste realidad. Por lógica, por estética, por inercia, siempre debía perder. En todo ámbito de la vida.

-Me dejaras, estoy segura. –Dijo hablándole al hombre aun en la ducha- sino es por una misión en la que mueras. Será una niñata que te dará lo que yo no tengo, juventud.

Él se dispuso a cerrar el grifo del agua y el silencio se hizo presente. Naruto también tomó una toalla y cubriéndose de la cintura para abajo salió de la zona de ducha. Se lo veía pensativo, ¿Molesto? Tal vez… 

-Tsunade ¿sabes lo que iba hacer luego de esta reunión que me llamaste? 

Ella lo miró tratando de adivinar. Pero le era imposible, la tensión del momento ni siquiera le dejaba arriesgar. 

-Hace dos meses, le dije a Sakura Haruno que al volver de una misión, -anuncio- la esperaría en la plaza para decirle algo muy importante. Ella me sonrío y dijo que podría retrasarse por su turno en el hospital –Sonrío Naruto irónico- y yo como un imbécil, le dije: "Te esperaría en esa plaza hasta dos meses" 

Tsunade lo miró sorprendida. Era ese el motivo de Naruto para estar todas las noches en la plaza, incluso bajo la lluvia. Sin embargo, eso no contestaba la pregunta inicial. ¿Qué haría después de la reunión?

-Lo que yo iba hacer, -dijo el rubio con dolor en la mirada- era dejar una carta de despedida sobre la mesa de mi habitación y acto seguido, me enterraría una kunai en el corazón- haciendo el gesto con su mano sin contemplación. 

-¡No! –Gritó Tsunade como si lo fuera hacer justo en ese momento. Se acercó al hombre y lo abrazo de frente con nerviosismo- ¡estás loco! 

Ambos apoyaron la frente en la del otro. El silencio volvió a ganarles, ambos tenían que decidir cosas demasiado importantes para hablar sin pensar.

-Crees….-susurró por fin la mujer- que lo que ocurrió aquí, ¿cambia algo? 

-Si tú me lo permites, -sentencio- quisiera intentar algo. 

-No Naruto, -sonriendo apenada y se separó hasta que los brazos del rubio lo permitieron- somos de edades diferentes, de mundos diferentes. 

-Tienes miedo lo comprendo, te han lastimado y dejado sola. Por eso aun tienes temor. 

-No, no es por eso (si, es por eso) –dijo la mujer.

-¿Tsunade, hace cuánto tiempo me conoces? 

-Años… –contesto sin pensar. 

-¿Y en ese tiempo a cuantas mujeres he perseguido? 

-Solo a una… –contesto como algo obvio- aunque sea tan tonta como para no darse cuenta. 

-¿Y cuántas veces he faltado a mis promesas? –tomándola del rostro para que lo mire a los ojos. 

-Siempre cumples, -suave sonrisa- todo lo que prometes. 

-Entonces sabiendo eso de mí, -anuncio Naruto sonriendo levemente- te prometo ahora mismo, que solo estaré detrás de una sola mujer nuevamente –sonriendo 

-¿Por qué yo? –preguntó aun sin creerlo. 

-Porque eres la única que me vio ese banco de plaza, bajo la lluvia –acariciándole el rostro- eres la única que no continuó con su vida, mientras yo seguía esperando mi muerte. 

-¿Sabes que nadie aceptara esto no? – consultó Tsunade acariciándole el vientre. 

-¿Quieres que todos lo sepan? –Serio- ¿Eso quieres? 

-Esto es una aldea Shinobi, tarde o temprano…. 

-No me importa los demás. Estoy solo, y tú estás sola. No hacemos daño a nadie. Además, cuando te aburras de mi podrás ordenarme que me aleje de Hokage-sama –sonriendo. 

Ella también sonrío y sin poder resistirse le dio un suave beso en los labios. Pero los ojos miel revelaban su falta de convencimiento en esta posibilidad de ser feliz. Aunque solo fuese por algún tiempo.

-¿Qué pasara en unos años? –Interrogo seriamente Tsunade- Aunque me vea así, mis energías desaparecen. ¿No has pensado en lo que sucederá cuando…?

-Diría por lo que hemos hecho toda la noche- mirada perversa- que tienes demasiada energía.

-Pervertido…-mirada traviesa, agarrándolo del miembro- estas muy duro aun, a pesar de todo lo que me hiciste.

-¿Qué quieres de mí? –Señaló mordiéndose el labio Naruto divertido- Estoy solo, y con una mujer espectacular completamente desnuda. "Narutito" se alegra con facilidad. 

-Pero resulta que yo tuve un día largo y estoy agotada- sonriendo perversa- ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto? 

-Primero pedirte que me sueltes, tus manos solo emocionan a "Narutito" – sonriendo excitado. 

-¿Ah sí? –Dándole un beso corto en los labios- ¿Tan emocionado se pone?- relamiéndose 

-Luego me daré una ducha fría –suspirando- y luego…. 

-¿Y luego que….?-meneando a "Narutito". 

-Luego, saldré de cacería por la aldea… je je je- Sonriendo 

-¿Qué has dicho?- apretando con fuerza el miembro con su mano, y una venita en la frente. 

-¡Auchhh! Es broma Tsunade, es broma je je je. 

Ella sonrió de manera perversa. Esa sonrisa y la situación erótica le hacían olvidar todas sus preocupaciones y culpas. En su interior sabia la cantidad de problemas que iban a surgir de toda esta situación en los días siguientes. Pero aun con su legendaria mala suerte. Tsunade Senju se sentía en vicio de apostar una vez más.

-Desde ahora… -agachándose lujuriosa- yo solamente me ocupare de "Narutito". 

Y no dijo mas. Su boca estaba ocupándose particularmente del problema endurecido en el rubio. Naruto retrocedio levemente para apoyar su espalda en una pared cercana. Ella por primera vez en la madrugada estaba tomando la iniciativa. El Godaime Hokage estaba regresando al mando nuevamente. Dijo que a partir de ese momento ella se ocuparía de "Narutito". Y el rubio podia estar mas de acuerdo con eso.

-Sera….- dijo gimiendo como pudo- lo….mejor Tsunade. Mmmnnn. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* 

Al día siguiente en la mañana, Shizune corría a casa de su maestra. Se había quedado dormida y sabia por costumbre que sin ella, Lady-Tsunade no se presentaría a la oficina. Grande su decepción al comprobar que la rubia Hokage ya no estaba en su residencia. Shizune supuso que su sensei andaría esquivándola el resto del día para no ocuparse del papeleo. Lamentablemente, alguien debía ocuparse los asuntos de la oficina y por desgracia debía ser ella. Media hora después abrió las puertas de la oficina del Hokage y casi se cae de espaldas. Allí estaba detrás del escritorio la Godaime Hokage, ¿trabajando? 

-¿Tsunade-sama?

-Así me nombraron mis padres según entiendo… –contestó burlándose y sonriendo 

-Pero…yo….usted…perdone la pregunta… ¿Qué hace aquí trabajando? 

-Bueno Shizune….como Hokage es mi función según me has dicho hasta agotarme la mente –sonriendo 

Shizune se creía presa de un Genjutsu, pero dejo pasar los comentarios que se le ocurrían para concentrarse en el escritorio. Los documentos que ella solía llenar en remplazo de su maestra estaban ya terminados. Había un gran ramo de rosas en un florero y la botella de Sake que debía por costumbre estar vacía, se encontraba aun sin abrir. 

-¡Que lindas flores Tsunade-sama! ¿Son para usted? –preguntó la morocha curiosa. 

-No lo sé…- respondió la rubia girando su silla y mirando a la ventana ¿Algo sonrojada?- Creí que…tú las habías traído. Las encontré aquí esta mañana. 

Shizune la conocía demasiado para saber que mentía. Seguramente algún hombre había sucumbido a los "encantos" de la Godaime. Pero lo extraño para Shizune, era que por primera vez ella había conservado el regalo. Generalmente los mandaba a tirar diciendo que eran cursilerías baratas. Shizune observó con cuidado a su sensei, pudo notar en los ojos color miel un brillo especial. ¿Qué buena noticia la había puesto así? Estaba sencillamente radiante. Era cierto que mujer hermosa siempre había sido, pero sus amplias sonrisas y la tranquilidad en su mirada en el día de hoy, la hacían tremendamente atractiva. 

-Tsunade-sama ¿Alguna noticia la tiene así de contenta? 

-¡Claro que sí! –Respondió gratamente- ven a ver. 

Ambas se acercaron al ventanal. El sol radiante dominaba la mañana de Konoha como hacía días no ocurría. Shizune buscaba con ansiedad y no encontraba nada diferente. 

-No entiendo sensei, ¿A dónde debo observar? 

-El día Shizune. Hermoso sol como hace tiempo no tenemos -sonriendo 

La morocha cada vez entendía menos. Cierto era que Konoha había sufrido un par de semanas de inclemente, continua y molesta lluvia. Pero aun así a Tsunade-sensei nunca le había importado demasiado las cuestiones del clima. No obstante Shizune había aprendido con los años, que la insistencia sobre ciertos temas producía en su maestra el enojo al que tanto le temía. Así que se limitó a sonreír y a estar atenta para descubrir cuál era la "verdadera" razón del cambio de ánimo en su irascible sensei. 

La rubia segundos después, le indicó a su asistente que convocara a los 5 equipos designados desde el día anterior para asignarles misión. Shizune se retiró y Tsunade pudo al fin respirar nuevamente. ¡Maldita sea! Que difícil era contener la alegría que la rondaba. El corazón le explotaba como a una jovencita. Se sentó detrás de su escrito para continuar el trabajo, y se quedó mirando embobada el ramo de rosas. Tsunade Senju esa mañana solo podía pensar en una cosa. Solo podía pensar en cuanto tiempo pasaría, hasta volver a estar con su amante. 

**Fin del capítulo.**


	4. CAPITULO 3

**CAPITULO 3: EL QUE DIRAN**

Algunas horas después, y luego de haber otorgado misión a 4 equipos. Llego a la oficina de Tsunade el quinto de ellos. El equipo "Kakashi" desde el fin de la guerra, estaba compuesto por Sai, Sasuke, Sakura y el mismo ninja copia. Desde que se supo del compromiso de Sakura con el último Uchiha que Naruto ya no formaba parte de ningún equipo. Su categoría lo ponía como el mejor elemento y siempre actuaba en soledad.

Kakashi, en los meses pasados, compartió un par de entrenamiento con el rubio. Pero jamás le menciono el tema obvio que lo alejaba y deprimía. Sasuke no volvió a hablar con Naruto. Porque comprendió que un par de palabras no cambiaría el hecho de que Naruto, lo considerada un "enemigo" por haberle arrebatado a Sakura. Sai, manteniéndolo en secreto del resto, era quien lo frecuentaba más seguido. Era con el único con quien Naruto había hablado y llorado por su amor perdido. Sakura en tanto, continuaba en su mundo particular. Estaba triste y preocupada por la lejanía de Naruto. La noche que debía verlo en la plaza, recibió la propuesta de matrimonio por parte de Sasuke. Su mente olvido cualquier otra cosa y con esto, destrozó un corazón que latía por ella desde siempre. Extrañaba sus risas y su "amistad". Sasuke no era el mejor en comprenderla y mimarla. Lo que acentuaba más el espacio vació dejado por Naruto. Por ello cuando Tsunade les hubo dado misión, Sakura les dijo a sus compañeros que los alcanzaría en un momento. Debía hablar con su maestra:

-Tsunade-sama, ¿Ha visto a Naruto últimamente?

-Lo he visto si, -fingiendo distracción- realiza muchas misiones y lo veo con frecuencia.

-Estoy preocupada por el…- dijo triste- hace meses que no me habla y eso no es normal.

-Tal vez estuvo ocupado, supongo que es por eso.

-Pero ni siquiera lo veo en el hospital –continuo Sakura- Ino me dijo que lo ha curado varias veces y yo nunca lo veo.

Algo comenzó a agitarse en el interior de Tsunade. Era temor, la noche anterior había encontrado un nuevo motivo para sonreír. Y ahora venía esta niña. Sakura Haruno, la única mujer que podía quitarle esa felicidad; y comienza a preguntar por Naruto. Eso estaba mal, eso no podía ser.

¿Celos? ¿Rival de una niñata? Era increíble.

-Sakura tienes una misión que cumplir, -tratando de mantener la calma- haz tu trabajo y ya. Si Naruto no se acerca a ti, debe ser porque tiene sus razones.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso? –Histérica- siempre hemos sido amigos y…

-¡Ya basta!-bramo la líder dejándose traicionar por sus nervios-¡Si no sabes lo que pasa por ti misma, de nada vale que alguien más te lo diga!

Sakura salió acobardada, no comprendía el enojo de su maestra. Pero extrañaba a Naruto y solo una persona le diría que estaba ocurriendo. Una que nunca le mentiría, Ino.

Detrás del escritorio en tanto, Tsunade estaba furiosa. ¿Qué derecho tenia Sakura de acordarse ahora de Naruto? No podía ser, simplemente había elegido y ahora no había marcha atrás. ¿O si la había? ¿Qué pasaría si…ella se da cuenta…?

-¡No, simplemente no puede ser!- se reprochó mentalmente la líder- ¿Cómo es posible que yo….Tsunade Senju, una mujer hecha y derecha, este metida en este lío?

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Unas semanas después, dos equipos realizando misión pidieron refuerzos. La Hokage envió a Naruto por ellos y el rubio usó la invocación de los sapos para llegar rápidamente. El resultado fue el de siempre. Sin bajas, misión cumplida, y Naruto a salvo. Pero al hospital fueron a parar varios de los rescatados. Naruto llegó cargando con sus clones a tres de ellos. Ino y Shizune se abalanzaron sobre los más graves. Pero Sakura que quería acercarse a Naruto, notó primero que nada una herida profunda en el vientre del rubio Shinobi e intento atenderlo.

-¡Naruto estas herido!- poniendo su mano en el hombro- Ven conmigo a mi oficina y deja…

-No me toques –dijo apartándole la mano- mira a tu alrededor. Soy el más sano aquí.

En esos momentos, tres clones de Naruto acercaron a otros dos ninjas malheridos. Sakura lo miraba dudando pero asintió al ver a Tsunade entrar por las puertas del corredor. Aunque Naruto en efecto tenía razón (él era el menos grave físicamente) Sakura no dejaba de recordar que hasta hace algunos meses, Naruto se dejaba atender solo por ella. Incluso haciendo berrinche si otro médico se le acercaba.

El rubio se acercó a Tsunade y cubriendo la herida en el vientre con su chaqueta comenzó a informarle los detalles de la misión. Sakura cerró las heridas del paciente junto a ella sin dejar de mirar a Naruto. Terminó su trabajo y cuando comenzaba a acercarse para escuchar lo que Naruto y Tsunade hablaban, el rubio empezó a tomarse la cabeza y tambalearse mareado. Tsunade lo sostuvo asustada y acto seguido lo guio a una oficina cercana. Sakura corrió hacia ellos con el corazón en la boca y su maestra, al verla venir, le gritó:

-¡Sakura, ocúpate de tus asuntos!

-Algo no está bien –pensó la pelirosa.

Tsunade la alejaba de Naruto. Era raro, sobre todo porque la Hokage siempre había colaborado para que se mantuvieran juntos durante los años pasados. Debía averiguar que ocurría, debía recuperar a su amigo. Tsunade puso el brazo de Naruto sobre sus hombros y llevándolo, lo acostó en una camilla. Allí en el vientre estaba la herida. Puso sus manos sobre la abertura y un chakra verde surgió para dejar sana la zona. El la miraba sonriéndole suavemente, mientras recibía en silencio sus reprimendas por lo descuidado.

-Estas envenenado tonto – le decía- por eso sudas frío. Tienes que tener precaución y….

-Ya… Tsunade –sonriendo- no me hagas sentir peor.

Ella desvió la vista contando hasta 10. Le irritaba esa actitud de "hombre invencible" que el rubio solía adoptar, pero le alegraba verlo bien. Hacía poco tiempo que "estaban juntos", y ya parecían años. Ella buscó una jeringa y la preparó para aplicar el contraveneno. Naruto observó la aguja y medio asustado dijo:

-Prefiero sudar frío...-levantando las manos- El zorro se encargará en algunos días.

Ella sonrió divertida. Esas formas juguetonas en el muchacho empezaban a gustarle demasiado a Tsunade. Y entonces se inclinó cerca del rostro de Naruto, dándole un buen espectáculo de sus pechos. Ella también sabia "jugar".

-solo….piensa en algo interesante –susurro traviesa.

-estoy viendo dos cosas muy interesantes –mirando fijo- pero no sé qué tiene que ver con…

-listo –sonrió alejándose

-¿ya está? –sorprendido, mirando su brazo

Tsunade se alejó y tirando la jeringa al basurero cercano busco unas gasas y vendas para terminar la curación de la herida en el vientre. Mientras lo hacía, le dijo:

-Parece que estarás un par de días fuera de misión.

-¿En serio doctora? –Dijo sonriendo- pero creo que estoy muy ¡AAAY!

Tsunade había apretado la zona que debía vendar y traviesa susurró suavemente:

-Hokage-sama piensa que usted necesita relajarse. Así que… esta "obligado" a dos días de descanso.

Naruto sonrió medio acalorado por las manos amistosas en su abdomen. Que lejos de alejarse acariciaban ciertas zonas cercanas que nada tenían que ver con la herida.

-No suelo pedir esto a las doctoras –mirada perversa- pero creo que….-levantándose y quedando sentado en la camilla- necesito un beso de unos rojos labios para salir del peligro completamente.

Tsunade, ante la encantadora propuesta, olvido en donde estaban. Olvido lo que tanto había temido desde el primer momento de esa relación. Ella olvido "el qué dirán". Y acercándose lentamente fundió sus labios con ternura al hombre que comenzaba a ganarle el corazón. Pero el rubio no conforme con un leve contacto, la rodeó entre sus brazos y la atrajo aún más profundizando la unión. Ambos cuerpos comenzaban a elevar su temperatura, pero la mujer se separó reaccionando finalmente. Porque sabía que Naruto era muy capaz de hacerle el amor allí mismo. Aunque el hospital estuviera lleno de gente. Al separarse, Tsunade fijo sus ojos color miel en su pareja y susurró amenazante:

-Más te vale que nadie más que yo, reciba estos pedidos.

-Eres celosa… –sonrió perverso- eso me agrada. Puedes huir ahora, pero esta noche iré a visitarte. Y entonces…. Ya no podrás detenerme.

-¿Y crees que te lo permitiré? –Contradijo traviesa- ¿crees que me dominas? (claro que me "dominas", cariño)

-en realidad, me gustan las mandonas- dijo dándole un corto beso final.

Lamentablemente para ellos, a través del vidrio de una de las puertas Sakura Haruno observó con lujo de detalle todo lo ocurrido. Su cara de espanto fue detectada por Ino, también en el pasillo. Acto seguido, la pelirosa salió corriendo del hospital desesperada.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Sakura corrió fuera del hospital por la calle a toda marcha. Huía, en la tarde-noche como escapando de su muerte. Ino la persiguió, bastante sorprendida y asustada de una reacción tan desesperada. Sakura llegó bajo un árbol de cerezo que decoraba con sus pétalos el césped a su alrededor, y ahí por fin se detuvo un momento. Lloraba devastada por la visión dentro de esa oficina. La cara de felicidad de Naruto ¡Se besaron! ¡Con Tsunade-sama! Lanzó un terrible puñetazo que perforó el tronco del árbol. Su frustración era terrible.

-¡¿Frentezota que demonios te pasa!? –Gritó la rubia alcanzándola - ¡me asustaste mujer!

Sakura sollozaba sin saber cómo controlarlo.

-¿Fue Sasuke? –Intentó adivinar la rubia- ¿Qué te hizo ese idiota?

-Na….ruto- dijo como pudo la rosa

-ah claro Naruto… -asintiendo- ya decía yo. Vamos no te preocupes tanto por él, ayer mismo lo vi y….

-¡¿Y qué?!

-¡Sakura escúchame! –Irritada- ignoro porque estas así. Pero ayer me alegre por que vi a Naruto en el hospital y se lo veía muy contento. Entonces pensé….

-Él está con una mujer –interrumpió seria.

-¿Cómo lo supiste? Yo lo intuía, pero no pude sacarle de quien se trataba porque….

-¡Yo lo vi! -Grito Sakura desesperada – ¡Acabo de verlo!

Ino se entristeció, ella siempre había dicho que su amiga tenía amor en el corazón por Naruto. Fue la que más se sorprendió, con el anuncio de compromiso ocurrido hace un par de meses. Pero nobleza obliga, tenía que decirle a Sakura lo que pensaba de su "decisión"

-¿Y que querías Sakura? ¿Que se quedara solo para siempre?- meditando- seguramente Hinata Hyuuga al fin lo atrapó y…

Sakura negó con la cabeza furiosa.

-¿No es Hinata? –Sorprendida- ahora sí que no sé qué pensar. Ji ji. Que curiosidad me agarro.

-¡Es con la Hokage! –grito Sakura

-Con….con…con ¿Tsunade-sama? – consulto Ino con la boca abierta de la impresión.

Sakura asintió, tenía que dejar que Ino "deglutiera" la información. Aunque realmente parecía increíble. Era como una pesadilla. ¡Tenía que ser una mentira!

-¿Tsunade Senju? ¿La rubia? ¿La de pechos enormes? –disparó Ino aun sin creerlo.

-¡Siii, maldición! ¿Cuántas Tsunade conoces?

-Es que….que no puedo creerlo- declaró sorprendida la rubia con bien ojos abiertos.

-¿Cómo fue capaz? –Preguntó Sakura rendida a la frustración- Es decir ellos…..ellos no pueden…

-¡Esto es…..magnifico!- sentencio la rubia luego de reflexionarlo un minuto- Naruto alegre y Hokage-sama sin rabietas. ¡Todo de un golpe!

-¡¿Qué has dicho?! –Agarrándola del cuello- (¡no puedo creer que sea tan cerda!)

-Eeeyy espera –levantando las manos en alto- tranquila que yo no tengo la culpa.

-¿Cómo pudieron? –Limpiándose las lágrimas- es…enfermo.

-¿Perdón? –Dijo Ino soltándose- ¿Qué problema tienes tú, con esto?

-¿Cómo qué problema tengo? –Furiosa- ¡Esto está mal!

-¿sabes algo Sakura? –Triste- durante los dos meses pasados yo he curado a Naruto cuando volvía de sus misiones. Y si no ha muerto, ha sido solo porque Kami así lo ha querido.

-Pero yo….

-¡Déjame terminar! –Suspirando- Me juré, y además le juré a Naruto no hablarte de esto…..pero me puedes definitivamente. Naruto Uzumaki te ha amado, como creo nadie más en la tierra lo pueda lograr. Hizo de todo lo que pudo para que lo aceptes. Para lo veas. Para que por fin lo ames de la misma forma que el intentaba amarte. ¡Doy fe de ello! Pero tú de cualquier forma, igual te vas a casar con Sasuke Uchiha. ¿Te preguntas porque no has visto a Naruto en meses? Solo recuerda hace cuanto estas comprometida con Sasuke y descubrirás el problema.

Ino se dio vuelta para irse pero volteó y dijo:

-Por mi parte, me alegro verlo sonreír de nuevo. Shikamaru me contó que Naruto estuvo a punto de cometer una locura hace muy poco tiempo-suspirando- si Tsunade-sama, es el motivo de su alegría…cada quien es feliz como puede.

Ino regreso al hospital tranquilamente. Pero su mente volaba, era un mar de dudas y sentimientos encontrados. Aun le dolía recordar los ojos sin vida o esperanza de Naruto. El rubio, hasta hace unos días, era un muerto en vida. Avanzando y caminando por inercia, pero carente de emociones. Sakura lo había matado, con su entupida decisión de casarse con el "gélido" Uchiha lo había matado.

Sin embargo Naruto Uzumaki estaba vivo. A pesar de todo sonriente, activo y lleno de energía. Tsunade Senju, una mujer madura pero hermosa lo había salvado. Ino jamás juzgaría a nadie por su búsqueda de ser feliz. Ella sabía de muchos hombres homosexuales que ocultaban sus gustos por el famoso "que dirán". Lo que le preocupaba ahora de sobremanera, era que tanto Naruto como Tsunade ocupaban cargos muy importantes en la villa.

Tarde o temprano el consejo de ancianos se enteraría de la relación. Esos viejos podridos siempre se opusieron a la Godaime. Y tal vez, encontrarían la excusa perfecta para destituirla. Además, había un factor con el que nadie contaba hasta esa noche. Ino casi pudo oler los celos venenosos de Sakura. Esa corrida fuera del hospital, ese llanto, esa desesperación. Solo podían significar que su amiga había comprendido por fin, cuanto quería a Naruto. ¿Cómo actuaría la pelirosa? Era un misterio que solo Kami podía responder.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Tsunade salió de la oficina sonriente y acalorada. Naruto había quedado reposando algunos minutos en la camilla. La rubia observó a Shizune con varias carpetas de informes en sus brazos y se preparó para volver al trabajo. Ese muchacho dentro de la oficina de junto seria definitivamente su perdición. Se volvía inconsciente, salvaje y llena de pasiones. Tsunade dejaba de ser Hokage, de temer a las consecuencias. Los besos de ese joven que la deseaba tanto al parecer, le hacían volver lentamente del letargo. Le hacían vivir cada minuto del día como un regalo de los dioses. Pero el trabajo aún se anteponía ante todo. Bueno, ante "casi" todo.

-Todos los heridos están estables Tsunade-sama –señaló Shizune- me falta saber de Naruto-kun.

-Naruto está bien –dijo sonriendo la líder- (Y no sabes cuánto)

-Parece que el buen ánimo aun la persigue maestra –señalo sonriendo la morocha, genuinamente contenta de ver a su amiga de tantos años tal vez en el mejor momento- ¿A qué se debe?

-Asuntos personales… –dijo la líder mirándola seria- ocúpate de tus labores Shizune. Pero tienes mañana libre. Ve y diviértete, búscate un hombre, descansa –sonriendo.

Shizune se quedó helada viendo irse a su sensei por el pasillo. Esa mujer no era su maestra Tsunade Senju. Cuando menos no era la versión de casi décadas que había aprendido a conocer. No la veía sonreír tan contenta desde los tiempos cuando su tío Dan vivía. Había pasado demasiada agua bajo el puente, y a felicidad de Tsunade parecía ser cosa de un pasado perdido. Pero Shizune conocía demasiado a su sensei. Y por lo tanto algo extraordinario debió ocurrirle para mostrarla tan activa y llena de vida. Realmente algo extraño ocurría. Y ella sentía que debía averiguarlo.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Sakura no regresó al hospital. Caminó por la aldea sin rumbo, su corazón y su mente estaba perdidos completamente. ¿Qué le ocurría? ¿Acaso le daba tanto asco la relación de su maestra con alguien tan joven? ¿Qué hubiese ocurrido si el hombre en cuestión era Shikamaru, o Sai, o cualquier otro? ¿Era tan extraordinario que la Hokage pudiese tener una vida privada? No, no era eso. No era el acto, sino el actor involucrado. Todo tenía que ver con Uzumaki Naruto. Solo porque se trataba de Naruto, que esta situación la había puesto histérica. Tsunade se estaba posesionando de las sonrisas de Naruto, de sus miradas, de sus abrazos, de su calor. Era Tsunade la que ahora tendría siempre alguien que la consuele y la cubra de mimos. Por la fuerza de Naruto, era la Godaime quien siempre tendría protección. Nadie jamás volvería hacerle daño.

Sakura entendió en esos meses pasados, cuanta falta le hacia todo lo que el rubio le había dado por años. Cometió el error de darlo por sentado. Se equivocó en pensar que podía tenerlo todo. Recordó que Ino le advirtió que esto pasaría si aceptaba casarse con Sasuke. Que Naruto ya no estaría para ella, que no estaría por ella.

Los celos comenzaron a comer su moral. Comenzó a trazar planes mentales para separarlos. Se dijo a si misma (para acallar su conciencia) que esto lo hacía por el bien de Naruto. Porque el consejo no permitiría que el rubio fuera Hokage, si acaso se enteraban de la enfermiza relación. Sakura se dijo que ella estaría para consolarlo, para hacerle ver su error en creer esta relación con una vieja. Como una buena amiga.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Varias horas después, Naruto Uzumaki caminaba rumbo a Ichiraku. Una antigua costumbre que no desaparecía pese al paso del tiempo. Comer algunos tazones de ramen, era sentir la felicidad rondar su corazón. La noche estrellada lo acompañaba sin dificultades a la vista. Se cruzó en su camino con Konohamaru y su equipo, y terminó invitándolos a cenar. Al rato, Kakashi y Sai se unieron a la comida. Fue algo espontaneó pero que iba directo a ser una noche memorable de cena con amigos. El anciano cocinero se encontró con su local bastante concurrido y un Naruto más que feliz. Todos podían notarlo, el hiperactivo rubio había regresado después de meses en la oscuridad. Y su sonrisa era como un faro, que recién muchos notaron cuanta falta les había hecho.

Al mismo tiempo, en una de las calles cercanas al puesto de comida. El anciano Homura Mitokado caminaba seguido de su escolta regresando a su residencia. Observó con atención el bullicio en el local de ramen. Observó y pudo escuchar un brindis en honor al Sannin allí presente. Claramente pudo razonar políticamente, que Naruto Uzumaki era el candidato número 1 a ser el próximo Hokage. Se conocía que estaba soltero, eso reportaba ciertas ventajas de cara al futuro. Homura evaluó que podría realizar una reunión secreta con el resto del consejo y los clanes adictos. Podrían lograr un matrimonio arreglado y elevar a Naruto como sexto Hokage.

Tsunade Senju en tanto ya casi no obedecía al consejo. Entonces era menester reemplazarla por alguien joven que se deje "guiar". Por eso Homura planeó una reunión secreta. Debían evaluar a las candidatas para formar el clan Uzumaki. Era deber de los consejeros siempre, preparar el campo y sembrar las semillas del futuro para la aldea de la hoja.

Naruto dos horas después se despidió de sus amigos en Ichiraku y partió a su departamento. Aun no podía y no quería apartar de su rostro la sonrisa latente. Todo su mundo había dado un vuelco en pocas semanas. Se sentía completo de nuevo. Amado, respetado, y sobre todo que alguien lo necesitaba. Naruto sabía que Tsunade lo necesitaba. Aunque la mujer no quisiera admitirlo, lo necesitaba aunque se resistiera a estar junto a el públicamente.

Desde la primera noche en la oficina, el rubio prácticamente noche de por medio había dormido con ella. Simplemente se colaba a la casa de líder por las noches y terminaban haciéndolo hasta la madrugada. Tsunade aun oponía cierta resistencia al comienzo, pero luego se entregaba como loba en celo. La mujer susurraba cosas como: "esto está mal", "nadie lo aceptara", "debemos parar".

Naruto solo respondía con besos y caricias arrolladoras. Los prejuicios para alguien como Naruto eran cosas de risa. Toda la vida fue apartado y maltratado por ser el "jinchuriki del Kyuubi". ¿Qué diferencia habría en este caso? El rubio continúo pensando estas cosas hasta llegar a su departamento. Se daría una ducha, se cambiaría de ropa, y pasaría el resto de la noche en casa de la Hokage.

Sin embargo al llegar a la puerta de su hogar, sentada junto a su entrada estaba esperándolo Sakura Haruno. Ella lo miró sonriente, se puso de pie y esperó que se acercara. Había estado caminando desde su escape del hospital y reflexionando su accionar. Necesitaba restablecer la relación con Naruto. Necesitaba buscarlo y hacerle entender que lo quería. Que no estaba solo. Que debía ilusionarse con una mujer mayor solo por lo ocurrido entre los miembros del equipo. Naruto sin embargo, no le dedicó ni una mirada. Simplemente extrajo sus llaves del bolsillo y abriendo su puerta se dispuso a entrar sin desearle ni las buenas noches.

-¿Vas a seguir evitándome? –susurró apenada la chica.

Él se detuvo de golpe. En su pecho había sentido el efecto de un puñetazo. Sentía que la sangre subía hasta su cerebro y la paciencia se agotaba incluso antes de acumular. Sabía que debía decir algo contundente. No quería tener a esa mujer persiguiéndolo en busca de lo que había perdido. Mal por Sakura si por fin se daba cuenta de sus errores. Ya Naruto, consideraba que en lo personal era muy tarde. Entonces mirándola con gesto de solicitud le dijo:

-¿Qué se le ofrece Haruno-san?

-¿Por qué me hablas así? –dijo ella herida, como si no supiera todo.

-Bueno….-fingiendo una sonrisa- aún no se ha casado según entiendo. Supongo que cuando lo haga será "Uchiha-sama".

Sakura se sintió golpeada como con un puñetazo. Las palabras aparentemente neutrales de Naruto, traían una carga poderosa de veneno. Como armas preparadas hace mucho tiempo. Afiladas con angustia y deseo reprimido.

-Te estas portando como un niño inmaduro – dijo Sakura tratando de recuperar posición- somos amigos desde siempre y tú por el asunto del casamiento arruinas….

-Supongo que por eso fuimos "amigos" tanto tiempo Haruno-san… –interrumpió serio el rubio- usted necesitaba alguien para culpar por sus propios errores. Y a mí no importaba recibir esas culpas, con tal de estar siempre a su lado –Sonriendo irónico- Pero como en la vida misma, las cosas se acaban Haruno-san.

-¡Naruto deja de decirme así! –Irritada- te has alejado de mí por lo de Sasuke y resulta que ahora me entero….

No quiso decir lo que sabía. Sinceramente esperaba primero restablecer la relación amistosa para luego "aconsejarlo" sobre ese asunto. Sinceramente no quería parecer interesada o celosa. ¡Ella no estaba celosa! Solamente…solamente consideraba inapropiado e inmoral esa relación clandestina.

-Ah claro… era eso…- dijo comprendiendo el real motivo de la visita Naruto con decepción- seguro vienes a decirme que lo que hago está mal ¿cierto? No se… - fingiendo dudar del asunto- tal vez me digas que es inmoral, o enfermo. ¿Pero sabe que sucede Haruno-san? Lo que ocurre es que mientras el "monstruo" estuvo solo y muriendo de amor. ¡Nadie volteo verlo! Cada quien siguió su vida mientras el "demonio" esperaba la hora de morir.

-Naruto perdóname, yo…no creí...-lagrimeando.

-No llore Haruno-san, -dijo burlándose el rubio- no dedique sus lagrimas a Uzumaki Naruto. Mejor resérvelas para cuando seas la esposa de Uchiha. Tendrá mucho motivo porque llorar.

-¿Cómo puedes hablar así de Sasuke?

-Porque conozco a mi "amigo", mucho mejor que tú. Solo quiere un vientre para revivir su clan –Dijo crudamente- Entonces bien pudo elegir a cualquier mujer del mundo para ese propósito. Pero te eligió a ti, ¿Sabes porque lo hizo? ¿Crees que te ama sinceramente? Lo hizo solamente para dañarme a mí. El idiota cree que encontrara nuevo sentido a su vida confrontándome.

Sakura lloraba sin responder. Cada palabra del rubio la atravesaba como lanza.

-Prometiste….siempre estar a mi lado –dijo porque solo eso se le ocurrió.

-Y lo cumplí cada día, aunque me ha costado el corazón- respondió Naruto con dolor- pero fuiste tú, la que decidió alejarme a mí. ¿O que pensabas? –Dijo elevando la voz- ¿Creías que sería tu paño de lágrimas eternamente? ¿Pensaste que sería el "padrino" de tus pequeños Uchiha? ¡¿El payaso que te divierte mientras le das tu amor a quien no lo merece?!

Sakura se abrazó a sí misma y no respondió. Uno tras otro, los dardos habían acertado en el blanco. Naruto Uzumaki no se compadeció, aunque muy dentro suyo el corazón lo mataba. Pero por fuera, su rostro y gestos eran de granito. Lo siguiente fue que en silencio u sin más trámites, el Sannin entró a su departamento y cerró la puerta tras su ingreso. Sin despedirse, sin compadecerse. Por primera vez salvaje y cruel. Sakura Haruno había sido el amor de su vida. Pero ahora también, había despertado lo peor de él.

Naruto, en la oscuridad de su departamento lloró como un niño. El veneno en su corazón era tan doloroso. Sakura en cambio se sentó durante horas cerca de esa puerta. Lloro porque no sabía que sentir. Aunque en el fondo de su alma, comenzó a comprender que el resto de su vida no sería la misma sin Uzumaki Naruto.

 **Fin del capitulo**


	5. CAPITULO 4

**CAPITULO 4: CONFRONTACION**

Tsunade regresó a su residencia por la noche. La jornada de trabajo había concluido. La mujer sonreía, mientras cocinaba una cena ligera antes de "dormir". Parecía un sueño. Antes de estar por primera vez con Naruto. Sentía todo el peso de su edad a cada paso. El tedioso trabajo de oficina, lo interminables problemas que surgían en Konoha, las irritantes apariciones del consejo a fastidiar. 

Pero ahora mismo todo se veía diferente, a cada problema una sonrisa. Naruto había arrasado con su pasión todo vestigio de tristeza en la mujer. Ella entró a la ducha (luego de cenar) y la ansiedad comenzó a ganarle. ¿Cuándo aparecería? ¿Acaso entraría a la ducha con ella? ¿Llegaría justo cuando se acostara en sobre su cama? ¿Aparecería en la oscuridad de la habitación para llenarla de luz una vez más? 

Finalmente Tsunade en ropa interior, se recostó a esperarlo en la cama. La comedia que ambos habían repetido noche tras noche era casi necesidad. El llegando, ella simulando enfado e intentando echarlo. El sonriendo y tocando o besando en donde debe, y finalmente ella cediendo a lo que sabía requería como el aire. 

Pero esa noche no pasaría lamentablemente. Tsunade esperó horas enteras antes de dormirse con la hiel de la ansiedad. El había prometido ir por ella. Y siempre Naruto cumplía su palabra. ¿Por qué no venía? ¿Por qué no aparecía para borrar todas las dudas que poco a poco la iban asaltando? Todos los celos, los prejuicios, las estúpidas razones envenenaron su mente en esas horas de oscuridad solitaria. De pronto se dijo que Naruto ya no vendría nunca más. Seguro se había aburrido, seguro estaba con otra, seguro…..

El sueño había terminado se dijo Tsunade, y ganaba otra vez la soledad. Otra vez llegar a casa para esperar otro día de tedioso trabajo. Otra vez…la desesperanza. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* 

Al día siguiente Naruto salió de su departamento con una seriedad de muerte. Era increíble, pero la breve charla con Sakura la noche anterior, le había absorbido toda la felicidad acumulada por días. Ni siquiera tubo ganas de ir a la casa de Tsunade. Si bien sabía que la mujer se enfadaría con él, no tuvo fuerzas para ir por ella. Por eso mismo al sol del nuevo día, tendría que soportar los regaños de la rubia y cortejarla como siempre. Y Naruto estaba más que dispuesto. Siempre había prometido perseguirla solo a ella. Al llegar a la torre Hokage, se encontró con Shizune aterrada saliendo del despacho de su maestra: 

-Naruto-kun –dijo apenada- no creo que sea buena idea ver a Tsunade-sama hoy. 

-¿Tan grave es? 

-Si…..definitivamente…. –confirmó Shizune- está furiosa como hace años no la veía. 

-Me arriesgaré… –dijo serio el hombre sabiendo perfectamente la razón de todo ello. 

Shizune lo miró como teniéndole lastima y salió casi corriendo a cumplir los múltiples encargos de su maestra. Cuando Naruto entró sin anunciarse como de costumbre por las puertas, tuvo que atrapar el florero que solía estar sobre el escritorio de la Hokage. El objeto había sido lanzado directo a su cabeza, y solo sus reflejos increíbles habían evitado el golpe. 

Tsunade estaba "en llamas" literalmente. Vena hinchada en la frente, ceño fruncido y mortífera expresión en sus ojos miel. Naruto avanzó con seriedad y firmeza, ella rodeó el escritorio y brazos "en jarra" lo espero mascullando rabia. El rubio hizo un rápido movimiento con sus manos y una ventisca cerro las puertas detrás suyo. Naruto colocó el florero en una mesa ratona cerca de los sillones y sin más dilaciones se paró frente a la mujer dispuesto a cualquier cosa. Se mantuvo serio, sin emitir ningún gesto de culpabilidad que tan ávidamente ella estaba buscando. 

De pronto, un terrible cachetazo. Él lo vio venir pero no lo esquivó. Sabía lo que seguramente pasaba por la mente de su amante. Volvió a mirarla y recibió otro. No se movía, no se defendía, y ella comenzó acongojarse siendo incapaz de seguir haciéndole daño. Su dureza flaqueo y acercándose lo abrazó pesadamente. El correspondió el abrazo sin dudar, tan suave como tocando algo muy frágil. 

-Lo siento Tsunade-hime… -susurro al oído de la mujer- no ha tenido que ver contigo. 

-No me…mientas, -abrazándolo más fuerte- ¿dime porque no…..? 

-Antes de contarte lo que pasó anoche… -dijo Naruto mirándola a los ojos- necesito esto. 

El rubio la tomó con ambas manos del rostro, y apoyo sus labios suavemente en los de ella. Un movimiento delicado y lleno de la ternura tan propia de él. Ella sonrió sin poder evitarlo, él lograba hacerla reír sin siquiera intentarlo. La condujo tomados de la mano a un sillón. Se sentaron juntos y Naruto le confesó todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Al final, solo agregó a la historia estas palabras:

-Tengo miedo Tsunade-hime, -mirada triste- le temo a Sakura. Ella siempre lograba sacar lo mejor de mí. Pero ahora, sucede exactamente lo opuesto. Ella sabe lo nuestro, pero no creo que nos deje en paz. 

-Supongo que tendré que hablar con ella –susurró la mujer- tal vez, podamos llegar a un acuerdo. 

-Por mi parte, -dijo concluyendo el hombre- no quiero saber más de ella. Pero presiento que no me dejara tranquilo. 

Ambos se acercaron y unieron sus labios nuevamente. Ella le pidió perdón, él sonrió y le dijo que la compensarían por no haber ido anoche. Minutos después, Naruto salía con una amplia sonrisa. Tenía una misión cerca de Suna y por lo tanto visitaría a su amigo Gaara. Shizune lo vio salir de la torre Hokage y comprobando que no tenía heridas se dijo que algo raro pasaba. Rato después, la morocha entró al despacho de su sensei y la encontró alegre y tranquila. Su cambio de humor fue tan extraordinario que Shizune finalmente lo supo, aunque se negaba a creerlo. Pero había conocido desde siempre las reacciones de su sensei cuando su tío Dan, o el Sannin Jirayja aún estaban vivos. 

-Tsunade-sama, -dijo seria- yo siempre la he respetado y he estado a su lado. 

-¿A qué viene todo esto Shizune? 

-A que sus reacciones, sus cambios de ánimos –razonando- varían según Naruto-kun… –sorprendida- ¡Ay no!, no me diga que usted….que ¿ustedes? 

Tsunade la observó seriamente y sin gestos. Esperaría a ver su reacción para luego hablar. Shizune por fin lo había descubierto. Tal vez lo inverosímil de la situación pudo ayudar a ocultarlo un tiempo. Pero tantos años juntas como maestra y estudiante, era una especie de detector de emociones entre ellas. Ambas sabían demasiado sobre la otra a fuerza de convivir tanto tiempo. 

-el…el…- balbuceó sonrojada Shizune- él estaba deprimido. Y usted…¡Dígame que no es cierto! – declaró con suplica. 

-Siéntate Shizune… –dijo con seriedad la Godaime. 

La morocha se llenó por dentro de horror, y de curioso morbo también. Aunque tenía la respuesta, no lo creería hasta escucharlo de labios de su maestra. 

-Para saber lo que está ocurriendo, -dijo seria Tsunade- nos remontaremos a unos 15 días atrás. 

-La noche que Naruto-kun me dijo que la acompañaría, la última noche de tormenta. 

-Esa misma –sentencio la rubia- esto fue lo que paso…. 

Omitiendo los detalles más escabrosos del asunto, Tsunade relató todo lo ocurrido. Finalmente, la líder guardó silencio. Esperaba cualquier reacción de su estudiante. Shizune estaba colorada como tomate, la cabeza baja y la mirada perdida. Era incapaz de digerir todo lo que su sensei le había contado. La rubia comenzó a incomodarse con el silencio, por eso hablo: 

-Creo que lo que ocurre entre Naruto y yo, -dijo apenada- es que ambos encontramos el reemplazo a nuestra personas ideales. 

Shizune elevó sus ojos sorprendida. No había entendido evidentemente. Así que Tsunade continuo: 

-Él se asemeja mucho a Jirayja cuando era joven, -sonriendo- mientras que yo, soy símil a Sakura Haruno. 

-Ósea que usted… -señaló Shizune confundida- ¿ustedes no…? 

-¿Amor? –Dijo sonriendo triste- una idea romántica ciertamente, pero ya no me engaña como hace años. Solo digamos que, ambos estábamos solos. Y entonces decidimos compartir nuestra soledad. No tengo idea de cómo pude permitir esto. Tampoco de cuánto va a durar. Pero simplemente intentamos no sentirnos solos. Eso es lo que básicamente sucede entre nosotros.

Shizune se puso de pie, levanto varios documentos y se dispuso a retirarse. No había emitido juicio sobre el asunto, y eso era muy raro. Su turbación no obstante era muy grande. Se le notaba a un kilómetro la incomodidad. 

-Shizune…- le llamó Tsunade- Dime lo que piensas, aceptare lo que sea – afirmó seria la líder. 

Una invitación clara a que la morocha la censurara. La rubia sentía mucha culpa era evidente. Quería apoyo o rechazo, pero nunca silencio. Shizune era una de las pocas personas de la cuales podía fiarse a la hora de una opinión sincera.

-Lo primero que siento en mi mente, -suspiró Shizune- es rechazo. Pero supongo que se debe a lo extraño de asunto. He sabido de señores feudales con edades avanzadas, el casarse con jovencitas que podrían ser hasta sus nietas. Si lo pienso bien, esta relación no tendría motivo para ser distinta en cuestiones de la edad. Pero aun así, siendo algo de rechazo. Sin embargo, se bien que pocas personas se interesaron por Naruto-kun cuando peor estaba. Nunca pensé que esto sucedería, pero al mismo tiempo reconozco que ambos están muy felices desde que sucedió. 

Tsunade sonrió, podía contar con su apoyo, no por nada eran intimas amigas desde hace tantos años. 

-Sin embargo… -advirtió la morocha- no veo futuro en esto. El consejo de ancianos la destituirá si se entera. Además, se por buena fuente que los clanes de Konoha pronto le acercaran propuestas de matrimonio al próximo Hokage. 

Cuando la secretaria se retiró del lugar, Tsunade se quedó apenada y nerviosa. ¡Claro que tenía razón! Esta relación estaba mal. No tenía futuro ni destino. ¿Pero cómo explicarle eso mismo a un joven lleno de amor para dar? ¿Cómo detenerlo cuando la misma mujer ahora respiraba tan solo por esos besos prohibidos? Cuando Tsunade tenía dudas, cuando sentía que todo su mundo pendía de un filo hilo a punto de romperse. El rostro del hombre siempre venía a su mente. Su sonrisa, su calor, sus abrazos. Los quería, aunque le doliera admitirlo lo deseaba intensamente. 

Sin siquiera pensarlo, abrió su botella de sake y comenzó a beber. Comenzó a ahogar las penas futuras. Comenzó a odiar a Sakura Haruno. Odiaba su juventud, su belleza. Comenzó a odiar su control sobre el ánimo de Naruto. Ella lo tenía todo, y sin embargo lo desperdiciaba. Menuda estúpida resulto ser, igual que su maestra. Hace ya muchos años. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* 

En la oficina del hospital de hoja. Sakura escribía con avidez una hoja en blanco. Se notaba la rabia en sus movimientos, cierto carácter vengativo había reverdecido como flor en primavera. Ino de brazos cruzados, la observaba desde la puerta divertida. 

-¿Acaso estás haciendo tus votos matrimoniales? –Indicó divertida ante el enojo- se nota el amor Uchiha a la distancia. 

-Ja, mas quisieras cerda… –refunfuñó la rosa- lo que hago es ayudar a un amigo. Escribiendo una linda carta para el consejo de ancianos. 

-Entiendo que no sea agradable invitarlos a tu boda –señalo la rubia- Pero ¿Por qué el enojo? ¿Qué quieres decir con que ayudas a un amigo? 

-No es una invitación, -susurró la pelirosa- es un informe de las "actividades secretas" de la Godaime Hokage –declaró nerviosa. 

-¡no te atreverías! -dijo Ino acercándose seria. 

-Voy a proteger a Naruto de esa vieja pervertida –dijo Sakura llena de celos. 

La reacción de la rubia no fue nada esperado, ni siquiera por ella misma. Ino la agarró del hombro a su pelirosa amiga, y sin previo aviso la giró en el eje de la silla para asestarle una tremenda cachetada tumbándola al suelo. Sakura aturdida se tomó el rostro con sorpresa patente, intentó ponerse en pie y bramó:

-¡¿Ino que demo… 

No pudo acabar que había recibido otro bofetón de revés y estaba en el suelo. La rubia tenía el rostro colorado. Lloraba de rabia e impotencia, su cara enrojecida parecía a punto de estallar por el coraje: 

-¡Eres una jodida perra! –Le gritó fuera de si- ¡maldita desagradecida! 

Sakura estaba tan sorprendida, que quedo sentada en su lugar. Incapaz de reaccionar y medio acobardada por la furia de una rubia que hizo añicos el papel frente a ella. 

-¡¿Por qué lo odias tanto?! –Gritó la rubia descontrolada- ¿Por qué destruirás lo único que lo alegra? ¿Por qué no te sigue? ¿Por qué dejo de ser tu perrito faldero? 

-No Ino, espera yo…-triste y arrepentida- no quise… 

-¡Tu no estas dispuesta a amarlo! ¿Y quieres evitar que alguien más lo haga? 

-¡Ella lo alejó de mí! Seguro es por eso ya no me habla. Era mi mejor amigo y…..-llorando 

Ino lo sabía mejor que esas excusas. Simplemente Sakura amaba a Naruto, pero jamás pensó que lo perdería completamente. Eso la llevo a aceptar a Sasuke. Eso la impulsaba a busca que Naruto volviera a ella. Lo amaba, pero… 

-¿Sabes lo que veo en ti? –Señaló Ino tranquilizándose con dificultad- veo a una mujer arrepentida. Pero tan cobarde, que es incapaz de admitir que se ha equivocado –Sonrió irónica- Seguro creíste que Naruto nunca tendría a nadie más… –socarrona- pensaste que se contentaría con ser tu eterno "esclavo enamorado". Pero…. _"Las cosas se acaban Haruno-san"_

La rubia dejo esa última frase antes de retirarse del lugar, a sabiendas que Naruto se lo había dicho. La pelirosa se lo había contado y la rubia lo uso de la mejor manera. Luego de aquello, para no descargar más su rabia y tal vez hasta romper una relación de amistad. Ino Yamanaka se retiró de la oficina dejando a su pelirosa amiga aun en el suelo. Sakura tenía mucho para pensar, y un par de bofetadas tal vez ayudarían acomodarle las ideas. Ino nunca quiso ser tan dura con ella, porque sabía lo que sufriría. Pero muchas veces las personas no eran consiente del daño que producían en otros. Y el ejemplo de Sakura con Naruto, era una gran muestra de ello. Nadie manda en sus sentimientos. Y eso se podía aplicar en una mujer madura inclusive. Eso Ino lo tenía muy en claro, y sinceramente esperaba que Sakura lo razonara rápidamente también. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* 

4 días después de la partida de Naruto en misión a Suna. El consejo de ancianos se reunió secretamente, con el objeto de preparar la asunción del nuevo Hokage. Como era de esperarse, los clanes expusieron a sus hijas como candidatas a ser las esposas de Uzumaki Naruto. 

Pronto, la reunión devino en disputa de poder. Hiashi Hyuuga propuso a su hija Hinata como la esposa ideal para el futuro Hokage. Los ancianos no podían estar más de acuerdo con esa afirmación. Desde el exterminio del clan Uchiha, los Hyuuga constituían la familia más poderosa en influencias. Si Naruto se casaba con la heredera de ese clan, garantizaba su completo control sobre Konoha.

Inoichi Yamanaka no estuvo de acuerdo. Era su clan, el que tenía las mejores relaciones con el señor feudal y demás aldeas. Además, los posibles herederos de una unión entre Naruto y su hija, contarían con el gran chakra Uzumaki y las técnicas mentales Yamanaka. Sería el comienzo de un poderoso clan.

Todos expusieron paso a paso, expusieron a sus candidatas.

La anciana koharu en cambio, sugirió que podría usarse las buenas relaciones de Naruto con las demás aldeas para casarlo con mujeres influyentes de otras naciones. La sacerdotisa Shion, la nieta del Tsuchikage, y varias mujeres de poderosas barreras de sangre. Incluso se planeó consultar al Kazekage por su hermana Temari. Todos sabían de la amistad entre Naruto y Gaara. Pero un casamiento con la hermana del líder, era un sello de alianza definitivo. Mientras la reunión seguía su curso, un pequeño ratón de tinta oculto en el salón, lo escuchaba absolutamente todo. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/* 

A pocos kilómetros de Suna, Naruto había rescatado a un equipo liderado por Shino Aburame. Ambos Shinobi, viejos conocidos de la misma generación, intercambiaban algunas palabras mientras el rubio y sus clones asistían a los heridos. Shino le informó que los ancianos del consejo habían hablado con su padre por la posibilidad de casar al próximo Hokage con una descendiente de su clan. Naruto ensombreció, evidentemente no entendió que el castaño se refería a él. 

-¿Y quién será el próximo Hokage que ya le buscan matrimonio? –preguntó el rubio confundido. 

-Tú desde luego… -señaló Shino como algo más que obvio- Por cierto, será un honor si elijes a mi familia. 

Naruto no respondió, no era agradable ciertamente que personas extrañas decidieran algo tan importante por él. Ser Hokage era su sueño más anhelado, pero que lo obligaran a casarse si su consentimiento, era irritante. Las cosas no mejoraron en Suna, Gaara lo recibió con una extraña frialdad. 

Lord Kazekage era un preciado amigo, que solo con Naruto se comportaba cálidamente. El rubio le preguntó en cuanto quedaron solos, porque razón parecía estar enojado con él. Gaara le alcanzó una carta enviada desde Konoha. En ella, se le pedía al líder de Suna condiciones para la unión matrimonial de su hermana con el futuro Rokudaime Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto. 

-Creí que tu amabas a tu compañera de equipo –señaló el líder disgustado- te advierto que Temari no es segunda esposa de nadie. 

-Sakura Haruno se va a casar con Sasuke Uchiha –dijo el rubio triste- pero aun así, es el consejo de ancianos el que envió esto, no yo.

-¿significa que arreglaran tu matrimonio?- pregunto el líder comprendiendo el asunto. 

-significa que siguen pensando en mi como en un "arma" –aseguró sin emoción el rubio- supongo que tendré que soportar su basura al regresar. 

El silencio sepulcral apareció entre ellos, se sentaron en la mesa del comedor y almorzaron en soledad. Gaara lo observaba de reojo algo sorprendido, finalmente hablo: 

-Supuse que tomarías peor la noticia del casamiento de Haruno Sakura. 

-La he pasado bastante mal, -señaló sonriendo levemente- pero los monstruos tenemos varias vidas, somos difíciles de matar- dijo en tono irónico 

-No hables así…-dijo comprendiendo el dolor- solo un gran hombre como tú, pudo soportar todo el dolor que te han causado la vida entera. Sin rendirse nunca. 

Era inevitable. Gaara lo veía tan cual era. Después de todo nunca olvidaría su deuda de sangre con Naruto. Nunca podría agradecerle lo suficiente, que el rubio lo hubiera apartado de la oscuridad. Pero siempre seguiría intentando pagar su deuda. 

-Si debes casarte para ser Hokage, si no te queda más alternativa, debes saber que me sentiré honrado si te unes a mi hermana. 

Naruto solo sonrió, era un gran gesto de amistad las palabras del pelirrojo. Pero ambos hombres sabían, que el rubio jamás se casaría con una mujer para hacerla infeliz. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* 

Cuando Tsunade recibió los informes de Sai (los de la reunión del consejo) una potente irritación se apoderó de ella. Sai se retiró segundos después dejando a la líder en soledad con su enojo. ¡Los malditos ancianos querían destituirla! ¡Más aun, la alejarían de Naruto! Tsunade seria derrotada, sin siquiera poder luchar.

Le buscaban esposa, ¡A su Naruto! ¿Cómo podía evitarlo? La frustración le ganó, y luego algunas lágrimas traicioneras. Apoyó la cabeza en su escritorio y se dejó embargar por los pensamientos negativos. Naruto Hokage, Naruto comprometido con alguna de las bellas y sensuales mujeres que Sai le había informado. Naruto casado. 

Shizune entró al despacho y ver tan desolada a Tsunade-sensei le partió el corazón. Nuevamente su maestra sufriría, nuevamente seria abandonada. Pero esta vez, era su propia edad quien la vencía. Su incapacidad para entrar en el lote de "las candidatas". Shizune se encontró hablando, se escuchó a si misma decirle a su sensei algo que le repugnaba. Algo que estaba prohibido y que Shizune había jurado a si misma jamás revelar. Su vida misma estaba en peligro por ello.

-Tsunade-sama, -susurró apenas- existe una solución. No puedo creer que vaya a sugerirle esto. 

-Levantando la cabeza- ¿Qué solución? –Nerviosa- ¡habla! 

-Al finalizar la guerra, mi equipo y yo tuvimos la misión de destruir todos los refugios de Orochimaru. Pero hubo uno en particular, que yo no…

-¿Shizune, desobedeciste una orden? –señalo molesta 

-Si… –contesto crudamente- el único refugio que no destruí. Poseía una inmensa biblioteca con todos los estudios y las técnicas prohibidas de Lord Orochimaru. 

Se miraron a los ojos profundamente, ambas sabían lo que la otra pensaba. Parecía increíble, pero el recurso más ilógico, parecía el único. 

-La pregunta que debe hacerse mi señora es… ¿vale la pena hacer algo tan desesperado? 

Shizune se retiró del lugar, la líder se puso de pie y contemplando el ventanal se hizo a si misma idéntica pregunta. ¿Valía la pena volver atrás el tiempo? Aun recordaba el jutsu prohibido que el domador de las serpientes uso para obtener la "juventud eterna". Hacer algo como eso, enfrentaba a Tsunade contra todo lo que apreciaba y respetaba. Era torcer el destino, su destino. Comenzó a reprimir su moral, se decía que solo lo haría una vez. Solo para volver a tener juventud, solo para estar con Naruto. ¿Mientras tanto qué? No podía conservar su puesto como Hokage. Debía ceder el liderazgo, para luego…. 

-¡No! –Se dijo- debo estar enloqueciendo ¿Cómo voy a usar esa técnica que tanto daño ha causado? 

Su obligación era viajar a ese lugar y destruir toda la información. No podía confiar en nadie, si ordenaba a un escuadrón hacer esto. Podía saberse que Shizune no había cumplido sus órdenes en el final de la guerra. Lo cual mediante el consejo, le costaría pena de traición a la hoja. O hasta una efectiva forma de alejarla del liderazgo mediante chantaje. 

Tsunade minutos después aun cavilaba en sus pensamientos, cuando golpearon a su oficina. Se acomodó nuevamente en su silla y dio el permiso para que el visitante entre. Sakura Haruno ingresó, y sus gestos no eran los más amistosos. La líder simuló no ver el enfado o la frustración en su joven estudiante, y con solicitud comenzó su charla: 

-De acuerdo Sakura, -seria- ¿A qué has venido? 

-Naruto, es el motivo de que este aquí. –dijo sin tapujos 

-¿Qué ocurre con Naruto? –Interrogó simulando no entender- (así que, al fin has venido a confrontarme) 

-Yo los vi, el otro día en el hospital –señaló ofuscada- creo que merezco una explicación. 

-¿Crees merecer una explicación? –consultó Tsunade mientras tratando de superar la sorpresa interna de recordar el asunto del hospital- Sakura…. -suspirando- no tengo tiempo, ni ganas para soportar los berrinches de niñas. 

-¡No son berrinches! –Dijo Sakura sulfurada- ¿Cómo pudo hacer eso con Naruto? 

Tsunade comenzó a enojarse, no estaba para cuestionamientos de alguien que no merecía ni compartir aldea con Naruto. ¡Demasiado problema tenia para combatir su propia moral! Podía aguantarse los reproches de Shizune, tal vez hasta admitir que estaba fuera de lo correcto al tener un amante tan joven. Pero justamente de Sakura Haruno, no soportaría discutir la cuestión "Naruto". 

-Sakura… -sonrisa fingida- ¿Cómo van los preparativos de tu boda? Imagino que el novio debe estar muy emocionado ¿Verdad? 

La violenta ironía en las palabras de Tsunade hizo estremecer a la chica. Pese a su enojo, guardo silencio. Bajo la vista confundida, era muy difícil para ella ver una enemiga en su querida maestra. Habían pasado mucho tiempo juntas. Sakura sabía que le debía a esa mujer enfrente casi todo lo que ella era como kunoichi. ¿Cómo podía tener valor para cuestionarle nada? Si no fuera Naruto, sinceramente hasta la hubiese apoyado. Sakura era la primera en admitir que el corazón muchas era políticamente incorrecto en sus elecciones. Si tuviera que racionalizar haber escogido a Sasuke por sobre Naruto, no sabría cómo defender su propio sentimiento. Ese silencio fue una apertura bastante amplia en el "combate". Y Tsunade decidió tomar la oportunidad. 

-¿Lo ves Sakura? –Señaló la mujer- ese es tu problema. No sabes identificar cuál es tu lugar y cuando alguien más te lo muestra, te enfadas. 

-¿Y usted cree que su lugar es junto a Naruto? –Señalo dolida la pelirosa- ¿Usted, que podría ser su abuela? 

Pese al insulto disfrazado de realidad, Tsunade estaba tranquila. Su espíritu de disputa había despertado. Sakura y el mundo entero parecían tener la razón. Pero aun así no se iba a dejar vencer tan fácilmente. 

-el lugar junto a Naruto estaba vacío… -dijo la rubia sacando la uñas en esa discusión- gracias a… ¡una estúpida niñata que no supo ver lo maravilloso que es! 

Sakura bajo la cabeza derrotada. Ino le había recriminado una y otra vez la misma cuestión. Simplemente podía admitir que no había sabido manejar correctamente la situación entre sus dos compañeros de equipo. Pero aun ciertos asuntos estaban a su favor. 

-¿Qué pensarían las personas si lo supieran? –Dijo susurrando- ¿Qué pensara el consejo? ¿Siquiera ha pensado en los sueños de Naruto?

Tsunade no tenía respuestas a eso, pero decidió atacar. 

-Aaah, -suspiro sonriendo perversa- ojala lo hubieras visto actuar. Es tan cálido, apasionado, salvaje…..es….insaciable. –señalo relamiéndose los labios. 

-¡basta! –Bramo apretando los puños- ¿Cómo puede ser tan pervertida? 

-¿Yo? –Fingiendo sorpresa- créeme querida Sakura que fue "el", quien me ha pervertido, je je. 

Sakura estaba frustrada y dolida, cada vez peor venia su situación que además de perder a Naruto. También parecía haber perdido a su querida maestra. Pero había algo peor que lo que ella le había hecho al rubio. Por qué Tsunade, podía destruir el sueño de ser Hokage. 

-El consejo no permitirá a Naruto ser Hokage, todo por culpa de su "relación". 

-Veo el problema, -señalo seria la rubia- lo que no entiendo es…. ¿A ti que te importa? 

-Porque Naruto es muy importante para mí - dijo la rosa 

-¿En serio? –Señalo Tsunade como si la hubiesen pinchado- ¿Entonces por qué estuvo dos meses en una plaza esperándote? ¿Por qué durante meses nunca lo viste, ni te importo seguirlo? ¡¿Por qué demonios te casaras con Uchiha, cuando es a Naruto a quien le debes todo?! 

Sakura pasó de la sorpresa, al susto, y de allí directo al llanto. Ni siquiera ella sabía actualmente el por qué había elegido a Sasuke. Ya que el pelinegro, solo había prepuesto matrimonio como única muestra de cariño. Demasiado poco en meses. 

-yo no soy tu problema Sakura, -señalo Tsunade- y aunque mi relación con Naruto terminara ahora. ¡Mira! , -lanzándole el informe de Sai- el consejo busca casarlo con cuanta mujer bella e influyente se cruce. Saben lo que vale, todos sabemos lo que vale Naruto. Todos, excepto tú. 

Sakura miro los informes desesperada, Ino, Hinata, Shion, Temari y otras varias. Tsunade no mentía, Naruto estaba más y más fuera de su alcance. ¿De su alcance? ¿Qué estaba pensando? ¿Acaso ella….lo amaba? 

-Sera mejor que te prepares, en algunos días quedaras a cargo del hospital. 

-¿Y Shizune? 

-Tendrá una misión. 

**Fin del capitulo**


	6. CAPITULO 5

**CAPITULO 5: UNA NUEVA PERSONALIDAD**

Un par de días después, Tsunade se reunió con el consejo de ancianos y los representantes de los clanes. Varios rumores habían llegado a oídos de los ancianos sobre cierta relación de la Hokage con un Shinobi de la aldea, aunque no tenían idea de quien se trataba. Esos 7 días sin Naruto cerca, le habían ayudado a la líder para tomar una difícil decisión. Lo extrañaba físicamente, extrañaba su calor. Pero en esta reunión daría un vuelco radical a los planes de todos. Conocía las intenciones del consejo, pero la rubia tenía su propia misión por cumplir. 

-Tsunade… –empezó la anciana Homura- nos hemos reunido para tratar dos asuntos de vital importancia. 

La líder asintió con seriedad, bebió un sorbo de té que Shizune (dos pasos detrás suyo) le había servido. Esperaba cualquier tipo de treta en las supuestas "propuestas" de los consejeros. Sin embargo la Hokage ya sabía todo lo que estaba por suceder.

-Tenemos informes que indican… -continuo Homura- que todas las aldeas de la antigua alianza han capturado y tienen dos Biju. Pero un grupo de espías nos asegura que la aldea de la roca, -sonriendo- no ha podido concretar la captura de su segunda criatura.

-¿Por qué razón no lo hicieron? –interrogó Tsunade. 

-Eso debemos averiguar… –interrumpió Koharu- y de ser posible, concretar la captura de ese Biju rebelde en favor de Konoha. 

-Creo que entiendo, -señaló la líder- el acuerdo de la antigua alianza establece que cada aldea podía apropiarse de dos Biju como máximo. Se ha buscado con ese reglamento que no existan grandes diferencias de poder por aldea. Aunque tenemos a Kyuubi (el más poderoso) no rompemos las reglas si capturamos otro. 

-Ignoramos el por qué los Shinobi de la roca no han podido con el Gobi, (Biju de 5 colas) pero es una misión para nuestro elemento más poderoso. 

Varios líderes de clan expusieron su opinión, todos concordaban en que Naruto podría con el Gobi y lo traería a Konoha. Tsunade dudaba, a nadie parecía importarle Naruto. Aunque para el pueblo ahora el muchacho era un héroe. Para los viejos podridos del consejo, parecía seguir siendo simplemente un arma utilizable. 

-No creo que Naruto, -señalo Tsunade- con lo que ha sufrido por ser un jinchuriki, acepte esta misión de buena gana. 

-Sabemos que por tener categoría de Sannin puede negarse legalmente –Apuntó Homura- lo que nos lleva al segundo asunto por tratar. El consejo le ofrecerá previo cumplimiento de esa misión, nuestro apoyo incondicional como próximo Hokage de esta aldea. 

-Además –complementó Koharu- hemos acordado con las familias más influyentes la posibilidad de que Uzumaki Naruto pueda casarse con sus herederas. 

Los líderes asintieron confirmando las palabras del anciano. Tsunade lo sabía todo, pero le sorprendió como la diplomacia del consejo trasformaba una imposición, haciéndola parecer un premio. Imbéciles.

-Si me lo permiten, creo que puedo aportarles una idea más práctica-señaló la Hokage- pienso retirarme de mí puesto en pocos días, pero al conservar mi categoría Sannin tomaré personalmente la misión de capturar al Gobi.

Todo el consejo sonrió, esa opción era aún mejor de lo que se esperaba. Tsunade fuera de la villa por tiempo indeterminado. Naruto como Hokage pero sin su apoyo. La mujer partiría a una misión difícil que podía llevarle meses. Ideal para lograr el "control" sobre el próximo Hokage. Eso pensaban los consejeros ancianos. Que aun no siendo propiamente el Hokage, tendrían claramente el poder en cuestión. Manipulándolo.

-todos concordamos, -señalo Tsunade fingiendo no notar la felicidad de los ancianos- que Naruto no necesita demostrarnos nada. Nadie merece el puesto de líder como él. 

Todos asintieron complacidos, los ancianos pensaron que Naruto sería fácil de controlar merced que no era muy inteligente. Encima Tsunade no estaría para "aconsejarlo" y eso lo dejaba solo. La mujer había pensado noches enteras sobre esta situación. Tuvo informes secretos de Sai sobre todo lo que pensaban sus enemigos en el consejo. Y si bien le dolía en el alma tener que alejarse definitivamente de Naruto. Tsunade evaluaba que si se llegaba a descubrir su relación íntima con el joven Shinobi. La mujer sabía que arruinaría los sueños del rubio. Y eso no lo podía permitir.

Aun si eso le costara su corazón… 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Al día siguiente regresó Naruto de la misión en Suna. Hizo un paso por su departamento para asearse. Ya que los viajes por territorios de Gaara eran siempre muy calurosos y sucios. Y le dio tiempo a Shino mientras tanto para presentar su informe personal ante la Godaime. Naruto quería ver a Tsunade después a solas. La extrañaba, la necesitaba. Y no quería nadie en medio. 

Al llegar a la oficina de la líder, se encontró con los ancianos del consejo. Además estaban Sakura, Shizune y Tsunade. Todos lo miraban sonrientes. Naruto tuvo un mal presentimiento, que primeramente pareció errado con las primeras palabras de Tsunade: 

-Bienvenido Naruto… –sonriente- recibirás mis últimas órdenes como líder de esta aldea. 

-¿Qué….que quieres decir? –preguntó confuso.

-Que a partir de mañana, me retiró como Hokage en funciones. Y ahora estoy saludando al Rokudaime Hokage –sonriente- felicidades. 

Naruto se mantuvo serio, si bien la felicidad lo embargaba. Ese mal presentimiento se hacía cada vez más fuerte. Siguió asintiendo mecánicamente mientras le decían sobre la nueva estructura de la administración a futuro. Que Sakura Haruno quedaba a cargo del hospital. Mientras le decían que el consejo le daba la bienvenida, que lo apoyarían que…. 

No reaccionó Naruto, incluso ante el abrazo de Sakura (que aprovecho la situación) No reaccionó ante Shizune que le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla. Tampoco lo hizo cuando el consejo se retiró de la oficina. Cuando quedaron solos (gracias a Shizune que casi saco del lugar a Sakura casi a rastras) Naruto dejó su postura de sorpresa, por la clara irritación. Caminó hacia el ventanal, miraba el paisaje ignorando los detalles que Tsunade le comentaba sobre su nuevo puesto. Ella estaba nerviosa y triste, el casi podía olerlo.

-¿Me crees estúpido verdad? –dijo en un susurro de su irritación el Uzumaki. 

Ella guardó silencio, se sentía indefensa frente a él, trasparente como un cristal: 

-Naruto….yo….-apenada 

-Déjame adivinar… -señaló el hombre- las propuestas de matrimonio están en un cajón de "mi" escritorio ¿Verdad? 

Ella no respondió, aun no le había dicho lo peor. A veces olvidaba que frente a ella no estaba nunca más ese niño ingenuo. Nunca más aquel chiquillo, gritón, impertinente y cabeza hueca que la fue a buscar hace varios años. Ahora era un hombre. Tsunade y su cuerpo lo sabían muy bien. Pero aun así como casi todos en la villa de la hoja, había una peligrosa tendencia de seguir subestimando mentalmente a Naruto Uzumaki.

-Ahora, confirmare mi mal presentimiento… –admitió Naruto- como Hokage, te nombro mi consejera personal. Seguirás a mi lado y me apoyaras para continuar conduciendo a Konoha desde esta ofici…

-No puedo, -dijo ella apartando la vista con culpa- Mientras anunciaba mi retiro ante el consejo, elegí tomar una misión que… 

-AAAAAAHHHHH! 

Naruto gritó presa de la furia, lanzó un tremendo puñetazo que chocó contra el ventanal destruyendo todos los vidrios de la oficina. El impacto fue tan violento, que hubo una pequeña conmoción sónica en todo el lugar. Tsunade se sobresaltó levemente, pero su reacción no fue de miedo o enojo. Su miraba se fue hacia el puño derecho del muchacho enfrente, cubierto de sangre. Varios trozos de vidrios se habían incrustado en su mano. 

-¡Naruto que hiciste! ¡Baka! –Dijo tomando la mano que sangraba- déjame curarte. 

El la miraba haciendo terribles esfuerzos por no gritar. Se iría, se alejaría de él. Los ojos del joven se veían tristes y decepcionados. Débil ante una mujer nuevamente. Tsunade estaba abandonándolo. La excusa de esa misión era solo para marcharse. 

-¿Por qué te irás? –dijo con dolor- Tsunade-hime no me hagas esto… 

-Es necesario… –susurró mientras lo curaba- tenemos que ceder. 

-Me estas dejando solo –dijo adolorido el rubio. 

-Es lo mejor… -señalo lo más convincente que pudo- Cree en mi Naruto. Es lo mejor…

-¿Para quién? –Preguntó Naruto acariciando el rostro de la mujer con la mano sana- Tu y yo debemos estar jun… 

-Búscate a alguien joven, -apartándole la mano- alguien que te quiera. 

-Pero yo te quiero a ti. 

Ella lo miró a los ojos nuevamente y casi cedió al deseo de besarlo. Pero sabía que no debía, sabía que no podía. Tenía que protegerlo del consejo. 

-No seas niñato –alejándose sonrojada- lo nuestro fue….solo…. 

-¿Sexo? ¿Eso ibas a decir? –dijo Naruto con el corazón en la mano- ¿Solo eso significo para ti? 

Ella no respondió, se mordió los labios para evitar responder que lo quería. Se contuvo para evitar decirle que lo necesitaba. Tsunade sentía que solo podía guardar silencio. Y Finalmente Naruto sintió en su interior ante aquella terrible separación, un odio creciente. Otra vez lo abandonaban. Otra vez la soledad. 

-Está bien –finalizó Naruto con dureza- lárgate a tu dichosa "misión". 

Ella pudo apreciar el dolor de él. Casi se arrepintió, pero las palabras de Sakura resonaban en su mente cada vez: _"el consejo no permitirá a Naruto ser Hokage, todo por su relación"_ Dio la espalda retirándose de la que había sido su oficina. Dijo adiós, pero no hubo respuesta. Volvió a despedirse más fuerte, pero el pesado silencio estaba en su espalda.

En la solitaria oficina el rubio contemplaba de brazos cruzados, el espectáculo de la aldea. Su mente era un terremoto de sensaciones. Su mayor sueño como Shinobi descansaba en sus manos. Era Hokage finalmente. Pero contrariamente a lo pensado, porque supuestamente ser líder implicaba la aceptación de la mayoría, se sentía más solo que nunca. Se dijo que Tsunade había llegado al mismo sector de su corazón donde supo vivir anteriormente Sakura. Y siguiendo las costumbres "maestra-estudiante", había pisoteado por sobre los más nobles sentimientos.

Su mente bullía de odio a su asqueroso destino. Se sentó en el que ahora sería su sillón personal, y abrió la botella de Sake a su alcance. Tomaría una copa por cada herida, una copa por cada desprecio. Pero no alcanzaría el licor de toda la villa para igualarlos. Y aun así, seguiría tomando por siempre. Seguiría luchando una vez más. De pronto, una voz cavernosa surgió de su interior. El zorro demonio, hacía tiempo que no aparecía, y sus visitas nunca eran agradables: 

_-(je je je –suspirando- sería tan sencillo tomar tu cuerpo justo ahora Naruto)  
_

El rubio no respondió, solo bebió otra copa furioso. Lo último que le faltaba era el comentario malicioso de un demonio. Y para colmo como residía en su interior. Era obligatorio tener que soportarlo.

 _-(Es una lástima que yo no rompa mi palabra como lo hacen las mujeres, je je je)  
_

El demonio le había jurado a Naruto hacía tiempo, que nunca tomaría su cuerpo si el rubio lo liberaba de la prisión de Rikudou. El zorro ayudo incluso durante la guerra. Y Naruto jamás lo obligo a volver a celda sellada. Tal vez no eran amigos, pero habían logrado cuando menos un compañerismo limitado. 

_-(Tal vez, -señaló gruñendo- deberías entrenar más duro)  
_

-¿A qué te refieres? –Señaló Naruto finalmente contestando- podría con todos en esta aldea al mismo tiempo. 

_-(Es correcto, pero las mujeres trapean el piso contigo, je je je)  
_

-¿Y qué sugieres? –dijo el rubio sin dejar de beber.

 _-(Usa tu poder cachorro, -dijo la criatura- sedúcelas, somételas, aparéate con ellas sin dejar que te dominen)  
_

-Soy el Hokage, -señaló negando- no debo ser un pervertido. 

_-(¿Quién lo dice? –Preguntó Kyuubi- ¿Quién te detendrá? Si ninguna estuvo dispuesta a quererte, tómalas a todas)_

-Juré que solo perseguiría a una, -dijo sin convicción- siempre cumplo lo que…. 

_-(Sabes que te abandonó, -señaló el zorro- se largara de esta aldea para no verte. Además, tú no romperás la promesa. Porque de ahora en más….ellas te perseguirán)_

Naruto pasó las siguientes horas entre el sake y las venenosas palabras de la criatura en su interior. Y luego de mucho tiempo cargando las tintas de su propio ánimo. Naruto se fue por los ventanales destrozados y rato después en su departamento; planeó lo que sería desde esa noche su nueva personalidad.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

En los días siguientes, el consejo preparó una gran celebración para anunciar el ascenso al poder del nuevo líder. Todo el pueblo asistió al pie de la torre Hokage para ver a Naruto con la capa y el sombrero ceremonial. El rubio dedicó unas breves palabras y una sonrisa encantadora que encandiló a las mujeres de toda edad.

Ino y Sakura, que observaban a la multitud desde un costado tuvieron diferentes reacciones. La rubia sonrió y señaló que era increíble lo lejos que el "Baka de Naruto" había llegado. La pelirosa se comía con la mirada a tres cercanas jovencitas Gennin, que no dejaban de tirarle besos al Hokage con corazones en los ojos. 

-Ay Sakura, -suspiró la rubia al darse cuenta- la pasaras muy mal a partir de ahora. 

-¿Qué quieres decir? 

-Bueno, Naruto ya era guapo… –señalo Ino con soltura- pero ahora también tiene el mayor rango de poder en la villa –Sonriendo- las mujeres irán tras él como moscas a la miel –perversa 

-Cierra la boca Ino-cerda –celosa- ¡Él no es de esos! 

-¿Me pregunto qué propuesta de matrimonio decidirá aceptar? 

Sakura bajó la cabeza dolida. Ino le hacia ese tipo charla a propósito, y tenía razón. La pelirosa se había enterado que Sasuke se veía con otras mujeres. La Kunoichi decidió que era el momento de tener una conversación con su prometido. Ambos tenían que reconocer que no compartían más que misiones. El muchacho jamás había demostrado interés o cariño. No podían casarse y tener hijos sin amor. 

Mientras el pueblo estaba reunido, Tsunade Senju acompañada de su estudiante y fiel amiga Shizune, abandonaban la villa de la hoja. Su misión era averiguar sobre el Gobi y de ser posible capturarlo. Pero además tenían que destruir esos archivos de Orochimaru para evitar que esa peligrosa información pudiera caer en manos inescrupulosas.

Tsunade llevaba una pesada carga en el corazón. Pero estaba convencida que había sido lo mejor para Naruto que ella lo dejara. Después de todo era un hombre joven, guapo y encantador. Seguramente encontraría amor y una bella esposa en poco tiempo. Ella le daría hijos, y compañía. Así intentó acallar a su conciencia hasta que no la escucho más. Pasarían meses hasta que la ex –Hokage volviera a la villa. Para entonces Naruto y ella, solo serían viejos conocidos. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

En los meses siguientes Naruto demostró cuan equivocados estaban los ancianos en pensarlo un tonto. Su personalidad había cambiado radicalmente. No más bromas tontas, no más distracciones. Muy metido en sus nuevos asuntos como líder, modificaba y mejoraba cada pequeño aspecto bajo su control. Su atuendo regular ahora consistía en un jean negro y camisa ajustada de igual color. Llevaba sobre sus hombros la chaqueta con las flamas de su padre. Y toda su postura en particular, era mucho más dura e intimidante.

Desde temprano en la mañana, el nuevo Hokage y tres de sus clones que lo seguían como guardaespaldas, organizaban cada documento llegado a su despacho. Recorría las instalaciones de su aldea. O simplemente entrenaba personalmente en un campo particular. Se veía más poderoso, más invencible, y paradójicamente con su actual puesto de poder. Increíblemente aislado del ser humano común. El tiempo pasaba y comenzó a tener roces con Sakura inevitablemente. Ya que intentaba inútilmente acercarse a él de manera personal. En una ocasión, tiempo después de asumir como líder, llamó a Ino Yamanaka a su oficina y Sakura (que se encontraba allí por los informes del hospital) escuchó todo. Naruto sentado detrás de su escritorio revisaba documento y le habló a la Kunoichi dominadora de mentes: 

-Ino necesito pedirte un favor. 

-Usted dirá Hokage-sama –dijo la rubia sonriente 

-El trabajo en esta oficina aumenta a pesar de mis esfuerzos… –devolviéndole la sonrisa- necesito alguien de confianza para ayudarme a lidiar con él. Sé que a veces ayudabas a Shizune Neechan ¿Qué te parece si….? 

-¡Yo la ayudaba más seguido! –gritó la pelirosa y se puso roja de vergüenza. 

Naruto la observó algo sorprendido, pero en ningún momento pareció considerar a la pelirosa siquiera presente en la oficina, así que luego de algún momento de duda, siguió su asunto con Ino. 

-¿Qué me dices Ino-chan? –sonriéndole

-(¡No te atrevas cerda! –rogaba la rosa por dentro- ¡Dile que no!)

-¿Naruto-kun estás seguro? –Dijo la rubia fingiendo dudas- Sakura tal vez pueda….

-Entiendo, -señaló serio el líder con una voz cortante- buscare otra asistente para mi oficina. No tengo por costumbre obligar a nadie con…. 

-¡Acepto! –gritó Ino y bajo la cabeza avergonzada de su propia explosión.

Sakura la miraba roja de furia, habían hablado de esta posibilidad hace algunos días y su "amiga" le había dicho que la ayudaría. Sakura quería comérsela cruda allí mismo, sus manos temblaban de la rabia pero…. 

-¿Haruno-san? –Preguntó Naruto de pronto- ¿Qué hace todavía aquí? ¿Acaso no tiene trabajo por hacer?

Sakura volvió a fulminar a su amiga con la mirada. Naruto lo pudo notar claramente y decidió terminar el asunto. Ya estaba cansado de los constantes y estériles avances de su ex compañera que sin lugar a dudas censuraba su actual estilo de vida. Pero nunca antes había querido participar de el mismo. ¿Y ahora quería estar cerca? En sus sueños. 

-Ino, - declaro Naruto sonriéndole amablemente- la oficina de al lado es toda tuya. Tienes el resto del día para ordenarla y ponerla en condiciones. Mañana comenzaremos con el trabajo. Es todo Ino-chan –voz dulce 

Sakura estaba casi fuera de control. En los viejos tiempos hubiera golpeado al Baka hasta medio matarlo. Pero ahora le tocaba aguantarse. Por fin quedaron solos al irse la rubia. Pero Sakura estaba paralizada del disgusto. Extrañamente había pensado que la partida de Tsunade fuera de Konoha, en cierta forma acomodaría una relación entre ellos que previamente estaba fracturada. Pero Naruto no la busco para obtener consuelo, ni amistad, ni compañerismo. No la busco para nada. Simplemente parecía no necesitarla cerca. Y eso era una sensación frustrante para Sakura Haruno. 

-Y bien Haruno-san, -señalo Naruto parándose y viendo por la ventana- ¿Querías hablar a solas conmigo, o practicabas "asesinato con la mirada"?

-Naruto… ¿Por qué me haces esto? –Dijo apenada- ¿Acaso tanto me odias que nunca me perdonaras?

-¿Odio? –Señaló el hombre fingiendo sorpresa- la decisión la he tomado a base en los informes de rendimiento en la pasada administración.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto confundida la pelirosa. 

-Cuando la Godaime estaba al frente de todo, -señalo el rubio- Shizune Nee-chan tenía que dividir esfuerzos entre el trabajo de oficina y la dirección del hospital. 

-¿Y crees que yo no podría hacerlo?- pregunto ofendida 

-Podrías, claramente lo puedes hacer… -contesto neutro- pero el rendimiento de tu trabajo magnifico en el hospital bajaría. Salvo contadas excepciones, no se puede estar en todos lados Dattebayo…- fingiendo una sonrisa.

Sakura se le quedó mirando embobada. Naruto estaba argumentando de manera impecable. Su sonrisa fingida era dolorosamente encantadora. Era una pesadilla. Se veía tan aislado, tan inaccesible y poderoso. Su capa y su sombrero parecían una armadura de placas completa. Ella se lamentaba día con día el haber ignorado el amor que ese hombre tuvo por ella hace tiempo. Y en ese preciso momento, se lamentó aún más. 

-¿Y todo esto para decirme que no me quieres cerca?- dijo sangrando por la herida- ¿Acaso no te has enterado que rompí mi compromiso con Sasuke? 

Naruto la miró algo confundido, y su gesto era como si recién pudiese recordar algo importante:

-Ah es cierto, -asintiendo- algo escuche algo de eso si -de brazos cruzados- Sinceramente me alegro por ambos.

-¿Es todo lo que dirás? –Pregunto la chica con desesperación-¿Es todo lo puedes decirme ahora que sabes eso? 

Naruto puso un gesto de no comprender, pero el brillo de sus ojos era notable. ¿Qué esperaba ella? ¿Otra vez esperaba tener servido a sus pies al idiota enamorado de toda la vida? ¿Otra vez hacerle rogar por una cita durante horas? ¿Nuevamente tener a Naruto Uzumaki, ahora Hokage, detrás de ella cumpliendo sus sueños? Era demasiado tonta u optimista ciertamente.

-Que debo decir… ¿Menos mal que no he comprado el regalo de bodas? –preguntó irónicamente. 

Sakura bajo la cabeza y cerro sus ojos por un momento. Estaba apelando a todo su ser para contener la furia que la embargaba. Se envenenaba día tras día cuando veía a Naruto rodeado de mujeres. Si bien aún no elegía esposa. Era bastante probable que no durmiera solo por las noches el muy pervertido. Sakura levanto la vista segundos después, y la sonrisa zorruna del Hokage la puso en su sitio. El hombre tenía el control de la situación totalmente. Por primera vez desde que se conocían que tenía el dominio. Y no lo dejaría ir, ese era el mensaje implícito en la sonrisa de Uzumaki Naruto. 

-¿Crees que no encontrare a nadie más? –dijo Sakura tratando de recuperar terreno. 

-Al contrario… -señaló Naruto fríamente- ahora que bajaste a la realidad de tu sueño Uchiha, tendrás candidatos a miles –con solicitud 

-¿Y eso no te importa? 

-Claro que me importa Haruno-san, -sonriendo- nunca olvido que fuimos compañeros. Te deseo lo mejor por ello.

Sakura se retiró de la oficina abatida. Naruto era una fortaleza impenetrable, y ella tenía parte de la culpa. Ella y su sensei Tsunade Senju. Que se había largado vaya a saber dónde hace poco. Ahora Naruto mandaba en la aldea de la hoja totalmente. Y entre sus reglamentos, no parecía existir el amor.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Trascurrieron algunos días desde que Ino comenzó a trabajar con la oficina del Hokage. La rubia solía juntarse con su amiga de toda la vida y contarle con pelos y señales cada asunto que Naruto trataba. La Yamanaka cada vez se admiraba más del desempeño del líder. Pero Sakura sufría, ante cada historia que involucraba mujeres. A pesar de que claramente extrañaba mucho la cercanía del rubio. Se sentía muy impotente con la situación actual. La última conversación que tuvo con Naruto le había dejado una profunda sensación de pérdida.

-¡Te lo digo frentezota! –charlando animada- Naruto es increíble. 

-¿No estarás saliendo con el verdad? –exclamó celosa.

-No tendría tiempo para mí… –señaló la rubia para cabrear a su amiga- Hokage-sama tiene mucho de dónde agarrarse.

-¿Qué…que quieres decir? –pregunto deprimida.

-Esta noche tendrá una cena privada- haciéndose la interesante- con una muy bella mujer. 

-¡Maldita sea habla! –Grito rabiosa- ¿Con quién? 

-Deja que te cuente bien….esta mañana…. 

Ino solía relatarle estas anécdotas buscando que reaccionara. Sakura aun pensaba que Naruto sería el que diera el primer paso para una reconciliación como siempre. Fatal error, porque el líder no quería saber nada de compromisos. Se la pasaba yendo de mujer en mujer en relaciones sin ataduras. Naruto había cambiado, ya no sería para una sola fémina. Y Sakura no concebía que fuera ella la que debía seguirlo. Un tonto juego de orgullo que solo le hacía perder más y más terreno a cada día. Hasta que ya no quedaba nada del antiguo amor que su rubio amigo tenía por ella hace tiempo. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Habían pasado tres meses desde que Naruto era Hokage. En algún lugar de país del fuego, una cueva secreta se abría luego de mucho tiempo. Tsunade y Shizune ingresaron evitando las trampas puestas por la morocha. Varias cavernas, laboratorios, habitaciones y armas. Las oscuras técnicas del antiguo Sannin traidor estaban allí.

El impulso inicial de Tsunade fue quemar toda la sala sin siquiera abrir un pergamino. Pero Shizune le dijo con prudencia que si bien Orochimaru había conseguido esas técnicas a través de horribles experimentos. Era interesante releer la información. Podrían encontrarse valiosos conocimientos técnicos que mejorarían los jutsu médicos. La rubia suspiró resignada, su estudiante tenía razón. Fue entonces que comenzaron una maratónica sesión de estudio. Libro por libro, pergamino por pergamino. Descubrieron con horror la gran cantidad de secuestro y atrocidades que el hombre realizo para torturar y experimentar. Mucho más de lo pensado.

Al fin Shizune se encontró con la información no deseada. El jutsu de la inmortalidad. Se lo indicó a su maestra, y esta le dijo que no quería saber nada de él. Por dentro se sentía morir. Sentía que desperdiciaba la última oportunidad de volver con Naruto y reclamar su felicidad. Pero Shizune insistió, arriesgando a enfurecer a su sensei, había hallado un dato muy relevante para la misión. Cuando Tsunade leyó el pergamino, sus ojos mostraron toda la sorpresa por el descubrimiento. 

-Tsunade-sama –interrogó la morocha- ¿Por qué tendrá que ser específicamente esto? 

-No lo sé Shizune, -negando- pero no podemos dejar pasar esta información. 

-Hai, -asintiendo- debemos tener cuidado en el futuro. 

-No hay porque, -señaló seria la rubia- no pienso usar esta técnica. 

-Pero….usted siente algo por Naruto-kun –confundida- si volviera a ser joven, nada le impediría…. 

-No Shizune, -seria- esta técnica requiere ir contra la naturaleza misma. Seré una criatura despreciable y además…. 

-Lo sé maestra, usted debería tomar el cuerpo de alguien joven. 

Ambas decidieron continuar sus estudios por otra parte. Sabían que Tsunade jamás mataría a otra mujer por el fin egoísta. Simplemente no había solución. Además, con el tiempo trascurrido, seguramente ya Naruto estaría casado y no había marcha atrás. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Naruto Uzumaki caminaba por las calles de la aldea con sus manos detrás de la espalda. Su túnica ceremonial como líder siempre lo protegía. No así el sombrero, que se le hacía molesto y ridículo. Solo lo usaría para reuniones de líderes. Después de todo, como Hokage podía elegir a voluntad. 

Por la aldea caminaba tranquilamente, saludos de cariño y respeto se repetían constantemente. Naruto podía ver en los rostros de los jovencitas, y no tan jovencitas el deseo latente. Se lo veía seguro e inalcanzable. Eso hacía que las féminas enloquecieran. El rubio había dejado en la oficina un par de clones para la firma de documentos pertinentes. Ino hacia un estupendo trabajo como ayudante y por lo tanto Naruto se veía libre para realizar ciertos asuntos fuera del trabajo administrativo.

Hizo una fugaz pasada por la academia. Iruka-sensei, como Naruto seguía llamándole, realizaba una gran labor instruyendo a los niños. Los más traviesos se paralizaron al ver cara a cara al Hokage. Tamaña admiración había generado el rubio, que los niños lo miraban con los ojos enormes. Como se ve a un dios. Naruto les sonreía, y generalmente les recomendaba mucho que obedecieran a "Iruka-sensei" porque era el camino a ser un gran Shinobi. Iruka agradecía por lo bajo a Naruto porque gracias a esas palabras ahora los niños lo miraban con gran respeto. 

Naruto también pasaba por los diferentes campos de entrenamientos. Le gustaba observar como los Jounnin entrenaban a los nuevos equipos. Desde hacía un tiempo, (pocos días después del rompimiento entre Sasuke y Sakura) que Naruto había desarmado el "equipo Kakashi". Sakura era la directora del hospital y principal causa del incremento de ninjas médicos de alta eficiencia. Kakashi era el líder del ANBU y Sai su segundo al mando. Y Sasuke era un Jounnin a cargo de un equipo Gennin. 

Fue duro de parte de Naruto convencerlo. Pero había acertado. Sasuke era un gran sensei, y los niños le entregaban calidez y cariño. Ellos eran los encargados de hacerlo reír y devolverle su "humanidad". El pelinegro fingía no preocuparse por ellos, pero no era verdad. Naruto veía con cierto agrado como el Uchiha aprendía a querer nuevamente. Escondido en unos arbustos, observaba como entrenaba Sasuke a sus niños y les invitaba el almuerzo.

-Veo que no eres como Jirayja-sama… –le susurro una voz sensual a su espalda- el espiaba en baños termales. Era un completo pervertido. 

Naruto se alejó de los arbustos donde espiaba y seguido por la mujer comenzó a volver al centro de la aldea por el sendero de bosque. Sonreía levemente, sin siquiera mirarla. Ella lo seguiría hasta el final de los tiempos. Ella era una "cazadora" después de todo.

-Anko-chan… -susurro travieso- ¿No tienes algo que hacer, más divertido que seguirme? 

La mujer relamió sus labios mientras corría para alcanzarlo a medio camino, y tomándolo del hombro lo giró para besarlo salvajemente. El correspondió apretando con sus manos el delicioso trasero de la Kunoichi. Pegándola a su cuerpo, enseñándole igual ferocidad en la posesión de territorio erótico. 

-Veo que estas necesitada –dijo perverso Naruto al separarse los labios levemente- ¿Estuviste mucho tiempo fuera de Konoha?

-14 días es mucho tiempo, -relamiéndose- sin que me toques, sin tus embestidas sobre mi cuerpo. Es mucho tiempo. 

Se volvieron a besar con salvajismo. El sexo con Anko era bestial y Naruto sabia complacerla. Pero el lugar no era ni por asomo el adecuado, además del momento. 

-Estamos a pocos metros de un portador del Sharingan –señaló el rubio lamiendo el lóbulo derecho de la mujer- Hokage-sama no debe compártanse así. 

-Cerdo, -respondió sonriendo la mujer- hace 15 días no te has negado. 

-No me estoy negando preciosa y sexi Anko-chan, -dijo alejándose- mañana terminaremos con esto. 

-¿Mañana? –Interrogó a la mujer tratando de ocultar su frustración- ¿por qué no hoy? ¿Esta noche? ¡Estoy muy caliente! 

-Estaré ocupado –señalo neutro- tu amiga te gano el turno. 

Anko lo sabía perfectamente. El maldito de Naruto también se había acostado con su compañera de equipo entre otras. El desgraciado tenía demasiada energía y ningún tipo de recaudo. Una noche con Naruto Uzumaki entre las piernas, le enseñaba todo lo que una mujer podía desear sobre sexo a lo largo de la vida.

-Alguna noche deberíamos reunirnos los tres… –apuntó perversa la Jounnin, para hacerle más jugoso el trato- a menos que… Hokage-sama no seas capaz. 

Naruto sonrió captando la provocación, y giro sobre sus pies para alejarse de ella, aunque antes mirándola profundamente le susurró: 

-Sabes a la perfección de lo que soy capaz, -sonriéndole suavemente- si logras convencer a tu amiga de no jugar solo "uno a uno"…. 

Naruto le dedicó su sonrisa más picara y partió dejando muy mojada a la Jounnin. Decididamente había aprendido el oficio. Su corazón no se lo entregaría a nadie, su cuerpo seria de todas. Esa era la ley, era su ley. No volvería a llorar por amor, no suplicaría que lo amaran. Desde que Tsunade se había ido, Naruto había cambiado para siempre. 

**Fin del capítulo…**


	7. CAPITULO 6

**Bueno amigos….nuevo capítulo. Debo aclarar para los lectores, que este fic fue escrito por mí hace más de 5 años. Eso significa que algunos eventos o poderes de ciertos Biju no se habían revelado todavía en el cannon y por lo tanto es todo autoría mía el cambio de argumento.**

 **Disfruten….y muchas gracias por los comentarios.**

 **CAPITULO 6: MI TERRITORIO**

Luego de dejar a Anko Mitarashi con ganas de matarlo y amarlo en un solo combo. Naruto caminó sonriente, para pronto se cruzarse con Konohamaru y su equipo. Moegui casi se derritió al verlo pero Naruto aun siendo cortés, mantuvo la distancia. Era cierto que las seducía a todas. Pero no se metía con las chicas que tenían "algo" con sus amigos. Si bien Konohamaru no lo demostraba, era obvio que sentía cosas por su compañera. Rato después el líder pasó por el hospital. Le debía una visita a Kiba que descansaba las heridas de una misión. Se cruzó por el camino con Sakura y su "clase" (unas 15 kunoichi) y arrancó suspiros de todas. La pelirosa se enfureció con el alumnado y les agregó trabajo extra. Rato después, ya en la habitación del Inuzuka, Naruto y el castaño charlaron animadamente: 

-Y bien Kiba, -suspiró Naruto- ¿Cuándo se lo dirás? 

-¿Qué quieres decir? –pregunto nervioso. 

-Hinata Hyuuga, -señaló el rubio- ya sabes… mirada de perrito, pechos enormes, y un cuerpazo de…. 

-¡Ey ey ey! –Gritó ofuscado Kiba interrumpiéndole- ¡No te atrevas a tocarla, pervertido! 

-Sería tan fácil –admitió soñador el rubio burlándose- pero soy tu amigo… -sonrió apenas para liberar la tensión- sé que la amas. 

Ambos intercambiaron sonrisas. Y acto seguido, palabra por palabra, planearon como el Inuzuka se le declararía a su compañera. Sakura se quedó escuchándolos desde el pasillo y sonrió pensando que Naruto tal volvería con el tiempo a ser lo que fue. Ella aún continuaba intentando acercarse al Hokage. No podía evitarlo, sentía algo fuerte por él. Continúo distraída en sus pensamientos y el rubio salió al pasillo sorprendiéndola espiando. 

Sin decir nada Naruto sonrió apenas, y se fue caminando dejándola avergonzada. Ella comenzó a seguirlo y agarrándolo de un brazo lo metió a la fuerza en su oficina. Naruto fue impulsado por la potencia de la chica y se agarró del escritorio para no caer. Recuperó el equilibrio apenas el rubio Shinobi, girando a continuación para verla. Ella cerró con llave y se la guardó en su chaqueta blanca de trabajo. Esa conversación debió suceder hace mucho tiempo. Sakura finalmente estaba cansada de ser sutil.

-Vaya vaya Haruno-san... -dijo meloso el hombre- ¿me toca el examen médico anual? Debería haber sido informado en mi oficina. 

Sakura usualmente se hubiese enfurecido. Pero su postura y gestos estaban lejos del combate rabioso. Tenía mucha decepción, mucho dolor por la forma en que su ex compañero la nombraba. Era como si la mera forma de enunciarla fuera la marca indeleble de la separación.

-Quiero que dejes de decirme "Haruno-san" –señalo seria- me lastimas. Onegai Naruto….

El Hokage finalmente se puso serio. Últimamente le divertía mucho cabrear a Sakura como en los viejos tiempos. Pero esto era diferente. Ella no había respondido con enojo, sino con una gran carga de frustración.

-De acuerdo Sakura –señalo pensativo- ¿Eso es todo? 

-Tenemos que arreglar nuestros asuntos de una vez por todas. Esta noche quiero cenar contigo y que hablemos. Como ex-compañeros, como amigos, o como lo que tú quieras.

Naruto colocó sus manos detrás de la cintura. Sakura era una mujer diferente para él. Sabía que no podía "arriesgarse" con ella. No podía arriesgar a caer otra vez en sus redes. Había sido demasiado la primera vez, casi de muerte.

-No siento tener nada de qué hablar… –dijo como bomba- Además, tengo un compromiso que… 

-¿Con quién? –Dijo nerviosa la mujer- ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me des una oportunidad? 

-(¿una oportunidad? – Pensó Naruto- me arrastraba a sus pies y me pateó como alfombra. ¿Una oportunidad? – se dijo venenoso el rubio- solo a mi modo)

-De acuerdo Sakura, de acuerdo… –señalo sonriendo- Pasado mañana estoy libre. Cenaremos y estaremos juntos tal como deseas.

Lo que Naruto acababa de sugerir era algo totalmente diferente a lo que Sakura deseaba. Algo impersonal, algo superficial. Sakura no estaba buscando sexo por compasión. No buscaba al sujeto pervertido en el cual parecía haberse trasformado Uzumaki Naruto. Quería al verdadero hombre. Aquel que conocía muy bien desde niños. 

-¿Pasado mañana? –Grito rabiosa- ¿Acaso tengo un turno? ¿Te estas burlando de mí? 

-Oye, -dijo pícaramente el rubio- el orden de llegada debe respetarse. Reglas son reglas. Los clones de sombras solo los uso para el aburrido papeleo. Pero cada señorita merece un trato personal. Y tengo compromisos previos Sakura. 

La chica estaba profundamente herida. No era especial, su tiempo había pasado. ¿Con quién se iba a ver? ¿Qué maldita mujer estaría disfrutando de las atenciones del Hokage? ¿Por qué Naruto no podía volver a creer en ella? ¿Acaso realmente no pensaba que Sakura podía amarlo? ¿Realmente era tan increíble? 

-¡No me voy acostar contigo si es lo que insinúas! –Dijo cruzándose de brazos- no soy una cualquiera. No quiero una aventura, quiero hablar contigo seriamente baka. 

-Nunca dije tal cosa… –señalo Naruto elevando sus manos como disculpa- Entonces, tal vez… -quitándole importancia- supongo que solo nos tomara algunos minutos. Después de todo no habrá sexo inagotable toda la noche. ¿En "Ichiraku ramen" está bien? Hace rato que no voy je je. Podemos cenar mientras cruzamos palabra algunos minutos. 

-Lo siento tanto Naruto… –dijo la pelirosa apenada, al comprender que el hombre no pensaba en darle ni una oportunidad. Al estar en un lugar público, claramente Naruto no esperaba hablar de sentimientos personales. 

-¿Lo sientes? –Dijo el hombre sorprendido –no lo comprendo. 

-Siento muchísimo el haber matado ese gran amor que tenías por mí -dijo dolida- siento no haber ido a esa plaza. No haber comprendido que habías hecho una promesa que te obligaba a esperarme en ese lugar durante dos meses. Siento haberte convertido en lo que eres ahora –bajando la cabeza. Siento tanto que no puedas volver a creer en mí.

Por primera vez se disculpaba. Por primera vez se humillaba. Por primera vez admitía ante Naruto, que ella había fallado, y que no era culpa de él. Sin embargo… 

-Tierno, muy tierno –dijo sonriendo irónico- un poco tarde para mi gusto si me lo preguntas pero…..-palmeándole el hombro- ¡Anímate! Aun podemos ser amigos. Reírnos juntos, contarnos nuestros ligues, cosas así… 

Sakura levanto la vista y vio el dolor oculto dentro de él. Ella era medico por vocación. Naturalmente entendía las dolencias de sus pacientes y siempre estaba feliz de ayudar. Pero en los ojos de quien fue su mejor amigo, vio algo irrecuperable. Alguien que había elegido ponerse la máscara del pervertido, antes que admitir lo miserable que se sentía estando solo. Sakura en ese momento se lamentó en el alma su entupido error del pasado. Aun no podía entender de sí misma, la fuerza tonta que la había impulsado a comprometerse con Sasuke Uchiha. Incluso ahora mismo, que estaba más que dispuesta a admitir sus errores y escuchar finalmente el grito amordazado de su corazón, entendía que no había batalla por luchar. El "paciente" estaba muerto. La relación estaba muerta. Tal vez algún día llegara a la vida de Naruto una mujer con la suficiente suerte o habilidad para enamorar nuevamente al Hokage. Eso definitivamente lo sacaría del pozo, le haría volver a su antiguo yo. Naruto no era un pervertido por naturaleza. Lo estaba siendo por obligación autoimpuesta. Alguien tenía que salvarlo de si mismo. Pero Sakura Haruno comprendió en ese mismo momento, que ella sería la última mujer en la aldea que podía hacerlo cambiar. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* 

Un mes después, en algún lugar del país de la roca. Tsunade y Shizune asistían a una docena de heridos. Eran Shinobi provenientes de Iwagakure. Lord Tsuchikage los había enviado para capturar al Gobi. Al principio el capitán se había negado a recibir la ayuda de extranjeros, pero Tsunade lo convenció diciendo que los médicos tenían el deber moral de ayudar. No había un estado de guerra así que nada le impedía asistir a esos hombres.

De los 20 heridos, solo 7 sobrevivieron. El salvaje Gobi había cobrado su "cuota" por la osadía de intentar atraparlo. Tsunade los asistió y un hombre moribundo le contó todo lo ocurrido en varias semanas. Deliraba el pobre diablo, su deber era callar, pero necesitaba contarlo antes de morir. 

-Si usted junta…..-susurró con los ojos entre cerrados- terremotos, maremotos, huracanes y derrumbes….tendrá al Gobi. Sus colas generan eso y mucho más… –dijo entre la tos- desastres….¡COF COF COF!….. De la… naturaleza. 

-¿Aún no han podido atraparlo? –susurró Tsunade apenada. 

-Tres veces… -dijo el hombre- tres veces lo atrapamos. Nuestro mejor Shinobi lo contuvo en su cuerpo, y luego al poco tiempo el murió. 

-¿Murió por las heridas? -aventuró la rubia. 

-¡No! –Bramó mientras tosía el hombre incorporándose- ¡Él estaba sano cuando lo atrapamos! Pero en pocas días… Gobi escapó matándolo desde adentro. 

-Una vez contenido, -recitó la rubia sin entender- un Biju no puede escapar a menos que el contenedor lo…. 

El hombre asintió comprendiendo, pero sus ojos abrieron desorbitadamente, algo más quedaba:

-Mi amigo lo tenía controlado, usaba su chakra incluso-dijo susurrando- pero en pocos días….un hombre de 25 años se convirtió en un niño. Su cuerpo cambió, el sello fue corrompido. 

-¿Un niño? –Pregunto la mujer desconcertada- (¿Acaso este hombro enloqueció?) 

-Gobi es caos puro… -prosiguió el hombre- caos en espacio y tiempo. La criatura permite el uso del poder libremente a diferencia de los otros Biju. Pero puede manipular a cambio, el cuerpo del contenedor. Así logra debilitarlo y matarlo.

Tsunade no se la podía creer. Pero eso explicaba de alguna forma porque no había registros previos sobre Jinchuriki del Gobi. El jutsu de la inmortalidad que Orochimaru creo, contemplaba un poco de la esencia del Gobi. Eso tal vez lo explicaba todo. 

Tsunade pensaba y dio e beber agua al moribundo, el hombre agradeció con una sonrisa y continuó: 

-La segunda vez… -dijo entrecortado- lo atrapamos dentro de un Shinobi maduro. Pensamos que la capacidad del monstruo para energizar y rejuvenecer tenía cierto límite. Un ninja de más edad, podría volver a ser más joven y contenerlo. 

-¿Y qué ocurrió? –pregunto ansiosa la mujer. 

-Ante nuestros ojos, y en pocos días. Ese hombre se trasformó en un anciano decrepito. Su edad avanzo más rápidamente hasta dejarlo postrado. Gobi volvió a escapar. 

-¿y por qué no lo atraparon en un pergamino, en un sello, o vasija?

-no se puede…es muy poderoso… –dijo casi desvanecido- la….tercera vez y también fallamos. 

Fueron las últimas palabras del Shinobi, quedó inconsciente y pocas horas después murió.

Un par de días después, Tsunade y Shizune acamparon cerca de una montaña. En las cuevas, varios metros más arriban, estaba la criatura. Tsunade revisó su plan una y otra vez. Shizune no estaba de acuerdo con su maestra. Era arriesgado para no decir suicida. Pero la rubia había estudiado el asunto, y su plan era la única manera de atrapar al Gobi. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* 

Mientras tanto en Konoha, se celebraba una fiesta en honor al acuerdo comercial logrado con Sunagakure. Lord Kazekage y lord Hokage festejaban junto a los amigos de la generación en un restaurant. Había una enorme algarabía y todos disfrutaban de la noche. Como excepción, Shikamaru Nara era uno de los pocos que no la pasaban bien. Había tenido sus "asuntos" con Temari de la arena, cada vez que se realizaban los exámenes Chunnin. Y ahora mismo estaba de novio con Ino. 

El Nara se la veía muy feo para disimular. Sobre todo porque Gaara le dedicaba frecuentes miradas de amenaza. Naruto reía y bebía alegre al ver a Gai y Rock Lee hacer escándalo del otro lado de la gran mesa. Sasuke había pasado a saludar pero no se quedó mucho. No le agradaban las fiestas y además tenía planeada una "reunión privada" con cierta señorita de la que pocos tenían noticias. Naruto bebió a su salud, y deseo que la dama supiera sacarle lo amargado que siempre su amigo tenía en la piel. 

Sakura en tanto, había logrado acercarse a Naruto. Junto a él en la gran mesa, reían y bebían a la par. Ambos se susurraban cosas que contrariamente a lo pensado, nada tenía que ver con amor. Naruto seguía con su vida de "variedad de mujeres", pero al menos, había entablado nueva amistad con la pelirosa. 

Sakura no obstante, se sentía aun increíblemente atraída por Naruto. Pero a pesar que el rubio jugueteaba constantemente con la idea de hacerle el amor una noche. Ella se resistía porque no quería tener solo sexo. Naruto no le ofrecía más que placer, y si bien se moría por saber que tal lo hacía, no quería darle la victoria final. 

-Gaara… -susurró al oído el rubio- ¿Qué tal la pasas viejo amigo? 

-Muy bien, -dijo el pelirrojo- te veo alegre y eso me agrada. ¿Para cuándo el casamiento con tu compañera? 

-¿Casamiento? –Dijo el rubio medio mareado- será mejor que dejes de beber amigo. 

-¿Acaso no están comprometidos? 

-Nop, -señalo sonriente- soy libre como un ave. Nadie me atrapará. Ja ja ja. 

-Algún día deberás sentar cabeza –apunto con prudencia Gaara- un líder no debe ser…. 

-¿Sabes algo? –Dijo interrumpiendo- cumplo con mi trabajo de la mejor manera. Pregúntale a quien sea. Ni siquiera el consejo de viejos me protesta por lo que hago-indicando con un dedo- Y mi vida privada, es solo mía. 

Gaara se mantuvo impasible. Su mirada plana y profunda se fijó exclusivamente en cada gesto de su mejor amigo. Lo observo servirse una copa, incluso le acepto un toque de copas para brindar. Pero la mirada del Kazekage no apartaba el objetivo. Lo estaba evaluando al Hokage. Lo conocía mucho más que nadie gestualmente. Y la sonrisa de Naruto Uzumaki, no era autentica. No totalmente.

-Te veo diferente, -dijo serio el pelirrojo luego de algunos minutos- como si parte de ti hubiera muerto.

Naruto lo miro elevando ambas cejas, en ningún modo estaba enojado; más bien se diría… sorprendido. Solo luego de algunos segundos de dudas, Naruto Uzumaki sonrió suavemente. 

-Por eso eres uno de mis más valiosos amigos –asintió- porque puedes ver atraves de todo...- y luego como recordando algo, decidió desviar el tema doloroso- ¿Y tú cuando te casas? ¿Acaso Lord Kazekage no debe dar una buena imagen para su pueblo? 

Gaara desvió la vista serio, y algo avergonzado para finalmente decir: 

-No es algo que te importe… –finalizando sus palabras supuestamente chocantes, con una suave sonrisa. 

Ambos se miraron y compartieron esa sonrisa. Un gesto más valioso que mil palabras. 

El resto de la cena trascurrió con normalidad. Luego de algunas horas, Naruto se despidió de todos diciendo que tenía cosas que hacer al día siguiente. Todos lo miraron sin creerle ni una palabra. Suponían que se encontraría con alguna mujer. Ino lo vio bastante más bebido de lo recomendable, pero no podía dejar suelto a Shikamaru por la presencia de la hermana de Gaara. 

Temari, que había escuchado rumores sobre el nuevo Naruto, decidió vengarse de Shikamaru visitando al líder. Dijo algo como: "Veré si Naruto está bien", y al levantarse se encontró con la fulminante mirada de Sakura que respondió: 

-Debes estar cansada por el viaje Temari-san… –fingiendo una sonrisa- yo me ocuparé del Hokage (Perra) 

Gaara asintió a Sakura porque también sabia de lo que su amigo era capaz. Así que Temari se tuvo que aguantar. O al menos, eso les hizo pensar a todos. La noche era joven, y su hermano Gaara tenía el sueño muy pesado.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Naruto caminó por las calles sonriendo alegremente. La fiesta, el acuerdo, todo perfecto. Aun recordaba como el consejo de ancianos, y los líderes de clanes dejaron de importunarlo con los asuntos del casamiento. De los clanes tuvo que lidiar con Inoichi Yamanaka, Hiashi Hyuuga, Tsume Inuzuka y Shikaku Nara. También con los ancianos Koharu y Homura. 

La anciana Koharu y Tsume eran mujeres que Naruto había aprendido como tratarlas. Con la anciana, especial atención a sus consejos. Palabras suaves y respetuosas. Charlas en la oficina té de por medio, y fingir aceptar sus consejos como palabra sagrada. Con Tsume, una mujer más accesible en términos de seducción, algún regalo pequeño. Alguna atribución a favor de su clan. Y su apoyo para casar a Kiba con Hinata. Incluso aunque más madura en edad, había existido cierta peligrosa seducción en las reuniones privadas. Y Naruto tenía experiencia de sobra cuando se trataba de mujer con mayor edad. 

Inoichi en tanto, comprendió que su hija no tendría el favor de Hokage como esposa ya que eran buenos amigos. Shikaku quería a su hijo casado con Ino y por lo tanto no forzaría a Naruto a decidir pareja sabiendo que Ino podía ser de su elección. Hiashi Hyuuga y el consejero Homura quedaron solos en su plan de casar al Hokage. Pero no tenían excusas para cargar contra él, ya que su desempeño como Hokage era mucho mejor de lo esperado. Naruto reía recordando, apoyado en un árbol de la calle. Aun recordaba el último intento de la consejera Koharu para obligarlo a casarse:

 _Flash back:_

 _En la oficina del Hokage, la anciana Koharu compartía un té sentados cómodamente en los sillones.  
_

_-Espero no importunarlo Hokage-sama… –comenzó la consejera con diplomacia- interrumpo sus funciones seguramente.  
_

_-Consejera Koharu-sama… -dijo sonriendo con encanto- ya le he repetido hasta el cansancio que para usted en particular, siempre tendré tiempo disponible.  
_

_La mujer increíblemente halagada, bajó la vista con tranquilidad y bebía su té, era un cambio bastante agradable que un joven Hokage la tuviera en alta consideración. Ni siquiera con su ex compañero Hiruzen había ocurrido. Naruto en tanto, sabia para sus adentros que actuando así la tenía en sus manos. La táctica de seducción no era solo para "ligar". Ayudaba mucho también a imponer su voluntad sobre otros.  
_

_-Entiendo que no quiere buscar compromiso dentro de Konoha –dijo la anciana- pero debería escuchar mis consejos._

 __

 _-Usted sabe que siempre sigo sus sabios consejos –interrumpió suavemente- incluso pienso que el anciano Homura me tiene cierto… "rechazo" a causa de ello.  
_

_-¿A qué se refiere? –preguntó sorprendida.  
_

_-Bueno –fingiendo no notar su sorpresa- usted sabe que el nunca ha respetado la palabra de las mujeres por sobre los hombres.  
_

_-¿Hokage-sama insinúa que "el", desautorizó mi palabra?  
_

_-No directamente desde luego – dijo fingiendo una sonrisa Naruto- pero si siempre oponía a la Godaime solo por ser mujer. Y si actualmente en mi mandato, sus "consejos" siempre se oponen a los que usted me da…bueno….  
_

_La mujer entorno los ojos comprendiendo el razonamiento. Machismo, simple y claro. Ese viejo sinvergüenza de Mitokado era un troglodita. Se figuraba que una mujer no puede pensar al nivel de un hombre. Pero esta situación no se iba a quedar así._

 _-Sin embargo usted me ha demostrado día con día, -anunció Naruto- lo importante de seguir sus ideas.  
_

_La anciana Koharu aun evaluando el desprecio personal del otro consejero, no comprendía a que se refería el joven Hokage ahora, y Naruto no la dejó razonar demasiado. Tenía que darle el golpe de gracia.  
_

_-Cuando la consejera Koharu-sama envió a los países extrajeron las condiciones para el matrimonio. Seguramente pensó que todos se sentirían increíblemente halagados por la "consideración" –dijo Naruto- hemos ganado valiosos acuerdos comerciales, amistades e influencias sin dar nada a cambio. ¿Por qué estrechar lazos matrimoniales con un solo lugar? Lo mejor es seguir su estrategia, amistad con todos en lugar de acuerdo con uno solo._

 _Naruto sabía que la consejera no delataría que esa no era su intención. La mujer no podía admitir su ignorancia del "plan", justo ante un hombre que la respetaba por su inteligencia. Si lo hacía, perdería todo ascendiente sobre el a futuro.  
_

_-Hokage-sama ha sabido apreciar con agudeza mis fines nobles… –señaló la anciana- veo que rodearse de mujeres le ha beneficiado intelectualmente- sonriendo  
_

_Naruto le siguió el juego, en lugar de "pervertido" ahora era un sabio joven siguiendo la política del consejo. Koharu Utatane a partir de ahora estaría de su lado, y con el consejo de ancianos claramente dividido. Solo la palabra de Naruto seria ley definitiva._

 _Fin del flash back:  
_

El recuerdo de la reunión lo mantenía tentado. Abrazado al árbol, reía como un chico que acababa de pintar los rostros del monte Hokage. Sakura lo encontró tan alegre que en lugar de reprenderlo (su intención inicial) simplemente lo ayudó a caminar (un brazo por sobre los hombros de la chica)

-¿De qué te ríes tanto? –le susurró curiosa. 

Naruto le contó todo sobre su recuerdo reciente y volvió a reír por la travesura. Ella lo acompañó en la gracia y le dijo: 

-¿Todo eso se le ocurrió a Hokage-sama? –burlesca 

-JA, más quisiera ser tan listo….-contesto alegre el hombre- fue un plan que me armó Shikamaru para que lo ayude con el asunto "Temari". Ino desde su oficina (la de junto) revisaba los pensamientos de la vieja ¡JA JA JA!

Sakura no pudo evitar la risa, el ninja cabeza hueca se salía con la suya de una u otra forma. Ese realmente era el Naruto de siempre. El número 1 en sorprender a la gente. 

-Así que seguirás soltero… -señalo medio ofuscada- por eso le hacías "conversación" a esa rubia en la cena ¿cierto?-celosa

-¿Acaso huelo celos? –Dijo con sonrisa zorruna- No pienso hacer infeliz a una mujer Sakura-chan –susurro medio triste- cuando soltero, hago felices a muchas. 

-No estoy celosa –dijo sonrojada- ¿Por qué piensas que harías infeliz a una mujer? –Dijo desviando el asunto anterior- pareces saber cómo "complacerlas".

-Porque sin amor, ¿Qué evitaría que corra detrás de otras? –Dijo preocupado- ¿Qué evitara que la engañe?

La lógica tenía sentido, aunque Sakura se negara a reconocerlo. Pero no pudo contestar y guardo silencio. De pronto Naruto se detuvo, y como si recordara algo la miró de frente y señaló:

-¿acaso, Sakura-chan intenta seducirme? –mirada confundida. 

La chica enrojeció y ofuscada contradijo: 

-Ja, mas quisieras ¿No? –de brazos cruzados, venita en la frente. 

Ambos rieron y continuaron avanzando por la calle. Pero Naruto luego de algunos metros de silencio le susurró al oído: 

-¿Crees que no se, que esperas un beso y una noche apasionada? 

La chica se alejó dos pasos y bajo la vista avergonzada. Se sentía desnuda ante él, humillada porque había leído como un libro abierto. A Naruto le dio pena eso, y trato de salvar las distancias: 

-¡JA JA JA! Tranquila Sakura-chan, no tienes que estar a la defensiva conmigo siempre, es una broma mujer. Ja ja ja. 

Ella agradeció con una sonrisa lo que Naruto había hecho. No era tan tonta, ni estaba tan ebria como para no notarlo. Naruto le dijo a su amiga que debía pasar por su oficina. Debía guardar unos documentos importantes. La pelirosa lo vio tan borracho que dudó en dejarlo solo. Pero el rubio le sonrió y dijo que estaría bien. Se recuperaba rápido de la bebida por los poderes regenerativos del Kyuubi. Incluso en pocas cuadras ya no se tambaleaba tanto al caminar. 

Sin embargo, Naruto hizo esto para evitar ir a su casa junto a Sakura. Tenía miedo de aprovechar su ebriedad y terminar acostándose con ella. Algo dentro suyo le prevenía de esta situación. Su amiga no sería como las otras. Naruto la había amado con locura, y el sexo podía reavivar ese fuego. Era mejor tener amistad y coquetear sin riesgos. Sí, eso era lo mejor. 

Naruto se despidió de la pelirosa y fue a su oficina. Sobre su escritorio, los documentos estaban ordenados y listos. Definitivamente Ino era buena en su labor. Sin embargo Naruto no había ido por eso, solo se sentó en su silla detrás del escritorio y abrió su mejor licor para brindar en soledad. No estaba tan ebrio como había aparentado para excusarse en la cena, pero lo estaría.  
Luego de media hora de beber y contemplar la luna por los ventanales, se encontró con algo más interesante que hacer. Interesante y peligroso. Una voz femenina le llegó entre las sombras entrando por las puertas.

-Caminaba por la aldea sin compañía amable –dijo sonriendo la rubia- y de pronto vi las luces de tu oficina. ¿Bebiendo hasta caer? 

-Esperando que una mujer hermosa se apiade de mí –contradijo sonriente y despreocupado. 

-Ya veo, -acercándose lenta y sensualmente- ¿Puedo hacerte compañía mientras tanto? 

-No lo sé Temari… -indico jugueteando- tal vez cuando ella venga y te vea aquí, se pondrá celosa –sonriendo

-Entonces ella se lo perderá –dijo girando al escritorio la mujer- y será muy estúpida, si te pierde a ti…..Hokage-sama…-sensual 

-Podría contarte un par de historias –señaló Naruto- pero….mejor será que vuelvas a dormir. Tu hermano… 

-Mi hermano duerme tan pesado como un tronco…-dijo divertida y bebiendo una copa del escritorio- no me importa lo que piense. Así como nadie le importa mis sentimientos. 

Naruto se puso serio, Temari siempre había parecido una mujer de hielo, siempre parecía impermeable. Pero esas palabras denotaban tristeza. 

-Bébete una copa,-declaro serio Naruto- siéntate y dime que ocurre. 

Una invitación amistosa en lugar de ligarla. Definitivamente a veces se le escapaba el antiguo Naruto. Temari sonrió agradecida por la ternura, pero la noche no estaba para eso. Se sentó de golpe sobre las piernas de Naruto quedando cara a cara con él. 

-¿Este lugar se encuentra libre? –susurró sensual. 

-¿Qué te hicieron Temari? –susurró serio. 

Ella sonrió y sirvió un par de tragos, ambos bebieron. La situación no perdía tensión sexual, pese a la conversación. Ella estaba encima y sus pechos se aplastaron contra el frente del hombre. Con un brazo lo rodeaba por el cuello y cara a cara se estaba dando una extraña conversación. 

-El consejo de Suna convenció a mi hermano que soy, -suspirando ofuscada- "moneda de cambio". No les importa a quien elija, solo será un arreglo. 

-No me sorprende, - dijo ofuscado el Hokage- aquí sucede lo mismo. ¿Ya eligieron alguien? 

-No… -admitió la rubia- pero seguramente terminare casada con algún viejo seguramente. Tan solo por comercio o títulos. El hermano horrible del feudal del viento me ha mirado como un trozo de carne. Me da asco de solo pensarlo cerca de mí.

Temari termino la charla, no quería amargarse con su futuro asqueroso. Unió sus labios al hombre y se besaron comenzando la noche. Poco a poco la intensidad subió. Se separaron y la mujer comenzó a lamer el cuello de Naruto. 

-¿Y tú venganza es acostarte con cualquiera? –susurró estirando la mano y sirviendo dos copas Naruto.

-Tú no eres "cualquiera" –susurró ella sin dejar de explorar- estas como un queso. 

Se besaron de nuevo y al separarse levemente, Naruto le dijo: 

-Ese Yukata negro es bonito, pero comienza a estorbarme. 

-Uumn ¿En serio? – Declaró sin dejar los manoseos- nunca lo hice en la oficina de un Kage. ¿Cómo será? 

-Yo si lo hice muchas veces… –gimió perverso- y el morbo de que alguien nos atrape lo hace genial. 

Ambos bebieron una copa más, y como automático ella se levantó comenzando a dejar su abanico y sus armas ninja ocultas en el suelo a un costado del escritorio. Naruto fue a las puertas de salida, cerrándolas con un sello. Colocó llave además y apagó la luz general. Al girar pudo ver que la luna iluminaba a través de los ventanales toda la zona del escritorio. Aun estando en la oscuridad, Naruto preparó una pequeña sorpresa para cuando avanzara el asunto. 

Ella aflojo su cinturón dejando casi entreabierta la Yukata negra. Naruto volvió y ella le puso una mano en el pecho guiándolo hasta su silla nuevamente. El solo sonreía y se dejaba hacer. Ella le abrió de un tirón la camisa blanca del rubio haciendo saltar los botones. Tomó una copa llena de sake, y la derramó en la boca del hombre haciendo que caiga sobre el cuello y pectorales. 

Acto seguido, se dedicó a lamer todo el camino compuesto de licor desde los labios hasta el abdomen. Sus manos mientras tanto, abrían el jean negro del líder preparando el final del camino para la rubia. Naruto bebió su copa y además llenó de más licor para futuros "juegos". 

-Nunca disfrute tanto el Sake sin beberlo –dijo como pudo el rubio 

Ella sonrió y se metió en la boca el miembro comenzando a chuparlo con fuerza. ¡Menuda mamada le estaba dando! De tranquila no tendría nada la noche. Ella continúo en su trabajo mirándolo a los ojos con carita de niña buena. Y sus coletas le daban tremendo espectáculo "angelical" al Hokage que estallaría muy pronto. El rubio rodeó con sus manos aferrándola por los cabellos y pronto pareció que la follaria por la boca. La rubia no se dejó, y apretó con su mano los testículos del hombre haciéndolo gruñir. Sonrió divertida del dolor y la sorpresa de Naruto, sentándose sobre el de nuevo.

-El dominio es mío… –dijo provocadora- no te atrevas a moverte. 

-(ya veremos muñeca-pensó el rubio) 

Se besaron y Temari ato las muñecas de Naruto detrás de la silla. Un hilo especial con chakra, le costaría bastante, aun para su fuerza soltarse. Ella se abrió su prenda y apartó el brasier dejando ver sus pechos. Naruto intentó capturarlos con la lengua y ella los apartó perversa: 

-Aun no querido, -negando con un dedo- mis "amigas" tienen trabajo que hacer. 

Volvió a descender arrodillándose frente a la silla del líder, y aprisionó el miembro ya duro de Naruto entre sus senos masajeándolo y lamiendo la punta de este. El cuarto comenzó a darle vueltas a Naruto, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. No tardó mucho en correrse, ella lo estaba enloqueciendo. 

Temari volvió a colocar sobre el hombre y ahora le permitió lamer sus pechos. Una de las manos de la rubia masajeaba el miembro por detrás suyo, a la espera de "recuperarlo". Pero su agradable sorpresa fue que estaba tan duro como roca pese a la corrida anterior. Estaba caliente de verlo tan sumiso y se desvistió completa para montarse sobre él. Lento pero seguro se enterró y gimiendo comenzó el movimiento. El parecía tranquilo pese a que no tenía control de la situación. Temari gemía y se mordía los labios gozándolo plenamente. Ella se aferró a los hombros de Naruto y acelero el ritmo frenético. Quería verlo suplicar piedad. Esos minutos mágicos de fricción fueron la gloria para la kunoichi. ¡Menuda resistencia tenía el Hokage! ¡Parecía que podía cabalgarlo toda la noche si así lo quería! 

-¡Aaaahh Naruto! 

-Temari….-gimiendo lentamente 

-¡Naruto malditos seas! AAAHHH…. 

Ambos se corrieron al unísono, pero el asunto no termino allí. Ella estaba con su cabeza sobre el hombro del hombre y sintió que se elevaba. Intentó rápidamente recuperar la iniciativa por el cuerpo no le respondía. 

-¿Qué pasa? 

Naruto rompió los hilos fácilmente y levantándose (con ella sobre el) la condujo al largo sillón que tenía en su oficina en medio de la oscuridad. 

-¿Qué haces Naruto? –dijo excitada 

-Cambio de escenario –sonriendo 

Él se recostó largo a largo sobre el sillón con ella encima y luego de penetrarla más profundo, ayudo a las caderas de Temari a moverse. 

-¿Así que me darás más? –dijo perversa cabalgándolo lentamente para retomar el ritmo. 

-Te equivocas Temari-chan… -dijo pícaro- tu serás quien me darás más te lo aseguro. Antes de que termine esta noche, me habrás dado todo de ti. 

Con una mano la aferro del cuello obligándola a doblarse y besarlo. Ella seguía moviéndose y de pronto sintió un dedo "juguetón" entrando por su ano. Abrió los ojos sorprendida y en rápido recuento notó que Naruto tenía una mano en su cuello y la otra en su cadera. Era imposible que….. 

-¿Pero….cómo? mmmm –gimió más sorprendida- ooohh no Naruto…. 

Ese dedo estaba entrando más y más. De pronto eran dos y Temari no sabía que pensar. 

-¿Qué pasa? –dijo ante la desesperación de no poder girarse a ver lo que la física no explicaba. Desde que recordaba, Naruto definitivamente no tenía tres manos. 

-Bienvenida a mi territorio- sonrió Naruto perverso- Temari-chan. 

Esos dos dedos en su culo no paraban y Temari comenzaba a perder la cabeza. Otra mano sobre su espalda. ¿Otro hombre? ¿Pero cuando…? ¿Acaso no pensara en….? 

-No Naruto, -dijo nerviosa- No te lo voy a permitir….¡No por fa… 

-tranquila muñeca, que mi clon se sabe comportar muy bien. 

Temari no tuvo demasiado para procesar el mensaje. Porque un segundo miembro tan grande como el primero ingresó por su ano lentamente haciéndola gritar. El Naruto debajo suyo aprisionó sus labios bebiendo de su grito, y las lágrimas la caían a la rubia. No podía escapar, estaba atrapada y empalada. Las fuerzas la abandonaron y su mente se nublo al placer. Había jugado con fuego, y aprendería a quemarse. Horas y horas, posiciones y posiciones. Temari viajo al cielo ida y vuelta. El mejor viaje de su vida. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Era de madrugada y Sabaku no Temari estaba completamente desnuda, dormía sobre el pecho de Naruto en una cómoda cama. Abrió los ojos levemente y noto que estaba en una habitación. Su pensamiento inicial fue que sin dudas, era el más loco y húmedo sueño que había tenido en la vida. Pero al comprobar que su "almohada" era Naruto Uzumaki, y sobre todo al sentir su cuerpo hecho trizas, supo que había sido más que verdad. ¿Cómo habían llegado a este cuarto desde la oficina?

-Naruto, -sacudiéndolo- Naruto despierta…. 

-Buen día Temari-chan –susurró sonriendo. 

-¿Dónde….cómo?-dijo confundida 

-¿Dónde?, mi casa –dijo divertido- ¿Cómo? "Hiraishin no jutsu" 

Ella se recostó sobre el de nuevo comprendiendo todo y sonrojada dijo: 

-Si esto le vas a hacer a tu esposa todo el tiempo, me anoto al concurso –relamiéndose. 

Naruto sonrió de ojos cerrados y señalo: 

-Gaara me da miedo como cuñado. 

Ambos rieron tentados por la broma. 

-Debo irme, -levantándose y tapándose con una sábana- volveré a mí… 

-Déjalo Temari-chan –señalo Naruto atrayéndola- le dije a tu hermano que desayunaríamos en mi casa juntos ¿recuerdas? 

-Aquí en tu casa cierto… –recordando- pero se queda dormido siempre. Le diré que vine antes –sonriendo y volviendo a la cama. 

Naruto la miró complacido. Era una fiera en la cama. Sería muy afortunado el sujeto que lograra "atraparla". 

-Convenceré a tu hermano para que te deje elegir esposo –sonriendo- es una promesa. 

Ella lo miró sorprendida y agradecida, solo pudo decir lo que sentía:

-Gracias amigo.

 **Fin del capítulo.**


	8. CAPITULO 7

**Les deseo una feliz Navidad y un próspero año para todos….. este es el ultimo capitulo. Falta solo el epilogo que publicaré en un par de días.**

 **CAPITULO 7: UNA VEZ MÁS, SOLO UNA VEZ MÁS**

Un mes después, dos mujeres llegaban a las puertas de Konoha. Los guardias reconocieron a una sola y fue suficiente para dejarlas pasar. No era época de guerra y las leyes se habían flexibilizado para la mejoría del comercio. En la torre Hokage Naruto, Ino y Sakura ordenaban documentos, ponían en orden las misiones y los ninjas médicos que serían utilizados. Las puertas se abrieron de golpe, los consejeros Koharu y Homura ingresaron. Detrás de ellos Shizune y una joven rubia aparecieron sonriendo. Naruto había bajado la vista a un documento al ver entrar a los ancianos. Por eso, le tomó de sorpresa ver a Shizune frente a él: 

-¡Neechan! –dijo alegremente 

Ino y Sakura no le quitaban los ojos de encima a la rubia que venía con Shizune. Una joven bellísima de cabellos dorados largos y lacios cayendo como cascada por su espalda. Rostro de ángel, mirada muy atrapante. Las jóvenes tenían la impresión de conocerla, pero no recordaban de donde específicamente. Naruto mientras tanto rodeó al escritorio y abrazo calurosamente a la morocha. Shizune Kato tal vez no tuviese lazo de sangre con el líder, pero había sido desde el momento mismo de conocerla, una mujer que lo había aceptado de la mejor manera. Aun con 13 años, aun si ser todavía aquel "héroe" que todos ahora aceptaban. Shizune nunca lo miró distinto por ser jinchuriki, y Naruto siempre la amaría como a una hermana mayor por ello. 

-Hokage –sama… –indico el consejero Homura- estas mujeres tenían una misión clase S. Solo para sus oídos. 

Sin más palabras, Sakura e Ino comprendieron que debían abandonar la oficina. Naruto le dijo a su ayudante que la mandaría a llamar cuando terminara este asunto para darles unos encargos.  
Las chicas salieron de la habitación y Naruto volvió detrás del escritorio. Los ancianos explicaron a Naruto que la ex Hokage Tsunade Senju y Shizune Kato tuvieron como misión oficial el intentar capturar al Gobi, el Biju de cinco colas. La joven rubia levantó su chaqueta levemente y allí estaba el sello que contenía a la criatura. Justo en su vientre. Tsunade se veía demasiado diferente. Su cabello dorado era un poco más brillante y tenía mejor volumen. No tenía las clásicas coletas que la distinguían desde siempre. Ahora todo el cabello descendía como una cascada por detrás de la espalda. Se veía increíblemente guapa. Si acaso no estuviera ataviada con sus ropajes clásicos, sería muy difícil reconocerla por la calle.

-Tu jutsu de aspecto juvenil ha mejorado Tsunade –dijo Naruto mirándola profundamente. 

Los ancianos miraron extrañados y efectivamente era cierto. Su físico se había reducido en masa muscular levemente, incluso en el cabello y la piel se la notaba más joven. ¿Acaso había estado perdiendo tiempo perfeccionando esa vanidosa técnica de aspecto juvenil? A los consejeros poco les importaba realmente. Solo que había completado la misión según los mensajes codificados enviados a Konoha hace semanas. Pero Tsunade sorprendió a todos diciendo: 

-Este aspecto no es un jutsu… –sonriendo- he vuelto a tener 20 años de edad. 

Salvo Shizune que ya lo sabía y había tenido suficiente tiempo para "asumirlo", el resto mostró gran sorpresa y curiosidad. Pronto, todos los presentes recordaron con cierto pensamiento funesto que la única técnica capaz de eso era un jutsu prohibido propiedad del fallecido Orochimaru. 

-Tsunade-Hime… -apunto ofuscada Koharu- ¿Acaso usted ha usado una técnica prohibida? 

Los consejeros, e incluso el Hokage avizoraban en el horizonte político muchos problemas si la ex líder había rejuvenecido mediante ese jutsu. Las aldeas habían acordado la paz mundial mediante el sacrificio mutuo durante la guerra. Y uno de los puntos vitales para lograr consenso total, fue evitar que técnicas prohibidas fueran desarrolladas o utilizadas para aumentar el poder de los aliados.

-¡Por supuesto que no! –Bramó la mujer y pudo notarse su personalidad de siempre- esto tiene que ver con el Gobi. 

-Será mejor que se explique –señaló enojado Homura- esto es muy peligroso para la aldea…. 

Naruto no despegaba los ojos de ella. Sorprendido, y en algún modo asustado esperaba explicaciones. Tsunade evitó comentar su paso por la cueva de Orochimaru para cubrir a Shizune. Pero informó todo lo que había sabido del moribundo Shinobi de la roca. Luego se dispuso a contar como encontró la ubicación del Gobi, describió una batalla y como lo capturó en su cuerpo. La criatura había intentado "rejuvenecerla" para matarla basándose en el aspecto que Tsunade enseñaba escondida en su jutsu. Y lo único que hizo fue beneficiarla, ya que volvió a sus 20 años sin consecuencias negativas. 

Los ancianos sonrieron complacidos. No solo tenían al Gobi, sino que la legendaria Sannin Tsunade Senju, retornaba a sus mejores épocas. El poder de Konoha se había incrementado terriblemente. Y todo de un modo "legal" para los acuerdos entre aldeas. Sin embargo, para evitar preguntas incomodas y protestas de otras aldeas, los consejeros sugirieron que "oficialmente" Tsunade fuera considerada con la hija de la Godaime Hokage. Eso evitaría suspicacias y le permitiría a la rubia vivir con tranquilidad sin dar explicaciones. Incluso podría conservar su nombre real, ya que muchas familias tenían la costumbre de usar los mismos nombres generación tras generación. Naruto y las mujeres asintieron porque parecía que eso era lo mejor. Pero el rubio reflexionó que los viejos querían evitar que Tsunade volviera al poder. Al ser la "hija" de la legendaria Sannin, no tenía los méritos acumulados de la por la Godaime. Y Más importante aún, era una joven Senju que podía revivir en su vientre al clan originario de los primeros Hokage. A Naruto no le importó ese asunto, el jamás obligaría a Tsunade ni a nadie a engendrar un clan por obligación legal. Ahora Naruto Uzumaki era el Hokage en funciones. Y durante su administración no serían utilizadas las mujeres como meros reproductores de ninjas. Así que despidió a los consejeros alegando que quería hablar a solas, con las mujeres. Necesitaba más detalles sobre la pelea contra Gobi y sobre el sello que ahora trasformaba a Tsunade Senju en jinchuriki. 

Cuando los viejos se marcharon, Tsunade sonrió y trato de quitarle seriedad al asunto. Había esperado demasiado tiempo para volver a encontrarse con Naruto: 

-¿Y bien Naruto-kun? –Sonriendo- ¿Ya no podrás llamarme "Oba-chan" eh? 

Shizune no sonreía, porque podía notar terrible tensión acumulada en Naruto. Definitivamente la situación no estaba nada bien. Se formaba un pesado silencio en esa oficina, el líder les indicó con una mano las sillas para que tomaran asiento. Estaba serio, ofuscado. 

-Ahora que los viejos se fueron, -indicó neutralmente Naruto- quiero escuchar la verdad. 

-No sé a qué te refieres Hokage-sama… -dijo la rubia de brazos cruzados- ya ha recibido mi informe. 

Shizune bajo la vista apenada, Naruto miraba a Tsunade con tanta profundidad que sus ojos azules parecían poder atravesarla. Luego de algunos segundos de silencio, el rubio se puso de pie y mientras llamaba a Ino les susurró: 

-Tal parece que me sigues tratando como a un estúpido. Así que no tengo nada más que ver contigo. 

Ambas mujeres se sorprendieron pero no tuvieron tiempo de nada ya que Ino y Sakura entraron a la oficina. Naruto tenía una seriedad preocupante. 

-Ino-chan… -mirando a la rubia- encárgate de ubicar a Shizune Neechan y a la hija de Tsunade Senju. Sakura –mirando a la pelirosa- no necesitaremos enviar esos equipos a investigar los "desastres" en el bosque del norte. Ósea que tus médicos no son requeridos por el momento. 

Las mujeres asintieron y Naruto se comenzó a ir de la oficina. Pero a último momento volteo y dijo: 

-les presento a Tsunade Senju segunda, hija de la quinta maestra Hokage -saliendo del lugar.

Tsunade hizo todo el esfuerzo para aparentar tranquilidad. Pero la frustración la abrumaba. Jamás había esperado esa frialdad en Naruto. Enojo, rechazo, alegría, cualquier cosa menos frialdad. Y para colmo la había descubierto en su mentira, con solo mirarla. Otra vez la sensación de ser trasparente para esos ojos azules se hizo presente. Sakura y también Ino la miraban desdeñosamente. Tsunade había convivido con ambas años enteros. Ese aspecto juvenil no las engañaba. Sino era un clon genéticamente perfecto. Seguro era la antigua Tsunade, la juventud no la ocultaba para personas que la conocían bien. La rubia Senju observó a sus antiguas estudiantes y algo avergonzada abrió sus brazos a las dos chicas diciendo: 

-Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino ¿Acaso no saludaran como se debe a su maestra? 

Ambas chicas sonrieron y la abrazaron calurosamente. La notaban triste y sabían la razón. Shizune le susurró a su maestra que Naruto estaba enojado o confundido por la "impresión". Que luego volvería a ser el de siempre. Pero Sakura negó con la cabeza y dijo la verdad: 

-Tsunade-sensei… –triste- me temo que el Naruto que alguna vez conoció, ha desaparecido cuando usted se fue. 

-¿Qué….que quieres decir? –preguntó la Senju 

-Ino, será mejor que le cuentes tú… - declaró Sakura yéndose a su trabajo- es probable que no me lo crea a mí. 

Tanto Shizune como Tsunade se miraron sin entender. ¿Qué podría haber pasado? ¿Acaso estaba casado? Eso no sería lo raro, ¿casado con más de una mujer? No sabían que pensar.  
La rubia Yamanaka le dio un vaso de sake a cada una y les obligó a sentarse. Lenta pero segura, comenzó a contarle todos los "acontecimientos" que ocurrieron desde su partida de la aldea. Cada relación, cada mujer, hacían que Tsunade estuviera en un estado catatónico. Era similar a un estado de coma profundo, uno del que despertaría violentamente. Shizune colocó sus manos en los hombros de la mujer dejándole su apoyo. Sería una batalla muy dura, y nadie podía ayudarla. Ino conocía la mayoría de las historias de Naruto ya que el rubio no se había molestado en ocultarlas. Por supuesto también había "rumores" del Hokage por aquí y allá, lo cual solo lo hacía aun peor para soportar, por parte de Tsunade. Finalmente Ino guardó silencio, era difícil de digerir que un hombre tan gentil y abocado a una mujer como siempre había sido Naruto, ahora fuera un completo pervertido. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* 

Una hora después, Tsunade caminaba por la aldea en una mescla de furia y decepción. No podía creer que Naruto Uzumaki se hubiese convertido en un completo pervertido. Shizune no había podido detenerla, tampoco Ino. Tsunade prometió que le daría una paliza para ponerlo en vereda. Estaba ensuciando el puesto de líder. La memoria de su abuelo, del Nidaime, ¡del Yondaime! ¿Cómo podía comportarse así cuando había querido y admirado tanto al Sandaime?  
Ella tal vez no era el mejor ejemplo por su afición al juego y la bebida. Pero eran vicios "ocultos" se decía a sí misma, no públicos como acostarse con toda mujer que se cruce. Lo cierto era que los celos la devoraban sin piedad.

Lo rastreó por su chakra y saltando por los techos fue por él. Naruto en esos momentos, estaba parado frente a una tumba en el cementerio. Tenía tanto dolor y confusión en su corazón que incluso había fracasado aquella mascara impenetrable de hombre juerguista. Durante mucho tiempo se había prometido tratar ligeramente a Tsunade cuando regresara. Como si no la conociera, como si nunca la hubiese amado. Ignorarla y seguir con sus conquistas de una noche. Alejarla tal como había logrado alejar a Sakura. Pero sinceramente no había podido.

-Ero- Sennin… -susurro a la tumba sonriendo con tristeza- ahora entiendo porque la amabas. Es una mujer muy hermosa. Tal sensual, tan poderosa. Lamento tanto el haber estado con ella –Suspiró desganado- debería haber muerto esa noche de lluvia, antes de siquiera tocarla. Pero ella me dio vida nueva, me dio esperanza. Y luego se largó lejos sin decirme porqué. Lo del Gobi era una excusa solamente. Yo lo sé, ella lo sabe. Se fue porque no confiaba en nuestro amor. No confiaba en mi promesa de siempre amarla. Pero ahora vuelve, y a mentirme otra vez. No sé qué ocurrirá ahora que vol….. 

Naruto la sintió acercarse por detrás, y esquivó un puñetazo que iba directo a su cabeza. Giró sobre sí mismo para esquivar con una naturalidad increíble, y lentamente comenzó a salir del lugar pasando por su lado, le dio la espalda a la rubia que lo había atacado. Como si no existiera, como si una triste kunoichi de rango Gennin hubiese querido golpear a su maestro Jounnin. Solo le había faltado estar leyendo icha icha y serian una gran imitación de Kakashi-sensei. Ella se dio vuelta viéndolo partir. ¿Había eludido ese puñetazo y estaba ignorándola? Ahora más furiosa estaba aún, y le lanzó otro puñetazo directo a la zona del cuello con toda su frustración. No deseaba realmente hacerle daño, era más un coscorrón correctivo. El sin embargo movió su cuello levemente eludiendo otra vez. Y proseguía caminando sin siquiera volverse a verla, manos en los bolsillos dio la brutal impresión de su nivel superior. 

-¡Deja de ignorarme! –Le grito la rubia- ¡Mírame cuando te hablo! 

Naruto se detuvo algunos pasos más allá, se dio vuelta lentamente y sus ojos tenían el color de la sangre. La expresión demoniaca paralizó a la mujer:

-No vuelvas a intentar golpearme Tsunade Senju, –rugió con voz cavernosa- o te mataré. 

Ella retrocedió acobardada, definitivamente ese no era "su Naruto". El líder se fue y sus rasgos volvieron a la normalidad. Era mejor romper ahora mismo lo que fuese que aquella maldita mujer quisiera intentar arreglar. Y si tenía que producirle miedo para que ella se alejara, era un precio pagable para el Hokage. 

-No permitiré que vuelvas a herirme, -pensó Naruto- nunca más. Nadie jamás volverá a dejarme solo. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* 

Los días siguientes se evitaron mutuamente. Tsunade fue establecida como directora del hospital y Sakura se encargó del entrenamiento de los médicos. Shizune comenzó a asistir junto con Ino en la oficina. Las cosas entraron en cauces normales. Tsunade no quería terminar de ese modo con Naruto. Intentaba arreglar las cosas, explicaba las razones de su partida. El rubio parecía empeñado en evitarla y su "Hiraishin no jutsu" era más que efectivo para esos fines. 

Una noche, casi dos semanas después de la llegada de Tsunade a Konoha, sucedió lo inesperado…

Naruto iba del brazo con un par de señoritas charlando alegremente por la calle. La noche oscura, y las muchachas lo mantuvieron lo bastante distraído para no notar a Tsunade y Shizune cruzarse en la calle. La rubia enloqueció de celos y no midió la fuerza que descargó en su puñetazo. Su cuerpo recordaba la gran diferencia de nivel que había entre ellos. Tsunade no midió su poder, y solo trataba de acertarle. Aun sabiendo que probablemente el hombre volvería a esquivarla. Sin embargo, esa noche Naruto salió despedido por encajar el impacto. Todo por evitar que las muchachas civiles fueran heridas por el brutal ataque. El cuerpo del Hokage atravesó varios muros y cercas delimitante de las casas, para finalmente chocar con un depósito de materiales y quedar inconsciente, bañado en su propia sangre. 

Tsunade aún no se acostumbraba a los niveles de su renovada potencia por juventud. Pero al verlo volar, lo pudo notar casi al instante. ¡No debió dar en el blanco! ¡Naruto seguramente tenía que esquivarlo! Tsunade nunca pensó que su ataque podría haber asesinado a esas chicas que estaban con el Hokage. Shizune aturdida por la situación salió desesperada siguiendo el camino de la destrucción de propiedades. Ese golpe era mortal y había dado en el blanco increíblemente. Las lágrimas de Tsunade no pararon durante horas en su rostro. Una hora después de todo el desafortunado evento, Naruto ingresaba al quirófano en sala de operaciones. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Varias horas después en el pasillo del hospital, Tsunade sentada aun lloraba con sus manos cubriéndose el rostro mientras recibía las reprimendas de Shizune y Sakura. ¿Cómo explicar lo inexplicable? ¡ELLA JAMAS HUBIESE QUERIDO LASTIMAR A NARUTO! ¡SU RABIA LA HABIA CONTROLADO COMPLETAMENTE! ¡¿COMO PUDO SER TAN ESTUPIDA PARA ATACARLO ASI?! Hace años, casi había asesinado a Jirayja en los baños termales por la idéntica muestra de descontrol. Desde aquella noche se había jurado jamás usar la totalidad de su poder cuando estaba furiosa. Y ahora mismo, muchos años después había vuelto a romper una promesa.

-¿¡Ha perdido el juicio!?-bramo Shizune- ¡Es una completa lunática! 

-¡¿Cómo se le ocurre golpearlo con todo su poder?! –Gritaba rabiosa Sakura- ¿Acaso quiere matar a Naruto? 

Tsunade no podía responder, estaba ahogada por su propio llanto. ¡Hormonas! renovada carga hormonal de su juventud restaurada. Le habían nublado el juicio completamente. No podía justificar lo que había hecho. ¡Quería morirse ahí mismo para que su pecho dejara de dolerle! Lo único que le impedía hacer una locura contra su propia vida, era esperar noticias sobre el estado de Naruto. Era lo único que la mantenía pendiente. En esos momentos Kakashi y 4 cazadores ANBU aparecieron en aquel pasillo de hospital, y el ninja copia anunció gravemente: 

-Lamento esto… -serio- Tsunade Senju, esta arrestada por atentar contra Hokage-sama. Acompáñeme por favor.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

7 días después Naruto despertó en el hospital. Pocas veces en su vida le debía tanto al chakra regenerativo del Kyuubi. Había salvado la vida por los pelos, media docena de los mejores médicos lo habían velado las 24 horas. Al despertarse, el consejo y Kakashi (líder del ANBU) lo visitaron y le preguntaron sobre el destino de Tsunade. El Hokage podía hasta ejecutarla por esto y si bien los viejos no querían perder al Gobi, en este caso acatarían las órdenes por la gravedad del asunto. Naruto ordenó a Kakashi que buscaran espías en la aldea. El atacante había tomado la forma de Tsunade, pero no era ella. El ninja copia sonrió entendiendo el mensaje. El asunto seria "archivado" y Hokage-sama se encargaría por su cuenta. Algunos días después, Sakura y Shizune habían curado y vendado a Naruto como siempre. Shizune lo abrazó tiernamente y le agradeció que hubiera liberado a su maestra de culpa y cargo.

-Gracias Naruto-kun…-susurró Shizune agradecida- no tengo como pagártelo. 

Naruto solo sonrió y la vio irse del cuarto. Tsunade esperaba impaciente en el corredor. Se moría por verlo, se moría por pedirle perdón. Rogaba al cielo poder ver esa sonrisa de Naruto que siempre le había agradado. Shizune y Sakura salieron, y fue Sakura quien agarrándola del brazo a su maestra le advirtió: 

-Desde que usted volvió, él no había estado con ninguna mujer (hasta esa noche desafortunada) Naruto se encuentra muy enojado y eso significa que usted… -suspiró con resignación- usted aun le importa en su corazón –Mirándola seria- Así que no cometa la estupidez de rendirse o contenerse por orgullo. Dígale lo que siente, no se equivoque como yo lo hice. 

Tsunade entró al lugar con las palabras de Sakura retumbando en su ser. La pelirosa había perdido su oportunidad, ella no debía dejarla pasar. Cuando se acercó al hombre, Naruto la miraba gélidamente. Ella se sentía tan indefensa que le costaba mucho no llorar. Tsunade había practicado mucho sobre que decir. Los tonos, la formas. Tratar de trasmitirle lo que sentía en su alma. Pero frente a ese hombre aun tendido y débil, parecía totalmente impotente. Finalmente, fue Naruto quien con mucho esfuerzo en la voz le dijo con frustración contenida: 

-Es tu oportunidad… -señaló el rubio- puedes matarme. 

Ella se sentó en una silla solitaria junto a la cama del rubio, los yesos y vendas lo tendrían varias semanas en el hospital. Tsunade no sabía que decir. Las palabras no surgían de sus labios. Los ojos azules como el cielo, la devoraban sin piedad. Y ella solo podía enfocar la mirada en cada herida, en cada golpe, en cada vendaje. Tratando de asegurarse que el estaría bien. No podía decir nada. Absolutamente nada. Solo estar presente para recibir cualquier muestra de desprecio en el hombre. Era lo mínimo que merecía. 

-¿Qué esperas? –Continuo sin emoción Naruto- termina el trabajo, mátame. 

-yo nunca quise….yo...-acongojada 

-¡Mátame!, -dijo rabioso- así como me mataste hace casi un año cuando te fuiste. 

-No digas eso, -intento explicar- me fui porque te quitarían el puesto y… 

-Aun soy Hokage ¿cierto?-dijo duramente- me iban a obligar a casarme….-sonriendo irónico- ¿me ves casado? 

-Naruto escucha, -dijo dolorida- creí que era lo mejor, creí que no teníamos un futuro y… 

-Desde que nací no tengo futuro –apunto serio- desde niño que estoy comiendo en la misma mesa con la muerte. Primero Kyuubi y su odio, luego Orochimaru, luego Madara, luego Sasuke que me quitó la vida. 

Tsunade no sabía que decir, no sabía cómo confortarlo. Lo veía llorar como nunca. 

-Y tú que evitaste que me matara, -sentencio Naruto- que me diste vida para luego huir. 

-yo….yo no hui, lo que paso fue… 

-¡Mientes! –Gruñendo de dolor- huiste de mí, esa misión fue una excusa. Pudiste quedarte y amarme, confiando en mí que jamás te había defraudado. ¡¿Y que si no era Hokage?! ¿Crees que me hubiera importado después de que te debía mi vida? ¡Mi corazón! 

-Perdón, -dijo bajando la cabeza- tuviste razón en la oficina- señaló llorosa- te mentí. No atrapé al Gobi, hice un trato con él. No pude decirlo porque traería problemas –Secándose las lágrimas- un jinchuriki sin el uso del chakra demoniaco no es útil ¿Cómo….como lo sabias? 

-Un perro milenario como lo es Gobi, no sería "engañado" por tu aspecto –respondió fastidioso Naruto- usaría su olfato y sabría lo que en realidad eras. No por nada los Inuzuka son parte de Konoha. Fue el Kyuubi quien me lo advirtió, me odia es cierto. Pero odia más la mentira. 

Ella sonrió suavemente y asintió, debía decirle toda la verdad porque Naruto la merecía, y porque era una excelente forma de mostrar sus sentimientos.

 _Flas back:_

 _Tsunade ingresó a la inmensa cueva oscura. Shizune quedó en la entrada para cubrirle la retirada por si algo fallaba. La rubia caminó un tiempo y una respiración volcánica surgió desde el interior del lugar…_

 __

 _-DOLOR…-susurró la criatura lejana- DOLOR…. ¿POR QUE ME CAUSAN DOLOR?  
_

_-Tsunade sintió enormes ganas de huir, pero debía seguir, era su misión. Lo único que le quedaba después de perder a Naruto.  
_

_-TU VIENES…..A CAUSARME DOLOR…-fue el susurro cavernoso- NO…..MAS…..NO MAS…. ¡NO MAS!  
_

_Pese a la oscuridad del lugar, la rubia pudo notar dos grandes ojos cercanos al techo de la cueva. El perro la observaba, pero extrañamente no la atacaba.  
_

_-MARCHATE HUMANA… -gruño la criatura- O TE CAUSARE DOLOR…..ASI…..COMO A MI ME LO HAN CAUSADO.  
_

_-necesito tu poder, -dijo Tsunade sin pensar- lo….necesito.  
_

_-ME IMPRESIONA TU VALOR….MARCHATE MORTAL – gruñó el perro- SOLO PUEDES CAUSARME DOLOR.  
_

_-No quiero luchar, ni lastimarte –aclaró la rubia- quiero hacer un trato.  
_

_-¿TRATO? –Susurró grave la criatura-…..NO HAY TRATO SIN DOLOR. AL USAR MI CHAKRA….ME CAUSAN MUCHO DOLOR._

 __

 _Tsunade lo comprendió, la criatura se refería a dolor después de ser atrapada. Cuando el contenedor usaba el poder, le causaba dolor. Era por eso que Gobi los mataba desde el interior. Ella pensó que un Jinchuriki sin el poder de su criatura no servía. Tal vez por eso nunca antes las aldeas lo atrapaban. Sin embargo una idea le surgió…..tal vez…..solo tal vez…  
_

_-No quiero usar tu chakra, -dijo seria- solo ser tu Jinchuriki._

 __

 _-¿NO DOLOR? –Susurro la bestia sorprendida- ¿POR QUE LA MUJER HARIA ESO?_

 __

 _Tsunade encendió una pequeña antorcha, la luz apenas la rodeaba y no podía ver completamente a la criatura. Enterró entre dos piedras el madero encendido y realizando sellos se quitó el jutsu de aspecto juvenil que la cubría. Era la primera en muchos años que se mostraba ante ser alguno como realmente era._

 _-Dentro mío, no sentirás dolor –sentenció la mujer- juro bajo nombre de los Senju no usar jamás tu chakra._

 _-EL OLOR DE TU SANGRE…..SENJU…..EL NO….DOLOR…. –Recordó el perro-…PERO TU… ¿POR QUE?  
_

_-Hace algunos meses, jamás hubiese buscado ser joven de nuevo. Todos tenemos nuestro tiempo, es la vida. Pero alguien me…..revivió –sonriendo al recordar la sonrisa del hombre que amaba- yo…..yo solo deseo….estar con él._

 _-SI TU MANTIENES….TU PALABRA DE SENJU-dijo el Gobi- YO TE DARÉ JUVENTUD…..SOLO UNA VEZ MAS._

 __

 _La criatura odiaba ser capturada, pero la palabra de un Senju era sagrada. Además los mortales no cesarían de intentar capturarlo, no se detendrían en su afán de causarle dolor. Por lo menos, por una vida mortal, el estaría seguro en el cuerpo de esa mujer. Valía la pena intentarlo._

 _Fin del flash back:_

-Entonces hice un trato con el Gobi, -dijo confirmando lo antes contado- fue un mortal riesgo que he tomado ya que la aldeas suelen sacrificar a los jinchuriki que no tienen poder (y todo lo hice por ti) 

-Claro, -susurro irónico Naruto- disculpa Tsunade-chan, que desconsiderado fui. Dejaste un millón de pistas regadas por la aldea de tus intensiones. Es tan obvio que te alejaste de Konoha porque me amabas demasiado. –sarcásticamente. 

Ambos guardaron silencio, Naruto estaba malherido y no solo físicamente. 

-¿Me dejaras curarte? –le susurró con dulzura Tsunade- ¿Me permitirás cuidar de ti? –acercándose y tomándole el rostro. –Estoy muy segura que con el tiempo nosotros… 

-Lárgate, -dijo tajante Naruto- si crees que romperme todo y dejarme tirado en esta cama es lo peor que hiciste, ni te imaginas lo que sentí al ver que te escapabas hace tiempo. 

Tsunade apartó la mano como si una fuerza invisible la rechazara. Se sentía impotente, se sentía una tonta. Nunca imaginó que ella hubiera significado tanto para él. Había pensado que solo era un "reemplazó". La mujer se puso de pie dándole la espalda al rubio. Se estaba marchando cuando recordó las palabras de Sakura _: "No comenta la estupidez de rendirse o contenerse por orgullo. Dígale lo que siente, no se equivoque como yo"_

-¡No! ¡No puedo rendirme! - se dijo gravemente en su interior. Esta vez no escaparía de su felicidad. Seria decidida y arrolladora. ¡Naruto conocería quien era Tsunade Senju! La rubia se volvió y parándose junto a la cama bramó: 

-¡Entonces estamos en un problema tu y yo! –Indicó venenosa- ¡Te advierto que tus "aventuras" se acabaron! 

El la miró sorprendido completamente, casi como si fuera una extraterrestre ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Pensó Naruto sin saber cómo reaccionar. 

-Resulta que yo también sufrí, que también siento cosas ¡Y yo no soy una estúpida niñata que retrocede y llora su oportunidad perdida! ¿Acaso crees que aquella noche de lluvia solo tus sentimientos importaban? ¡Yo también estaba muerta en vida! ¡Y no creas que fue fácil para mí aceptar lo que hicimos! 

-Me da lo mismo –susurro Naruto cerrando los ojos- ya no importa nada de eso. Es pasado. 

-¡A mí también me da lo mismo tus berrinches! –Respondió como una fiera Tsunade para contradecirlo- Pero cada mujer que se te acerque, ¡Terminará en el hospital! 

Naruto abrió los ojos y vio toda la determinación de esa hembra enfrente, todo a través de los ojos miel. Sin embargo, decidió provocarla un poco: 

-¿Así que piensas ser mi carcelera? -dijo sonriendo perverso-será divertido ver cuánto aguantas. 

Ella enfureció por ese tonto desafío. Pero no lo golpearía nunca más, tenía mejores planes. Así que se montó sobre el cuerpo del hombre provocando que Naruto grité por las costillas aun no restablecidas en su cuerpo. El cuerpo de la increíblemente sexi mujer lo estaba montando a la altura de las caderas. Incluso ella tuvo el descaro de guiar una de las manos de Naruto directo a que la tomará por su fina cintura. Casi como si fuera una posición sexual. Tsunade entonces sonrió perversa. Sabía perfectamente cuanto le dolía al rubio estar debajo por sus heridas, y también sabía también como aliviarlo. Su mano derecha se llenó de chakra verde y apoyando en la zona correcta del cuerpo del Hokage, el pronto dejó de sufrir. Ahora estaban cara a cara. La mujer dominaba desde arriba en una postura bastante escandalosa más allá de estar vestida y de aquella blanca sabana que los separaba. Se miraron profundos a los ojos y ella susurró: 

-Eres mío Naruto Uzumaki, -sonriendo sensual- cometiste el fatal error de hacerme el amor en esa oficina. Me reviviste eso es, me reviviste y ahora debes tomar la responsabilidad. 

Naruto sonrió apenas pese al dolor, ella estaba sentada en un buen lugar para "negociar". Con su gesto más travieso apuntó: 

-¿Y si no quiero? 

-Podrás ser muy Hokage de esta villa justo ahora Naruto-kun, -dijo la mujer y movió las caderas excitándolo- Pero aun así, eres mío… – añadió sensualmente- Prepárate para ser hombre de una sola mujer. Porque de lo contrario van a morir muchas kunoichi sino obedeces. 

Ella se inclinó luego de mirar en aquellos hermosos ojos azules la aceptación del sentimiento y lo besó suavemente, sin dejar sus labios se levantó para no causarle más dolor. Rompió el beso y retirándose le dijo: 

-En un par de semanas, cuando salgas del hospital. Tu y yo, tendremos otra "misión" en la oficina del Hokage. No tienes permitido ninguna otra mujer hasta entonces, Naruto-kun…. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Era de noche en la aldea de la hoja. Naruto había vuelto a sus funciones como líder. Se encontraba solo en su oficina y terminando con los últimos documentos del día. Bebió un sorbo de licor y se recostó en su sillón detrás del escritorio. Los asuntos de la aldea marchaban más que bien. Había paz y comercio, había acuerdos y crecimiento. Comenzó a llover, las luces exteriores de la calle se hicieron menos visibles. El rubio guardó ciertos documentos en lugar secreto tras el librero y volvió a su asiento. Una nueva copa, un largo suspiro y las puertas se abrieron. Naruto fue a cerrarlas, el viento las golpeaba y no quería ruidos molestos. Le gustaba estar en la torre Hokage por las noches. En tiempos de paz, no había guardias y el lugar quedaba solitario al girar para volver a su lugar la vio dentro del lugar. Sin dudas habían entrado por la ventana (gotas en el suelo haciendo "caminito") se veía increíblemente sexi, sonreía con travesura apoyada en el escritorio. El avanzó acercándose tranquilamente, se puso frente a la mujer, que no dejaba su relajada postura. 

-Hokage-sama se ha portado muy bien –susurró traviesa- ha sido un niño muy bueno –sonriendo 

El seguía mirándola seriamente, no parecía dispuesto a jugar ningún juego. Ella lo pudo notar, vio algo que nunca estaba en Naruto, dudas. El rubio giró al escritorio y se sentó bebiendo una copa. 

-¿Acaso quieres probarme? –Dijo Tsunade- ¿Quieres ver cuánto tiempo te ruego?-ofuscada 

-No, -exclamó Naruto- pero el tiempo en el hospital me ayudó a pensar mucho. 

-¿y me lo dirás, o tengo que adivinarlo? 

-Estos meses atrás, estuve con muchas mujeres…-declaró serio- pero nunca con Sakura. 

Ella se dio vuelta y mirándolo fijo preguntó: 

-¿Dime por qué? 

-Porque es una de las dos mujeres que puedo amar locamente. Es una de las dos, que puede destruirme si me rechaza. Y yo, no podría…volver a soportarlo. 

Finalmente la máscara de Naruto había caído, dudas y temor era lo que quedaba debajo. 

-¿Y yo soy la otra? –señaló sonriendo Tsunade. 

-Sabes que si Tsunade-chan… –dijo serio 

Ella giró al escritorio acercándose. Estar lejos de Naruto era una de las cosas más difíciles para Tsunade. Sinceramente ya no podía soportarlo. 

-¿Y por qué piensas que volvería a lastimarte?

-Porque aun eres Sannin, -señalo neutro- y te puedes largar de la aldea cuando quieras. 

Ella abrió sus muslos sentándose sobre las piernas del Hokage sonriendo. Naruto aspiró su fragancia ¡Olía tan bien! Salvaje y llena de vida. Lo volvía loco. Tsunade acarició el desordenado cabello del hombre, lo veía tan tierno, tan dulce y al mismo tiempo tan masculino. Poderoso y consiente de esa fuerza. Pero aun así débil ante ella, eso la enloquecía. 

-Te amo… – le dijo Tsunade- ojala pudiera convencerte, que no pienso abandonarte. –dándole un corto beso- pero solo puedo amarte, día con día. Y esperar que en algún momento, tu corazón enorme vuelva a estar dispuesto para confiar ciegamente en mí, de nuevo. 

El la miró con un dejo de tristeza en sus ojos azules. Pero una sonrisa de picardía le surcó el rostro al decir: 

-¿Estuviste practicando mucho este discurso? 

-Etto…..¿Se ha notado?-susurró avergonzada y divertida Tsunade- bueno en realidad si… –sonriendo- Desde que he vuelto que no puedo pensar en otra cosa. 

-Bueno…. ha salido bastante bien Dattebayo…-dándole un beso- aunque… -otro beso- aun así…. 

Se besaron apasionadamente, él la rodeó entre sus brazos fuertemente. Aceptando por fin que Tsunade Senju aún tenía su corazón en un puño. El calor de cien mujeres, no había podido borrar ese sentimiento. Entre besos y caricias el susurró como recitando un conjuro para auto convencerse: 

_"Una vez más, solo una vez más"  
_

Seria su última apuesta, la última vez que Uzumaki Naruto dejaría al descubierto el corazón…..

 **Fin del capítulo.**


	9. EPILOGO

**Bueno queridos lectores y comentaristas. Sinceramente estoy muy agradecido por sus lindas palabras y por el apoyo que surgió para esta historia. Este sería el capítulo final del fic, y simplemente queda anunciarles que estaré subiendo algunos fic más o menos cortos con parejas poco comunes para Naruto. O situaciones extrañas también. Próximamente estaré subiendo un shot de tres capítulos que tiene como pareja principal a Naruto y una versión femenina de Sasuke (además de Sakura que es mi favorita). Y también. Un drama político con muerte y tragedia incluida con la pareja Naruto-Mikoto Uchiha. En breve estarán estas historias y espero que sigan apoyando y dando una oportunidad a cada fic.**

 **Saludos.**

 **EPILOGO: 15 AÑOS DESPUES**

Sentado bajo la tranquila serenidad bajo la sombra de los árboles, el muchacho se concentraba para movilizar su chakra con armonía. Su padre le había enseñado que tenía que estar en contacto con su entorno para poder extraer el poder más efectivamente. Y eso que requería mucho entrenamiento. No tanto por la ejecución en las prácticas, sino por llevarlo a cabo durante la tensión y el stress de una misión peligrosa. El joven iba progresando poco a poco, pero por un momento detuvo su concentración en la tarea para mirar el sol del amanecer desde el fondo de su casa (en donde estaba entrenando) y pudo notar que se le había hecho tarde para "escapar". El joven Chunnin de casi 15 años rodeó la mansión que era su hogar con mucho sigilo. La arboleda del traspatio (de la que él era principalmente culpable) lo encubría con maestría. Rodeó lentamente, haciendo equilibrio y caminando sobre el muro divisorio, para llegar al frente de su casa. Estaba casi al salir, a pocos metros de escapar cuando el gritó le congeló en su lugar:

-¡Hashirama Uzumaki! –Los vidrios se englobaron por la potencia desde el interior- ¡¿Adónde crees que vas?! 

El muchacho rezongó resignado. ¡Era increíble! Su madre era peor que los ANBU para ubicarlo. 

\- ¿Cómo demonios lo hace? –pensó el rubio entrando a su casa con la cabeza baja -¡estoy seguro que esta vez oculté muy bien mi chakra! 

Sentado en la punta de la mesa del comedor, su padre le sonrió con picardía. El joven pasó caminando por detrás de él, y suspiró derrotado sentándose a su lado en la mesa. Odiaba los "desayunos familiares". Su madre insistía que era "la ingesta de alimentos más importante del día".

-¡Puedo olerte a un kilómetro niño! –Bramó la mujer poniendo una fuente de fruta en la mesa - ¡No trates de escapar! ¡Desayuna como tu padre!

El joven miró de reojo a su padre y viendo que este se le reía le acusó molesto: 

-Seguro que tú le avisaste Oto-san… –ofuscado- traidor. 

Naruto Uzumaki, sexto Hokage de la Hoja, lo miró sorprendido. Claro que lo había sentido cuando intentó escapar. Pero su hijo lo admiraba tanto, que subestimaba a su madre y sus propias "virtudes". Tsunade Uzumaki tenía al Gobi en su interior. Un perro milenario que aumentaba su olfato 700 veces. "literalmente" podía olerlo, no era una mera expresión. Hashirama tomó del centro de mesa una roja manzana y le dio un buen mordisco aun haciendo puchero. Pronto vendría "Todo" el tremendo desayuno que casi tenía tamaño de almuerzo. Naruto sonreía divertido de verlo ofuscado y le preguntó para sacarlo de su indignación: 

-Hijo, ¿Cómo te está yendo con el entrenamiento? 

-Yamato-sensei dice que tengo talento, -señaló serio- pero el truco de los clones que me enseñaste, me ayudó mucho a perfeccionar el Mokuton. 

-Agradécele a tu madre que te alimenta bien –señaló Naruto asintiendo. 

-Oka-sama dice que tengo tanto chakra como 200 Shinobi –indicó razonando el joven- herencia Uzumaki. 

Naruto lo miraba sorprendido, definitivamente su hijo lo admiraba mucho. Aunque la inteligencia, su elemento madera y el control del chakra, era de parte de Tsunade. Algo que Naruto nunca dejaba de recordarle. 

De pronto la escucharon bajar desde la planta alta. Siempre tardaba en el baño arreglando su hermoso y largo cabello. Bajo corriendo la niña de 7 años y fue tanto su descuido que tropezó en los escalones y fue directo a un gran golpe. 

-¡Cuidado Kushina! –grito Tsunade desde la cocina cercana. 

La niña chilló al tropezar y cerró los ojos por la impresión mientras caía. Pero al abrir sus ojitos, no hubo golpe ni llanto, su padre la tenía en brazos. 

-¡Gracias Oto-chan! –gritó sonriendo ampliamente la niña.

Naruto la llevo entre sus brazos hasta la mesa del comedor. Hashirama en tanto, lo veía sorprendido y fascinado. Ni siquiera lo había visto moverse. En un instante estaba a su lado, y un parpadeo después sosteniendo a su hermana pequeña unos 15 metros más allá, era…..increíble. 

Kushina lo abrazaba con toda su fuerza (que era mucha por cierto) y sonrojada se dejaba llevar, para luego sentarse junto a su adorado "Hokage-sama" en la mesa. Naruto acomodó el lacio y largo cabello dorado de su hija y le acercó un tazón de cereales con leche que Tsunade le había llevado. 

-Oniichan, -dijo dulce la niña- cierra la boca cuando comes ttebane… –sonriendo

Hashirama aún tenía esa expresión de fascinación cuando veía actuar a su padre y un trozo de manzana en la boca se le había olvidado masticar. Naruto y Kushina rieron de verlo avergonzado y justo Tsunade llegó para sentarse y compartir los 4 en la mesa. 30 minutos después, los Uzumaki estaban en la entrada a su casa dispuestos a empezar el día.

-Adiós Oto-san, Oka-sama –dijo el joven siempre tan sobrio- tengo que ver a Mikoto Uchiha de pasada al campo 7. 

-¿Con que…..Mikoto eh? –sonrió pícaramente Naruto.

El joven se sonrojo nervioso y dijo que solo era una compañera, ¡Una amiga cuando mucho! Kushina aferrada a la mano de su padre le sacó la lengua y comenzó a burlarse con el escandaloso grito de: 

-¡Oniichan y Mikoto! ¡Oniichan y Mikoto! 

-Pórtate bien hijo –señalo Tsunade sumándose a la broma. 

-Sasuke-sama dijo que me mataría si yo…..-de pronto se dio cuenta que habló de mas- ¡mejor me voy! –avergonzado

Kushina se reía escandalosamente al ver correr a su hermano. Naruto rio y levantando en brazos a su hija le pregunto meloso: 

-¿Y qué hará el día de hoy mi adorada princesita? 

-¡Oto-san! –haciendo puchero- ¡Que pronto seré una poderosa ninja ttebane! 

Ambos padres rieron por la cara de niña enfurruñada y Naruto la puso en el suelo luego de un beso en la mejilla.

-¡me voy Oka-chan! –dijo corriendo por la calle.

-¡¿Adónde crees que vas niña?!-gritó la rubia ofuscada 

-¡Voy al hospital! –grito la niña sin voltear- ¡Tía Sakura me entrenara como medicooo! 

Naruto la vio irse y dándose vuelta abrazó por la cintura a su esposa. 

-¿Y mi reina que día le espera hoy? –dijo sonriendo 

-Por lo pronto, le daré una paliza a Hokage-sama que está llegando tarde al trabajo –acariciándole el rostro- luego el daré alcance al "terremoto" (así le llamaba a Kushina) para que no fastidie las clases de Sakura y sus médicos. 

-Kushina estará bien amor –le susurró dándole un beso en el lóbulo- sabes que siempre la vigilo.

Tsunade le dio un profundo beso a su esposo. Le encantaba ese espíritu sobre protector que tenía. Ambos hijos tenían sellos ocultos en sus cuerpos. Si estaban en problemas, un parpadeo y el "Hiraishin no jutsu" ponían a Naruto al alcance del problema.

¡Y pobre de aquel que tocara a sus hijos!

Más bien que se diera por muerto. Porque Naruto Uzumaki, el bondadoso, el compasivo, descargaría el odio de mil Kyuubi sobre el miserable que tocara un solo cabello dorado de cualquiera de sus niños.

Naruto seguía jugueteando con sus labios en el lóbulo izquierdo de Tsunade, que comenzaba a acalorarse mucho por situación en medio de la calle. 

-Naruto, que ya comenzó el día… –dijo sonriendo avergonzada 

-y yo que no puedo esperar a la noche… –dijo besándola 

-Pues te aguantas, -señaló fingiendo estar ofuscada- y no se te ocurra nada raro eh? Sabes que olería a una mujer en ti a un kilómetro. 

-Pero mi reina… -susurro perverso el rubio que no dejaba de abrazarla ni besarle el cuello- no me queda "aire" para otra mujer. 

-¿Insinúas que soy muy exigente?-pregunto complacida. 

-lo afirmo, no lo insinuó –sonriendo- y que conste que no me quejo. 

-Mejor para ti, -dijo abrazándolo del cuello- no quisiera tener que romper nada de este hermoso cuerpo tuyo. 

-vamos adentro una hora, si? –Rogó el hombre- me siento tan inquieto Tsunade-chan. Definitivamente no voy a poder concentrarme en el trabajo. 

-Sakura me matara, -dijo Tsunade tratando de evitar caer en la tentación de contacto- tengo trabajo en el hospital. 

-De acuerdo, -respondió el hombre- iré por Sakura y la "calmaré" 

-¡Naruto! –Gruñó la rubia

-Si amor, -dijo meloso- cuando enojas, me prendes aun peor. 

Ella se abrazó firme por que ya sabía lo que le esperaba, y no lo podía evitar ni negar. 

-no….podemos….-acalorada- aquí. 

Un destello después y Tsunade tenía a su esposo desvistiéndola en su cuarto. Naruto la tumbó sobre la cama, y esa mirada de un tigre al acecho era clara señal que el Hokage no aceptaría retrasar los amoríos hasta la noche. Tsunade retrocedió sobre el colchón sonriendo levemente, aun no estaba totalmente desnuda pero aun así abría sus muslos bien amplios para invitar a su pareja. Aun así, tenía que "fingir" ser la voz de la razón en ese cuarto. Aunque claramente ya había resignado la bandera del decoro y estaba más que dispuesta a ser conquistada. 

-Naruto por favor –rogo ella sin fuerzas y sonrió levemente para mostrarse vulnerable. 

-es hora de encargar otro Uzumaki para el año entrante…. –susurró desnudándose 

-¿Qué? –Dijo excitada- cuando nació Kushina casi te arranque el brazo en el parto. ¿Quieres más dolor? 

-no me importa si nacen tan adorables como mi reina y princesa. –dijo sonriendo y "atacando". 

-aah Naru….to… 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Dos horas después Naruto salía de su casa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Elevó la vista hacia la montaña de los Kage y observó pensativo. El rostro de Tsunade, su esposa desde hacía más de una década, ahora tenía a Naruto a su lado. 

\- "siempre unidos" -pensaba el líder- lado a lado viviendo una vida que nunca esperábamos tener. 

Caminó el Hokage con su clásica capa con llamas bordadas, y un destello dorado fue lo último que se vio de su andar por la calle. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* 

_"la vida a veces no es como la planeamos. Y no por eso significa que no podemos encontrar nuestro lugar en el mundo. Vive la vida, disfrútala con los ojos y la mente alerta. Tal vez, en cualquier momento tu felicidad te encontrara a la vuelta de una esquina. O en una oficina, o junto a ti, justo con quien menos esperas. Porque ser feliz, a veces comienza con algo simple que se vuelve maravilloso. Algo simple….como compartir la soledad."  
_

 **Este es el final.**


End file.
